Another Chance
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: This story begins right after Kate and Rachel recover the antidote in Dreamworld. It will fill in some gaps in the Castle saga and become more AU as it goes along. The cover is a picture I took of an original that Artifex Prime sent me for Christmas a couple of years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance

Chapter 1

Kate cradles Castle's head in her lap as the paramedic injects the antidote. At least Rick's still breathing. For a moment there, she wasn't sure. She was hoping for some miraculous awakening, for his eyes to spring open as he made some utterly inappropriate quip, but he is still unconscious, as two FBI agents help load him in the ambulance. She climbs in beside him. Someone can take care of her vehicle - or not - she doesn't care. She's not leaving Rick's side. If they hadn't been apart so much because of her damn job, this never would have happened.

The emergency vehicle screams down the road to Walter Reed, lights flashing. Even so, the traffic around D.C. is miserable. It always is. Despite the monitoring and watchful eye of the medic, she keeps her hand on Rick's chest, thanking God with every rise and fall.

A squad of doctors is waiting in the ambulance bay. At least the clout of the Attorney General's office is good for something. Or maybe it was the Secretary of Defense. The ambulance carrying Mrs. Reed pulled in just ahead of them. It isn't the poor woman's fault she's married to a murderous jerk, but right now Kate wants Rick to be the priority.

There are enough white coats and blue scrubs to go around as the two patients are rushed into emergency. Kate is urged to move back out of the way to give the doctors and nurses room to work. She doesn't want to, but Rick's life depends on how well they can do their jobs. Dr. Goldberg rushes in a few moments later to join the effort.

Kate sinks down into the closest chair she can find. From the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, she assumes that Secretary Reed has arrived. She spots the balding official coming down the hall. The overbearing defiance is gone from his face, and the slump of his shoulders belies his military training. After grilling the doctor who comes to meet him, he takes the chair next to Kate.

She wants to feel some sympathy for him. The bastard is responsible for this, and he knows it. That should be worth something. But she isn't feeling that charitable. She hopes for the best for his wife, but as for Michael Reed, she wants to see him driven from his cabinet post and preferably into prison. But whatever happens to the obscene pile of garbage beside her, Rick is all that matters now.

Goldberg is coming toward her. He nods encouragingly. "The antidote seems to be having an effect. His vitals are stabilizing. The toxin upset the balance of a lot of systems in his body. We're working to restore them, but it's still touch and go. You should call his family. It could be helpful to have them here."

Kate dreads making the call to Martha and Alexis. For a moment she considers calling Ryan and Esposito and asking them to do it, but that's the coward's way out, and Kate Beckett is no coward - or is she? Maybe her father was right, and she was using work to hide from the depth of her relationship with Castle. Somehow, she'd managed to convince herself that he wasn't really committed to her - after he stayed by her side when she was standing on a fucking bomb! How much more committed could he have been? She was the one who had wavered and run, even after he proposed. Now they are both paying for that, and a painful installment is due.

* * *

Martha already knew something was terribly wrong. It takes only the slightest glimpse of Kate's face on Skype to confirm it. "What's happened to Richard?"

Kate asks her to get Alexis so she can talk to them together. Pi is trailing after his girlfriend. It's probably just as well. Martha has the feeling that her granddaughter is going to need the support. She could use some herself. What the hell? Richard has been poisoned because of Kate's case! When he'd been working with Kate and the N.Y.P.D. she'd always been afraid that he'd take a bullet, but poison? It's pure madness.

She and Alexis need to get to D.C., now. Michael Dorn is in town. They hit it off when they did a production of "Love Letters" together. Maybe she can beg a ride on his plane for herself and Alexis. And if Pi wants to tag along, he can't make things much worse.

* * *

Both Martha's and Alexis' eyes are blazing with red-headed fury as Kate meets them in the lobby to take them up to Castle's room. Pi just throws his arms around her. Of course, he would, the boy can be clueless, but he means well. At least he's there for Alexis, and she hates to admit it, but she can use a hug. She wishes her dad could be with her, but he's in Switzerland, investigating some corporate financial misdealing involved with the class action suit he's handling. She indicates the way to the bank of elevators.

Castle looks the same as he did when she left him a few minutes before. The monitor above his bed is beeping steadily. That's a comforting sound, but his skin is pale, and there are reddish rings beneath his eyes. His hair, almost never less than perfect, has fallen unevenly over his forehead. It makes him look like a little boy, a very sick little boy.

Alexis immediately grasps her father's hand, yelling "Dad," as if to will him into consciousness. He doesn't respond.

Pi cracks his knuckles and announces it's time for a healing touch. If what he describes as reikis are having any effect, Kate can't see it, but at least he's doing something. She wishes she could do more than wait.

* * *

It's been more than 24 hours. Martha and Alexis have dozed in shifts, but Kate is wide-awake. Castle seems to be in a light but restless slumber, tossing as if reliving the terror of the last days. She gently touches his face. "Castle. Come on, Babe, wake up. Come back to me."

Castle feels like he's swimming upward in mud. Somewhere above him, he can hear Kate's voice. He's been almost aware of it before, with snatches of Alexis, Mother, and ew, Pi. He forces his eyes to open. They are gritty and dry, but it doesn't matter. The image in front of them is Kate. He made it back to her and his family - and Pi too. The line from the Wizard of Oz about a dream seems corny, especially since it was only in the movie. In the book, Dorothy wasn't dreaming. But he has been, and with Kate's help, has fought his way out of his toxic nightmare.

* * *

Kate can't believe what Rachel McCord is telling her. She's glad Mrs. Reed is going to be all right. Mary Elizabeth did nothing wrong except for choosing a 24-carat son of a bitch as a husband. But for Secretary Reed to get off Scot free without even an investigation turns Kate's stomach. It's all politics. It's been all politics practically since the moment she arrived in D.C. She thought 1PP was bad, but here she's been hamstrung at almost every turn, and it almost cost Castle his life.

She'll take some leave to take care of him while he recovers. It will be unpaid of course. She hasn't been with the task force long enough to earn any vacation days, and Villante will be bending the rules to allow her that much. Still, she needs it, as much to think about what she's going to do next, as to make sure Rick is all right. She thought she'd be saving the world, but she just barely saved the man she loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chance

Chapter 2

For a moment, Castle considers telling Kate that he can manage by himself, but only for a moment. First of all, it probably isn't true. He can barely make it to the bathroom on his own, and it's only about 3 feet from the bedroom. Even if he were stronger, he'd still love having Kate with him in her small apartment. It's sweet that she brings him ginger ale and chicken soup - although it's not up to the Soup Nazi' s standards. But it's even better when she just lies next to him, holding his hand. He's looking forward to the time when he'll be capable of something more than first base, but Goldberg cautioned him that it would be a while yet.

At least he talked Mother and Alexis into returning to New York. They spent a couple of days staying in a hotel, but Mother has classes to teach, and Alexis needs to attend school. The friction between them and Kate wasn't making things any easier either. It's not Kate's fault that he stuck his nose into her case, but they, especially Alexis, were clear enough in their view that Kate should have protected him, or better yet never have moved to D.C. in the first place.

To an extent, Castle agrees about the second part. He loves Kate too much to hold her back from her dreams, but from the start, the Attorney General's Task Force was nothing like she'd expected. He knows that she hates the politics and she isn't crazy about being the low girl on the totem pole either. Kate is a natural leader and already suffered through being a rookie once, in New York. No one had bothered to tell her before she agreed to take the job, that the FBI would be putting her through the ringer again.

Rachel McCord was supportive when it counted, but she is as jaded as the rest of the denizens of D.C. She views Kate as an idealist who needs to wake up and smell the coffee, which as he remembers is pretty awful.

Kate's beginning to talk about returning to the N.Y.P.D. She's just not sure that she can. Gates gave a great recommendation to the F.B.I. for her, but also inserted some pretty damning things into Kate's personnel file. One doesn't easily overcome a one-month suspension for insubordination and endangering a fellow officer. Castle could ask Bob Weldon to intervene with the commissioner, but he's not sure Kate would want him to. In any case, the decision is hers. The most he can do is be there for her - if he can ever stand up for more than two minutes at a time.

Kate comes in with a tray, tomato soup this time – with the little oyster crackers he loves to float in it like he did when he was eight. She lightly kisses his cheek before sitting on the edge of the bed. He wishes she wouldn't treat him like he's going to break. A proper kiss, he could handle with pleasure.

Maybe he can get the message across later. As soon as he finishes his soup, he's going to beg for his laptop. He can't reveal any classified information and DOA is about as tired a plot as an author can use, even if it did indeed happen to him. Still, he drew some inspiration for a Derrick Storm story from the whole Brad Parker affair. The fakes and false trails the man laid were effective - almost too effective. If Castle hadn't put himself in Parker's shoes and realized how he'd react if some military asshole had considered Kate expendable, he'd be 6 feet under right now. He actually feels a little sympathy for his would-be killer, more than he felt for Secretary Reed.

* * *

Kate is relieved that Rick demanded his computer. He's getting back to the man she knows. He doesn't have much stamina yet. He's fallen asleep in the middle of typing a sentence, twice, but what he is putting on the page is pure Castle.

Now she has to figure out how to be pure Kate Beckett. Countenancing men of influence getting away with blithely declaring death sentences on people who risk their lives for the U.S. is definitely not the way. She wants to see the guilty pay for their crimes, so people like Brad Parker aren't driven by raging revenge to murder the innocent. It doesn't take much to plunge off the cliff. She'll never know for sure, but if Rick had died, she might very well have emptied her gun into Parker.

But what now? If she quits the task force, the N.Y.P.D. still might take her back. She'd more than made her peace with Victoria Gates, but it may not be Gate's decision to cancel her resignation. If not the N.Y.P.D., then what? Private security? It might be an option. She is marrying a multimillionaire, but there's no way she could let Castle be her sugar-daddy. Not only would it be demeaning, but she'd also be bored out of her mind. It will be at least a few more days until Castle is back on his feet. She can put out some feelers. She sub-let her apartment in New York to her cousin Sofia, but she and Castle were practically living together in his loft anyway. Right now, crowded streets, noisy subways, and dodging taxis in crosswalks sounds pretty good.

* * *

Castle manages to walk a whole five blocks. He might be holding Kate's arm, but for companionship, not to keep from falling down. He's already putting out almost his usual word count. He's about ready to return to New York. He's just not sure if Kate is going with him. She told him that she contacted Gates but hasn't heard anything back yet about rejoining the New York cops, and she's yet to tender her resignation to the task force. He's willing to give her all the time she needs to be sure of her choice, but what's in her heart it evident to him, if not to her. Her sense of justice is incompatible with the political maneuverings of the Attorney General. And since they've been spending almost every waking hour together, if he goes back to New York without her, he'll miss her even more than when she first left for D.C.

* * *

To Kate, walking arm in arm with Castle feels right. It's terrific to see some color in his face besides the red that has been rimming his eyes. Not having him struggling for air after even a short stroll is a relief, too. He is ready to leave, but is she? Receiving no word from the N.Y.P.D. feels ominous. She did get some interest from one security firm, but she's not sure that protecting celebrities from overenthusiastic fans is her idea of serving the public good.

She's more convinced every day that she can't continue to work for the Attorney General. Not only did he give Reed a free pass, but there were photos of them enjoying a football game together. What happened didn't even interfere with their old boy comradery. She will resign. There's no way around it. She just needs to know where she's going first. Maybe Ryan and Esposito have some ideas. She hasn't even talked to them since she lied about everything being fine with Castle. Whether she returns to the 12th or not, she needs to make amends. Those are calls she'll make when the boys are off shift tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chance

Chapter 3

Esposito sounds angry, and Kate can't blame him. "Beckett. I was special ops. I ate classified for breakfast."

Espo had said it before, and if he hadn't heard the rumor about the secret Dreamworld base, Rick might never have survived. Still that in itself was evidence of a leaky mouth, even if the leak was lifesaving. But she didn't call to accuse, she called to apologize. "I'm sorry Javi. I should have been straighter with you. No one is straight about anything here, and I hate it."

"So you're coming back to New York?"

"I want to," Kate confesses. "And of course Castle wants me there. I've been waiting to hear from the department about reinstatement, but it's been crickets."

"Then I guess no one told you. The commissioner has a hiring freeze. The budget was completely blown by all the anti-terrorist activity. They aren't even starting a new class at the academy. No one is getting any vacation, and if you call in sick, even for a day, it has to be certified by Health Services. We're all busting our asses, Beckett. Can't you like, transfer to the FBI in New York, like Sorenson did?"

Kate can feel her fingernails digging into her palms. "It doesn't work that way. The task force is the task force. It's separate from the rest of the FBI. If I'm out, I'm out - and I need to be a cop - some kind of cop."

"Maybe you oughta talk to Ryan," Esposito suggests.

"I should anyway. I owe him an apology too," Kate admits.

"Yeah that, but you know his brother-in-law was a cop. He's got his own outfit now."

Kate sighs into the phone. "Javi, I can't work some rope line at a red carpet. I mean a real cop."

"Just call him, Beckett. It's not what you think."

* * *

"I understand you not wanting to upset Martha. Sometimes Jenny and I walk on eggshells around her family," Ryan confides. "And I'm glad Castle's going to be OK."

Kate thinks she sounds a little like Castle as she clears her throat before trying to ask a favor. "Listen, Ryan, Espo told me about what's going on at the N.Y.P.D. right now, but I want to come back and work in New York. He said something about your brother-in-law."

"Frank? Yeah, he started an agency when he retired from the force. Part of why he left was because Gwen wanted him too, but he was tired of some cases that just got ignored. You know, like when parents thought their kids were abducted, but Missing Persons chalked a disappearance up to running away. Or when a detective or M.E. screwed up and said a death was accidental when it was really a murder or a suicide. You'd like it, Beckett. It's all ex-cops after justice, a lot like you. You want me to give him a call?"

Kate doesn't want to start out with a potential employer thinking she's looking for special consideration. "Just give me his number Ryan - or the URL of his website. I can take it from there."

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Castle asks as Kate surveys the screen of her laptop.

"Info on Ryan's brother-in-law's agency. They've cracked a lot of cases, brought a lot of people justice or at least, closure. They even uncovered a serial killer, who'd been taking kids from parents living in the kind of neighborhood where the cops just assume they're off in a shooting gallery somewhere. The parents pooled their money to hire Frank. He found the guy. Most of the kids were dead, but he was able to rescue two of them. That is the kind of work I want to do, Babe - going all-out, doing whatever it takes to get the bad guy and save anyone I can."

Castle plants a kiss on her hair. "Like you have to tell me that. So are you going to sign up?"

Kate reaches for his hand. "If they'll take me."

* * *

Villante doesn't seem surprised when Kate hands him her letter of resignation. "I wish you well, Beckett. And tell your fiancé that I'm holding him to his promise to put a dashing Columbian-American agent into his next book."

Kate offers her hand. "You can count on it."

Kate has just one more thing to do before she leaves Washington. Valkyrie should rest in peace, and the only way to make that happen is to make sure that the travesty Secretary Reed committed is exposed. She knows someone who just might be able to do that.

* * *

Molly Previn greets Kate with a 100-watt smile. "Roomie! I haven't seen you since you left Stanford, but I've read enough about you - and your alter ego. What brings you to my door now? I'd think if you have a story, Richard Castle would write it."

Kate glances around the bullpen at The Post. "Molly, I do have a story, but can we go someplace private?"

Molly runs a finger down the page of her notes. "Kate, before I can put out something like this about a member of the cabinet, not to mention someone who made the front pages as a hero, I have to be sure. I'll have to investigate every word of this, particularly since you can't let me use your name."

Kate leans across the table to her old friend. "Do whatever you have to do, Molly, but Reed shouldn't be able to get away with this."

"If everything you've told me is true, you're right," Molly agrees, "and he won't."

* * *

Castle lets out a deep breath as he sits on the edge of his bed in the loft. Being home is good. It's even better to have Kate home with him. He'd expected that she'd take more time to acclimate to being back in New York, but she starts at the Frank Kelly Agency first thing in the morning. At least they have the night together, and Goldberg gave him his blessing to do anything that feels comfortable. Comfortable isn't exactly the way he'd describe making love with Kate. Exhilarating or mind-blowing would be closer, but if he is going to pour his all into something, he could never choose anything else. He can always recover his strength while she's out slaying dragons.

Kate is nervous, almost as nervous as she was when she came out of the storm to Castle's door what seems a lifetime ago. Back then she knew the kiss they'd shared while hunting a killer had rocked her world, but she'd hurt Rick so profoundly that she didn't know if he'd accept her or turn her away. Now, she's tentative again. She came so close to losing Rick, she can't bear the thought of doing anything that might hurt him.

He reaches for her, and his mouth is anything but tentative. His tongue plunges deep as he draws her tightly against his body. He is like a starving man, tasting her everywhere he can reach. As his passion infuses them both, her fear is banished to a back corner of her mind. She wraps around him, every nerve in her body on fire and desperate for his touch. Oh God! How did she live without this? How could she ever live without it again?


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chance

Chapter 4

Flicking her finger over her tablet, Kate quickly scrolls through the text. "Molly did it. She has interviews with Bronson's girlfriend, Rashid, his relatives, anyone with a clue as to how Farrah Usman's death went down. And she has an unnamed source. Two actually. Maybe she talked to Richmond, He was the one who managed to dig up the tape that gave us the truth."

"And of course, the other one is you," Castle assumes.

"I just gave her a trail to follow. She independently checked every part of the story on her own. There's some stuff in here that even we didn't know. She's been in DC ever since she graduated from Stanford. She must have a pretty good network."

"An excellent network, I would imagine," Castle adds as he reads over Kate's shoulder. "So what happens now?"

Kate shrugs. "Congressional investigation maybe. They may have to go around the DOJ, with the AG being Reed's buddy. But it's in front of the public now. One way or another, Reed will have to answer for what he did."

"So what new travesty of justice are you and the Kelly Agency going to uncover today?" Castle inquires.

"We're not sure, Castle. A husband claims his wife was abducted and wants us to find her, but I talked to a couple of her friends, and they think she left because she was being abused. One of them took her to the emergency room after she said she fell down the stairs, but there was an imprint of a ring on one of her bruises. The husband comes on as Mr. Perfect. He's a lawyer on the board of his church and several charities. His hair is almost as faultless as yours."

"I appreciate the compliment - I think. If this guy turns out to be an abusive sleazeball, what are you going to do about locating the wife?"

Kate purses her lips. "Frank's seen cases like this before. He gets a retainer up front. We'll find her and get her side of the story. If she doesn't want to go back, we won't tell her husband where she is, just that she hasn't been abducted. And we'll turn everything we have over to Domestic Crime."

Castle hands Kate a vanilla latte to go. "Whoever and wherever the wife is, I hope she's safe."

Kate palms his cheek and presses a kiss to his lips. "We'll do our best to make sure of that, Babe."

Castle wistfully watches Kate go out the door. It is wonderful having her back, but he misses building theory and going out on cases with her. She tells him whatever she can without actually violating Frank's clients' confidentiality. It's pretty good fodder for his books, but it's not the same as being her partner.

He's not bored. He has more than enough to do planning a wedding. Now that Kate is solidly back in New York, they were able to agree on a date. Unfortunately, to book some of the best venues, they would have had to do that two years ago. Unless the Tardis suddenly materializes in his living room - and wouldn't that be cool - he's going to have to get creative about finding a place. But then, who's more creative than Richard Castle?

He's been reading the Bridal magazines that Mother tried to push on Kate, who treated them with a reaction normally reserved for the nausea induced by a hefty dose of concentrated high-fructose corn syrup. He finds the stories and photographs a bit over-sweetened himself, but he can still dig out a useful nugget or two. After the two traditional weddings he had with Meredith and Gina, he would like something a little out of the box, but not so far as to alienate Kate's relatives, especially her Aunt Theresa. If the location isn't too formal, he and Kate can get away with a ceremony that isn't either.

For a few moments they considered just taking off for Vegas, but Kate really wants to walk down the aisle on her father's arm, and they need to make sure he's available. That means the wedding will be in September. There's no counting on the weather these days, but it shouldn't be too extreme, and if the ceremony takes place indoors, it won't matter.

He's wracking his brains for a spot that would be meaningful to him and Kate, but not in demand by every blushing bride. The 12th Precinct is a possibility, but under the current conditions in The N.Y.P.D., Castle can't see Gates allowing the cops to leave their desks long enough to attend. Suddenly it comes to him, and it shouldn't take more than a phone call and his signature on a contract to secure the space.

* * *

Kate has interviewed six of Tanya Wilson's friends, and they all say the same thing. Brett Wilson is a master at playing the caring, supportive husband in public, but he is a controlling bastard and a mean drunk. Tanya had considered attending Alanon meetings, but Brett would have questioned where she was. She could only see her friends when he had an important business deal in progress and was too distracted to keep track of her. All of them had seen signs of one kind or another. If it wasn't actual bruises, it was the way Tanya jumped at every sound and shrank away from men on the subway or even on the sidewalk. But if any of them knew where she was, they weren't about to tell Kate or any of Frank Kelly's other operatives.

Kate can understand their reticence. If word got back to Brett, Tanya would be in real danger. But there is more than one way to track someone down. Neither Tanya's debit card or credit cards are active. Her accounts are all jointly held with Brett, and if Kate could trace her that way, so could he. She may have been stashing away cash somewhere to make her escape or possibly have an account under another name. Kate already checked Tanya's maiden name, but there are other possibilities. She could have borrowed the identity of a friend or a relative. Kate will have to check them all.

Desk work is Kate's least favorite part of the job but could provide the fastest clues to Tanya's whereabouts. If nothing turns up, she'll try a tack that requires more shoe leather. She really wishes he could be with her on the hunt. He throws out as many ideas as he can in response to what she's allowed to disclose, but it's not the same as sharing the actual clues and having him observe the body language of the people she talks to. She's trained in picking up on telltales, but he has a poker player's instincts for spotting a bluff. He's also always picked up on details she missed. That was infuriating at first, but it solved cases.

She can't help but wonder how he's doing with the wedding plans. She hates to dump the work on him, but she'll barely have time just to pick out dresses for herself and for Lanie. And if she isn't aware of all the details, Aunt Theresa can't grill her on them. She's sure Castle will come up with something terrific. He's better at planning events than anyone she knows. But she's curious about what is bouncing around in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Chance

Chapter 5

The space looks different without half drunken revelers pulling open their blouses so the famous Richard Castle can sign their chests. Still, he can picture the moment when Kate flashed her badge at him; the instant when everything changed. This room was the site of new beginnings for both his writing and his life. Now it could host the next and best chapter, his marriage to Kate. With a little work it should be perfect.

The ballroom is too big for the smallish number of guests that he and Kate envision, but if it is divided, about a third for the ceremony and the two-thirds to accommodate the tables for the reception, it will work just fine. The hotel can handle the catering. He'll have to choose the menu, with as much input as he can get from Kate. It will be the same for the color of the linens. As soon as he signs on the bottom line, he can get back to the printer as to a time and place to put on the save the date cards and invitations. He'll want to book a florist way in advance too. The flowers may have to be reserved and shipped in. He'll need Kate's OK on those also, but he has a very good idea of what she'll like. He nods at the hotel's events coordinator and pulls his favorite pen and his checkbook from his pocket.

* * *

Kate is sitting in a car outside the Macromart where Tanya Wilson's best friend Janet Modisher works as a manager. She just has a hunch but it's a strong one. She believes that if anyone knows where Tanya is, it's Janet. The day shift at the store is almost over, and Kate is planning to tail Janet when she leaves. It will take some luck, but she's hoping that Janet will lead her to Tanya.

She's missing Castle again. His crazy jokes and wild speculations made her time on stakeouts fly. Now the minutes are dragging, but it will be worth it if her theory pans out. She checks the bulky man's watch on her wrist. Maybe 10 more minutes. She has no idea what the procedure is at Macromart to pass the baton to the next shift and clock out. There might be enough time to call Rick, but she doesn't want to risk the distraction.

She spots the yellow coat she saw Janet wearing when approaching the employees' entrance that morning and turns the key in the ignition. Damn! The woman is heading straight for the IRT Subway. Kate will have to follow her on foot through the commuter crowds.

Hanging back as far as she can, Kate keeps Janet in sight. Janet picks the platform for a train that will take her uptown, but she lives downtown. So far, so good. She's not going home.

* * *

Janet enters an apartment building in the Bronx, with a key. There's no doorman. Kate wouldn't have expected one in that neighborhood. She uses her phone to check the ownership of the building. It's listed under the name of "Refuge." Kate's never heard of that organization, but dba's are perfectly legal as long as no fraud is intended. The word implies a lot, and Kate can check it out later. Janet leaves after about an hour, returning to the subway. She boards a train bound for downtown and Kate does the same, texting Castle on the way to let him know she's coming home. A transfer will bring her within a few blocks of the loft, and for now, she has what she needs. She can pick up her car in the morning.

* * *

Castle pulls the chicken Parmesan out of the oven. He's already loaded a stack of photos of the ballroom and the facilities at the hotel onto his tablet, ready for Kate to peruse. Of course, she's been there before at least once that he knows of, but he doubts that she was paying much attention to the interior design of the establishment.

In any case, it's changed. The hotel now features an updated lobby, complete with a Starbucks. The color scheme has been redone as well, to something a bit less garish than what was the backdrop for his book party. If Kate objects to the place, he has 24 hours to cancel without losing his deposit, but he doubts that she will. Their meeting was as significant to her as it was to him, even if she did initially regard him as a suspect.

She looks tired but pleased with herself as she drops her coat and her purse on the chair beside the door, and smiles as she sniffs the savory aroma drifting from the kitchen. "Babe that smells fantastic! I haven't had anything to eat since that cronut you shoved at me when I was leaving this morning."

"Kate, I'm sure it isn't Frank Kelly's intention that his operatives starve to death. A skeleton tailing someone down the sidewalk would be noticed even in New York. I can always pack you a lunch. I used to make some great ones for Alexis. You would not believe my peanut butter and banana sandwiches."

She sinks with relief into a seat at the table, where Castle has stuck a candle into a straw-covered Chianti bottle. She's hungry enough so that a peanut butter and banana sandwich actually sounds delicious. Castle shoves a salad in front of her. "The parm has to rest for a couple of minutes, or it will leave second-degree burns on the roof of your mouth, but you can start with this. It's your favorite, with the black olives and red pepper vinaigrette.

Kate sighs as she tastes the spicy tang on her tongue. "You know, Castle, if you ever decide to stop writing, you could open up a restaurant."

"I thought about it, until two of the other writers I know made a small fortune out of a large one when they embarked on just such projects. Besides, I have the Old Haunt. If I want to display my culinary prowess, I can always introduce a new appetizer or two. My mystery sauce for the wings was a hit."

"Yeah, I never did figure out what that was."

Castle fills her glass with red wine. "You'll have to torture it out of me. In fact, I'm looking forward to it. First, tell me how your case is going."

"I think I have a lead, I'll know more after I check out some details. How was the venue?"

Castle hands her the tablet he's prepared. "I think you may recognize it."

Kate can feel her eyes moisten as she flicks through the images. "This was where we met for the second time."

The wine almost slops over the rim of Castle's glass. "The second time? Kate, I think if I'd met you before that night, I'd remember."

"Only if you recall washed out looking 19 year-olds who want you to sign their books. You were very kind. You saw how wobbly I was after waiting in line for an hour and offered me a chair, but you were too busy with your other fans to talk to me while I sat in it."

"Obviously my loss. But I'm hoping to spend at least the next 40 years or so, making up for it. May I take it that you approve my choice of location to seal our wedded bliss?"

Kate leans in for a kiss. "Approval granted."


	6. Chapter 6

Another Chance

Chapter 6

The last thing Kate wants is to get out of bed. Her feet are sore from following and staking out Janet Modisher, but that is just a minor annoyance. Her real problem is that she hasn't had much time with Castle and she was too tired to do much of anything with him the night before. It's not as bad as it was when she was in DC, but when she's on the New York streets, she feels like a piece of her is missing. She doesn't know how to fix it without giving up everything that makes her who she is, and she doesn't know what else she can do.

Castle can feel Kate moving beside him, but not with her usual feline grace. Her stretch is more like a protest against the coming of the day. He knows the feeling. He had it many times while she was in DC, and during the time he was struggling to come up with a successor to Derrick Storm. But Kate shouldn't be unhappy. They're together, and she has the job she wanted - doesn't she? He turns to her and brushes the hair from her face for a morning kiss. "What's wrong?"

Kate digs her teeth into her bottom lip. "I shouldn't be complaining, Babe. I've got a job where I can do some good, and I'm looking forward to our wedding."

"And yet…" Castle prompts.

Kate lets out a breath, shaking her head. "The work was just better when we were together."

He pulls her to him, tucking her head beneath his chin. "I can't disagree with you there. But what can we do about it? With your experience as a cop, you were eligible to take the P.I. exam. I'm not. I checked. Being an unpaid consultant doesn't count, and Frank won't let anyone on the job without the proper credentials, even working for free. I get it. If one of his people screws up, he could get his ass sued and lose his business. As long as you're with him, we'll just have to keep our theorizing within limits and within Castle walls. Unless maybe you want to start your own agency."

"Castle, if I did that, I'd have even more paperwork than I did as a cop. That's not what I want. I need to be out there solving crimes. I just want to do it with my favorite partner. But no one can have everything they want."

Castle shrugs and kisses the top of her head. "You never know. Things have a way of working out. But I know what I want right now - if the love of my life is of the same mind."

Kate touches her fingertips to his face, in imitation of a Vulcan mind meld. "I sense that we are." She slides up his body until her lips meet his. "Now I'm sure."

With his large hands cupping her firm behind, he pulls her tightly against his groin. "I'm sure of it too, but my mind just migrated a few feet to the south."

Kate grinds against him. "It's in almost the right place." She grasps his hand and presses it against her growing urgency, arching and gasping as he finds the center of her arousal.

He can feel the root of her passion blooming beneath his caress as she writhes against the rapidly tangling sheets. She moans and plunges her fingers into his hair as he continues his explorations with his tongue. He can feel the heat of her on his face as she draws him deeper. The headboard slams against the wall as she convulses beneath him.

He pulls her over him, straddling his hips. She is like hot silk. As she sheaths him, he reaches for her breasts, teasing them to longing attention. They fill his hands as she rides, eyes closed and hair flying wildly around her face. He can feel the pressure rising inside like magma beneath a volcano. She falls spent against him, as a roar erupts from deep within his chest.

* * *

It is fortunate that Kate can do her computer research at the loft. Preferably in bed while regaining her strength and some semblance of sanity. Even better is that Castle can help. She doesn't have to reveal anything confidential for him to assist her in gathering data on Refuge.

It's just as well. Any information about the place is well concealed beneath layers of fronts. Finally Castle's shout of "Eureka," echoes through the room.

She pokes his leg with her bare foot and makes a play on an old pun. "You could use a shower yourself."

He wiggles his eyebrows at her. "Then I guess you don't want to see what I found."

Kate grabs the computer from his lap. "The money behind Refuge is from Women's Wall Against Abusers. I figured it had to be a group like that. That one makes the most sense, actually. It's made up of women who have been abused and are protecting themselves as well as other victims who come to them for help. There isn't listed here except an email, and I'm willing to bet that the owner of it is well shielded too. I can stake out the building and hope that sooner or later Tanya emerges, but I should also send a message. Whoever is at the other end of this email address needs to know that Tanya doesn't need to be afraid of the Frank Kelly Agency or me. If Brett Wilson is an abuser, we want him nailed just as much as they do.

* * *

Castle sighs as he changes the sheets and makes sure the spread is straight on the bed. Working side by side with Kate again was fantastic, especially in such an intimate setting. Somehow, there's got to be a way to make things work out so that Kate can do what she loves, and they can be partners again. He just doesn't have a clue as to what it could be.

He's put out feelers to every connected friend he has and heard the same thing from all of them; the commissioner is immovable. On the other hand, the budgetary situation can't last forever. A new fiscal year will start in July. Things might even be straightened out before he and Kate get married. Or something else might come up. There are always possibilities, usually unexpected ones. You just have to be ready to take advantage of them when they emerge.

That reminds him of what Alexis said about an chance Pi has at some kind of fellowship that would take him to the other side of the world, when she asked him for a letter of recommendation for her boyfriend. Castle's willing to write one, especially since Alexis gave him an outline of things he can say that are at least marginally true. He's puzzled as to why his daughter would be so enthusiastic to have her boyfriend so far away, especially after the debacle of her unsuccessful long-distance relationship with Ashley. Also, she worked hard to find Pi a job in the Brooklyn Grange apiary and a tiny Brooklyn flat where he can crash, and where she spends way too much time. Maybe there's trouble in Fruitopia. If there is, sooner or later Alexis will spill it. He just hopes she doesn't make herself unnecessarily unhappy for too long. Unfortunately that tends to be a family trait.


	7. Chapter 7

Another Chance

Chapter 7

It's been a couple of days since Kate sent her email to Women's Wall Against Abusers, but she gets an answer agreeing to an interview with Tanya in a secure location. Kate follows directions to a small brick building identified only by a street number. A woman she recognizes as Tanya Wilson from a picture that Brett Wilson provided is there, flanked by two other women and nervously twisting the hem of her dress.

One of Tanya's companions urges Kate to take a seat a few feet away. Tanya's voice quavers. "What would you like to know, Ms. Beckett?"

Kate decides to get right to the point. "Ms. Wilson, your husband, Brett Wilson, claims you were abducted and has enlisted the Frank Kelly Detective Agency to locate you. Were you abducted, or did you leave on your own accord?"

Tears spring from Tanya's eyes. "Abducted? Brett is a filthy liar! He came home drunk and beat me, He'd done it before, a lot, but I had no way to survive if I left him. I'd been putting away money in a safety deposit box my friend Janet rented." She nods to both sides of her. "Then I made contact with these wonderful women. They may have saved my life. They gave me a place to stay where Brett couldn't find me and have been helping me to put my life back together. Damn straight I left on my own accord, and you can tell Brett that if I never see him again, it will be too soon."

Kate's lips are parched with fury from Tanya's account. She sucks them into her mouth to wet them, before continuing. "Our agency will tell your husband that we've assured ourselves that you were not in any way coerced into leaving, and that is all. But we would like to turn what we've learned over to the police. Your husband has committed multiple crimes, Tanya, and he should be made to answer for them. If he is not brought to justice now, what will happen to the next woman in his life? She may not find an escape as you did. I'm sure you don't want that."

Tanya whispers with the woman on her left for several minutes before turning back to Kate. "No I don't want that, but I have to be sure that Brett won't be able to get to me."

Kate does her best to hold Tanya's gaze. "Neither I nor anyone at the agency will reveal your whereabouts to your husband. Tanya, I was a police officer for over 12 years and a homicide cop for much of that. I've seen battery accelerate to murder. I know what can happen. So does every cop in the Domestic Abuse division. Everyone involved will do their best to bring your husband to justice."

Tanya swipes at the moisture on her cheeks and sniffs back more tears. "I don't want Brett to hurt anyone else. Yes. Please, Ms. Beckett, talk to the police. Tell them to put him in jail."

* * *

"So did they pick the bastard up?" Castle asks as soon as Kate comes through the door of the loft.

"He's in custody now. Tanya Wilson's statement has been turned over to the D.A.'s office, and they're going to arraign him as soon as possible. He'll probably be granted bail, but he won't be able to find Tanya. And if he makes any threatening moves toward anyone else, he'll be arrested again."

Castle lets out the breath he'd been holding. "You did it, Kate. You got that sonofabitch. How does it feel?"

"I'll let you know when I see him sentenced for assault, but right now I could use a drink - and not the soft stuff."

He gestures toward his liquor cabinet. "Two fingers of single malt coming up."

Castle joins Kate as she settles on the couch with her Teeling Vintage Reserve in her hand. "From justice to justice of the peace, I have some color swatches for tablecloths and napkins at the reception that I need to show you." He digs in the pocket of his shirt. "We can go with classic white or ivory, but I thought you might like either the lavender, the midnight blue or the bright red. We can choose flowers to coordinate with any of them."

Kate fingers the strips of cloth Castle handed her. "I like the lavender and the midnight blue. Could we do both, like have lavender napkins and midnight blue cloths?"

Castle inclines his head in a demi bow. "Whatever my bride desires, and I'm sure that combination will serve as a springboard for the creativity of our floral designer. Her name is Cherilyn, by the way.

Kate takes a sip of her whiskey. "Just don't let Cherilyn go too big. All right, Castle? I want people to be able to see and talk to each other over the centerpieces."

"How about small flowering potted plants?" Castle suggests. "Then any guests that like them can take them home. We could even bring one or two back to the loft. Then every time we look at them, we will remember the day."

Kate leans in for an impulsive kiss. "Castle, that is sweet. Sure, if Cherilyn can make it work. But I just want everyone to have a good time, not find themselves living a spread for Brides Monthly."

Castle caresses her cheekbone with his thumb. "Message received and understood."

* * *

Alexis scans through the letter her father gave her to give to Pi. He used everything she put in her outline. She wishes that she still had the glowing admiration for Pi that is expressed in carefully crafted Castle prose. In truth, she's getting tired of him. It's not that he's done anything wrong. He's always been kind and considerate. It's just that his sunny attitude toward everything has begun to cloy. He always sees things and people in the best possible light. It's been a while since she's been able to do that. Between helping her father with clues to murders, interning with Lanie in the morgue and being abducted by a vengeful Russian spy, she has few illusions about the depths to which humanity can fall. To Pi, everything is just a Saturday morning cartoon where Gaia will send out her faithful bees to make the earth spring into beautiful bloom.

She's also sick of fruit. She'd like to sink her teeth into a real steak now and then, charred on the outside and red on the inside, not mushy, sweet and bright orange. She wouldn't mind a baked potato with all the fixings, including bacon bits, either. She's already sneaking hamburgers from the Student Union behind Pi's back. He doesn't seem that creative in bed either. He may be her first lover, but she's read enough of her father's books to know that there's more than she's getting. She would love to feel like she's moving through a cloud composed of pure animal heat like Nikki Heat does. At most, she gets lukewarm, and she's feeling cooler every day. She just doesn't have the courage to tell Pi that. If he gets his fellowship, she may not have to. The relationship could just die a death of distance, with no hard feelings and no recriminations. But after her breakup with Ashley and having watched both of her Father's breakups with Gina, she doubts that it will be that easy. Things rarely are.


	8. Chapter 8

Another Chance

Chapter 8

Kate's face whitens as she reads a text from Esposito. Castle drops his fork, still filled with his morning scramble. "What's wrong?"

"The commissioner's granddaughter has disappeared. There was no immediate Amber Alert because her parents thought she was at a sleepover with friends, but she never got there, and it took too much time to figure out that she really was gone. It's all hands on deck, but with the freeze, there are no extra hands. There's going to be a call going out for members of the public to help in any way they can, but she's already been missing for over 24 hours, and it doesn't look good. She could be dead, Castle."

"Has there been a ransom demand?"

Kate shrugs. "Espo didn't mention one. If there was, the FBI would be all set to intercept it. You know that better than most people, after what happened with Alexis."

"And I also know that if I hadn't gone to Paris myself, and worked with my father, Alexis would be gone forever. Your old pal in the FBI didn't exactly turn in a sterling performance to find Angela Candela, either. Kate, if the girl is still alive. She needs all the help she can get."

Kate chews the tip of her index finger. "Meaning help from me."

"Help from you, your agency, me, anyone who can do something. Kate, I know how that poor girl's parents must be feeling. They can barely think. They can hardly breathe. When is the information on their daughter's disappearance going to be released?"

"Probably any minute. We should turn on the TV. It should go out on the early morning shows."

* * *

Jane Paulson, host of New York Morning, is soberly reading the bulletin from the N.Y.P.D. Castle has no doubt that the details will be available all over social media, but he takes notes anyway. Marilyn (Merri) Johnson is 16 with black hair and blue eyes. She's 5 foot 6 and weighs 120 pounds. She was last seen wearing jeans torn at both knees and a Maroon 5 T-shirt, at the subway station at 72nd Street and Central Park West. Merri doesn't regularly take any medications but is severely allergic to anything containing peanuts and would need an immediate injection of epinephrine if she ingests any.

Castle blows air through his lips in a silent whistle. "Alexis had a friend like that in fifth grade. She was over here a lot. I had to get rid of half the stuff in the pantry because it was processed in the same facilities as peanut products. She always had an EpiPen on her, and from what Alexis told me, the school had to call the paramedics several times because other students just got close to her with snacks that provoked a reaction. Even if whoever took Merri doesn't try to kill her deliberately, he could do it accidentally just by trying to feed her or even himself."

"That subway station is right underneath the Dakota. That's a pretty rich neighborhood, lots of celebrities and probably a load of private security personnel," Kate notes. "One of them might have seen something."

Castle can feel dread tightening a vice around his stomach. "But it's also right across the street from an entrance to Central Park. Someone could have grabbed Merri and dragged her an almost unlimited number of places where they wouldn't be seen. Kate, you grew up in the city same as I did. You know how many concealed make-out nooks the park has that could be used malevolent purposes."

Kate begins restlessly pacing the floor. "Both the FBI and the N.Y.P.D. would have gone over the area with a fine tooth comb. And from that subway station, she could have gone or been taken anywhere."

Castle strides to her, and wraps his hands around her upper arms, turning her to face him. "Kate, everyone will be proceeding on that presumption, but what if she wasn't? You remember when Tyler Donegal was kidnapped to force his father to help some thugs steal financial records? They kept him in a utility room in the subway. Someone familiar with the system would know about hiding places like that and how to avoid the surveillance cameras."

Kate unconsciously shoves her hair behind her ear. "Castle, that is such a long shot. But if the cops haven't already done it, we could check out subway employees and see if any of them might be AWOL or have a reason to have a hate on for the commissioner or Merri's family."

Castle starts wearing his own track in the hardwood. "Not just subway employees. There are other regular denizens of the underground world; vendors, musicians, even transit cops. Anyone of them might have the know-how to snatch and hold Merri undetected."

"Castle, that's a lot of people."

Castle's long legs quickly cover the distance to the laptop sitting on his desk. He flips it open. "All the more reason to start right now. I can work from here. Do you have more resources at the agency?"

"Yeah, there are some databases we can get into that aren't available to the general public. It's mostly stuff that's designed for skip traces, but there's a lot more that we can dig into."

Castle nods. "Good. If I uncover anything, I'll let you know."

"Ditto."

* * *

Castle rapidly grows frustrated with Google and switches to his subscription service giving him access to archived news stories. As always with searches, the trick is in finding the right keywords. If they don't appear in the story, he could miss a vital lead. Subway is a given, but he also includes police, conflict, and complaint. Unless Merri's abductor is just some nutcase, whose motive would reside strictly in the bad wiring of his brain, someone just might have enough animus against the commissioner or cops in general, to take the unfortunate girl. It's a place to start.

Even as a lifelong New Yorker, Castle is amazed by the number of gripes people have that relate to the subway and cops. A lot of them have to do with gropers and flashers who go uncaught and unstopped. Whoever took Merri is interested in a lot more than grabbing ass or getting his rocks off in front of the commuter crowd. Finally, Castle finds an article about something different but definitely having to do with the subway, cops and a complaint.

A musician, Christopher Larkin, playing in the subway without a permit had been rousted from the 72nd Street Station, and somehow in the process, his guitar had been damaged. According to Larkin, the instrument had originally belonged to Andrés Segovia and was priceless. His protests to the department had apparently yielded nothing, and his lawsuit was dismissed by a judge who just happened to be a close friend of the commissioner.

In his imagination, Castle quickly spins a tale of revenge. The cops in New York City have taken something precious and irreplaceable from Larkin, so he decides to take something equally priceless in return. But if Larkin did take Merri, would he kill her or just hold her somewhere long enough to make the commissioner suffer? Castle fervently hopes it would be the latter. Of course, he doesn't have a shred of evidence to back up his theory, just a deep gut feeling. If Kate hasn't come up with anything else, she might just go along with his hunch.


	9. Chapter 9

Another Chance

Chapter 9

Castle's eyes rapidly move down the printout Kate handed him as she entered the loft. "Looks like Larkin took every avenue he could to air his grievances. He was a regular at the front desk of the 23rd and at 1PP. He even got the musician's union to write a letter for him."

"The court issued a summary judgment," Kate added. "No witnesses, no nothing. He was screwed over, but that doesn't mean he grabbed Merri."

"Are there any better leads?"

Kate sighs, dropping her tote bag heavily to the floor. "Not that I've heard about. You remember Agent Harris from the FBI?"

Castle scrubs his hand over his face. "How the hell could I forget him? He was the lead on the effort to locate Alexis and Sarah. I guess he did the best he could under the circumstances. He had no idea he was up against Volkov. Neither did anyone else except my father. Maybe that's why I've been looking for an unsuspected motive. The investigation of Alexis' disappearance completely missed the mark."

Kate brushes her fingertips down his roughening jawline. "I get it, Babe, I do. And you could be right. The FBI isn't exactly receptive to ideas outside their usual procedures on Merri's case either. They're probably afraid that if they mess up on a case that's this high profile, it will be splashed across The Ledger and every other media outlet in the country."

Castle can feel the heat rising in his face. "And they'd be right. I might even write some of the posts myself. So where does that put an investigation of Larkin?"

The muscles of Kate's jaw pop as her eyes darken. "Squarely on us, with some support from Frank Kelly. The agency is behind me as long as nothing else pressing comes up that Frank needs me to do."

Castle swipes the back of his hand over his eyes. "So what's our next step?"

"Larkin's in the wind, but he does have friends, fellow musicians who know him. Sometimes he sits in with a band that plays at Rockland House, that's a club on the Lower East Side. We could start by interviewing the members and see if they have any idea where he is."

A smile twitches at the corners of Castle's lips. "I know the place. They've launched some good acts. It's been a long time since we had a night out together, anyway. The Rockland House it is.

In Castle's experience, very few club musicians will turn down either a free drink or free food, and he offers keyboard player Joey Blosser both. As Joey digs into stuffed mushrooms, Castle inquires if the band ever uses guitarists.

Mouth full, Joey nods before swallowing and taking a swig from a bottle of imported beer. "We had a guy, Chris Larkin, we called him Lark, but he hasn't been around lately. He had an incredible instrument until it was smashed by some cop. He has other guitars, but not close to as sweet as that one. After it happened, he went to a bad place, you know? Played with us less often and wasn't as into it when he did. None of the guys have seen him in a few days."

Kate sips her own beer. "That's too bad. Doesn't he have anyone to take care of him, maybe get his mood up?"

Joey pops the filling from another mushroom into his mouth. "There's a girl. Marnie something. Lives over a laundromat a couple blocks from here. She comes in a lot. She digs musicians if you know what I mean. She and Chris were pretty tight, but I haven't seen her in a coupla days either. Could be they're together. Probably be better for him if they are. Guy gets into a mood like that, shouldn't be alone."

Castle puts his arm around Kate. "You got that right, bro."

After he and Kate take a walk through some of New York's older streets, Castle points at an establishment prominently labeled "Suds and Spin." "This must be it. There's a list of the upstairs tenants at the buzzers by the door."

Kate studies the names. "No Marnie. That's usually short for Martha."

"Yeah," Castle agrees, "but not every Martha loves it. One of Mother's potential paramours tried to call her that. As I recall, she kicked him out long before sunrise. There's an M. Swinson. That could be her. You know, if she is hiding Larkin, she's not about to talk to a P.I. What are you going to say to her?"

Kate shrugs. "I don't know, Castle. You're the storyteller."

A groove forms over the bridge of Castle's nose. "I've got nothing. No, wait!" He points through the window of the laundromat. "Look! The manager's name is posted with hours he or she is available. See, M. Swinson. Think we could get a load or two of dirty clothes together by say, 11 o'clock tomorrow morning?"

Kate bats her lashes and grabs a handful of his behind. "If we work at it hard enough, we could at least come up with a set of sweaty sheets."

Castle traces the curve of her hip. "Yes, indeed. We should get back to the loft and start work on that right away."

To Castle, the short subway ride to the closest stop to Broome Street seems interminable and the walk to the loft much too slow. After a long day, Kate shouldn't smell as enticing as she does, and the slinky scarlet sheath she's wearing is making his pants uncomfortably snug. By the time they make it to the bedroom, he's almost as desperate to free himself of his clothing as he is to release Kate from hers.

Why the hell do they have to put zippers in the back of women's dresses? And even worse, why do they get stuck? Finally, his fumbling fingers work loose the frustrating smidgen of fabric that is keeping him from the tantalizing feast beneath.

Kate's as impatient as Castle is, and he's wearing a lot more clothes than she is, with way too many buttons. At least most of his things can act as minor props for their little act the next day. Shoving the spread and blanket aside, they can finally get down to producing linens in a condition that blissfully shouts the need for a visit to a laundromat.

As Castle covers her, Kate can feel the heat radiating from his body. She's not much cooler as their mouths meet with a hunger food would never satisfy. She needs him, all of him and she's ready. She's been ready ever since they stared in the window of Suds and Spin. She feels slick inside - and empty.

Castle's desire fills her hand, as Kate guides it to the locus of her ever-growing demand. There's no going slow. The need's been building for too long, without any outlet for relief. They are slamming together, but she wants him deeper still. Her legs rise, wrapping around his back and urging him inward. An indescribable feeling spreads through her, a sensation about which no writer has ever penned an adequate description. Then it comes - to both of them. The reaction she is powerless to control, triggers his. He holds her as the tremors ebb. The trip to the laundromat will offer clear evidence that one great load deserves another.


	10. Chapter 10

Another Chance

Chapter 10

Castle slams the heavy door of the commercial dryer. "This really takes me back. I used to hang around in places like this, and people watch to build characters for my first couple of books. There were the folks who carefully separated their colors and the ones who'd just jam everything in a machine. Very different personalities although I know that in my case if I only used one machine, it was because I couldn't afford a second one. Back in the college years, all those quarters could add up to a meal or two - sometimes more. Now it's credit cards. I wonder if the kids even know how much they're spending?"

Kate rolls her eyes. "Castle, that's a strange attitude for someone who would buy property on the moon and has a standing order at Comicadia."

"Kate, it's one thing to spend it when you have it. It's another to end up eating nothing but ramen at every meal because Daddy's cut you off and you can't afford anything else. That happened to one of Alexis' friends until she got an order of groceries from a mysterious benefactor. Sometimes counting your pennies can be a good exercise. Speaking of which, I wonder what M. Swinson is doing back in the manager's office if she doesn't have to count change. I was hoping she'd show up out here."

"So was I, Kate admits. "Maybe we need to do something to attract her attention."

"Hmm. We could stage a little accident. How in love are you with the jeans you brought to wash?"

Kate's eyes narrow. "Why? What did you have in mind Castle?"

"Let's say a new trend in distressed denim, via massive additions of chlorine. We could use a pair of mine, but the fight would not be as convincing as if I mess up yours - clueless male and all that. I've heard it both said and implied on more than one occasion."

"You want to throw bleach in with my jeans?" Kate hisses.

Castle winces. "Favorite pair, huh? All right, plan B. These are high-efficiency washers. An overabundance of detergent should produce effects dramatic enough to bring M. Swinson out here. Then we can start our little playlet. If it doesn't work, we can always rewash the stuff at home."

"Sure Castle. How much do you think it will take?"

"I suspect that half a bottle or so should produce a cascade of foam of suitably epic proportions. You might not want to get too close."

Castle can see the lips of the woman he assumes to be Marnie Swinson mouthing "What the fuck?" as she hurries out from the office, then scurries back to get a mop.

Kate whacks Castle on the arm. "Damn it, Babe! Now I'm going to have to wash the stuff all over again. I'm going to be late starting my work, and we won't have time to go to Rockland House tonight like you promised."

The grimace that had been twisting the angry mopper's face softens. "You two go to Rockland House?"

Kate scowls at Castle. "Not as much as I want to, but I really like the music there. And I love a guitar player. They call him the Lark. I was hoping he might be playing."

The mop stops in mid swish. "I know the Lark, but he – um – won't be playing for a while."

"See, we would have wasted our time tonight," Castle taunts Kate.

Kate's lower lip trembles. "Do you know when he's coming back?"

Castle can see the assumed Marnie begin to hyperventilate. "He just told me that he has something he's working on that he has to finish." She points to a large sign on the wall urging customers to limit the detergent they use to recommended amounts. "If you two want to finish washing your clothes could you please follow the directions. Otherwise, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Castle puts on his best hangdog expression. "Yeah, sure. My bad. I'm sorry. Could I help you clean that up?"

M. Swinson shakes her head. "Just finish your laundry and get out of here."

* * *

Kate can feel the warmth from the bag of now clean clothes she hugs against her chest, while Castle lugs another one. "That woman was way too nervous for it to have just been about a soapy floor. She's hiding something."

"Or maybe someone," Castle suggests. "Lark might be staying with her. You know the old joke?"

What old joke, Castle?"

"What do you call a guitar player who breaks up with his girlfriend? Homeless. Not very funny, I'll admit, but struggling musicians don't have the easiest time scraping up rent, especially in the city."

"Neither do most of the rest of the people who live here, including cops," Kate points out. "But you could be right. We could watch Ms. Swinson. There's a market two blocks down. Let's see if she is buying groceries for one or for two."

"We?" Castle queries. "I thought Frank didn't want me on the job with you."

"He doesn't, Babe. But we'll be doing it off the clock." She bumps against him as they walk. "What I do on my own time is my personal business."

* * *

"Chip?" Castle offers.

Leaning back in the driver's seat of Castle's car, Kate accepts the crisp triangle and crunches half of it in her mouth. "Why blue, Castle? They taste the same to me as the yellow ones, and they cost more."

"Yeah, but the shade of blue is almost like one of the colors of our wedding. That's kind of cool, right? I just can't figure out how I'd have lavender dip that doesn't taste like soap. I had to settle for the imperfect guacamole metaphor, 'lavender blue, lavender green.'"

"Castle you're not planning on serving chips and dip at our reception, are you?"

"No, strictly for a marital or at least betrothed stakeout. But on the subject of our wedding, I was thinking that while we're sitting here anyway, we could listen to some bands. I have a drive we can plug in with samplings from a selection of them."

"Babe, I thought we'd have a DJ."

Castle's eyebrows rise. "Why? I thought you love live music. You looked like you were in heaven when we went to see Marsalis."

"I do, Castle. But for me, the most romantic singer has always been Sinatra. My dad used to put him on and dance with my mom. That's actually the only time I did see him dance, and I can remember the love in his eyes as he held her. I want us to be like that. And I don't want to hear some guy in a band, no matter how good he is, imitating 'Old Blue Eyes,' while I'm gazing into my own favorite pair of deep blues. I want the real thing - on vinyl, not digital, just like I heard it then."

Castle leans over the console to frame her face in his hands. "If it is Sinatra on vinyl that the love of my life wants, it is Sinatra on vinyl she shall have. And I know just the perfect guy to spin him."

Kate grins. "Yeah, I figured you would. So where's the guacamole?"

Castle reaches into the back seat for an insulated bag. "Castle's catering at your service. Scrumptious avocado and whatever other services you may require."

She pushes back his arm. "As wonderful as that sounds, we'll have to put it on hold. I see something."


	11. Chapter 11

Another Chance

Chapter 11

"It's M. Swinson, and she's not alone!"

Castle squints at the couple approaching the Stop and Save. "Looks like the guy with her could be Larkin. The hoodie is shielding his face, but the height, weight, and build fit his description."

Kate digs her teeth into her bottom lip as she nods and reaches into the back of the car for a low-light camera. "We need to get some pictures. Then maybe we can get the N.Y.P.D. in on this or maybe the FBI. At least they haven't had their budget cut."

"If we have a lead on his granddaughter, might not the commissioner loosen his grip on the purse strings a smidgen?"

"It's possible, Castle, but we can't count on it. We're still the only ones who believe that Larkin is involved, and we might not even be playing in the right ballpark. We haven't seen any sign of Merri."

"There might be a clue in whatever is going to end up in the bags from Stop and Save," Castle suggests. "If they have Merri, and they're feeding her, there might be some teenage junk-food. And if she's still alive, it would have to be the nonevil, hypoallergenic kind."

Kate's eyebrows fly upward. "There's nonevil, hypoallergenic junk food? Isn't that a contradiction in terms?"

"Not if you're a company making it. I have an investment in one. Their stuff flies off the shelves. I think Stop and Save might even stock it."

"But how do we find out if Marnie and The Lark are buying it?"

"I guess we go shopping. Marnie already thinks we live in the neighborhood. Why else would we have been at Suds and Spin? Maybe I should go. Marnie knows you're a Lark groupie. She would think you'd recognize him even in a hoodie. But your oversudsing boyfriend probably wouldn't care. Better yet, I make like I'm thoroughly distracted by anticipation of the night to come. I'll just hang out in the marital aids section looking as if I'm trying to pick the thing that will lend the most excitement to our sexual adventures, until I see them head for the checkout. Then I can get in behind them to see what they purchase."

Kate runs her hand down his thigh. "And what are you going to purchase?"

Castle wiggles his eyebrows and grabs a quick kiss. "I'll let that be a surprise."

* * *

Alexis has been putting off saying anything to Pi until she could find out whether he won his fellowship. At least that would take some of the sting out of what she has to tell him. She's just waiting for him to arrive. Grange tapped him to work late doing a honey inventory. She used her key to the mailbox to check what had come for him. She didn't remove anything from the narrow brass confines, but she noted the presence of a thick envelope from the agency offering the fellowship. It has to be an acceptance, complete with the accompanying documents to fill out. She knows only too well that rejection letters don't require much paper.

She can hear his footsteps on the stairs to the walk-up apartment. He bounces rather than climbs, like a five-year-old. At first, that reminded her of her father, who has more than a few man-child moments of his own. But when it has counted, the man has always taken over. She doesn't know that she's ever seen the man take over in Pi - and she wants a grown-up, at least some of the time. He may have to be one now. She can try to make it about the separation, about deserving to make both of their lives on their own terms. But she doesn't know that she could have stayed with him even if he hadn't won the fellowship. That he did, just makes for a convenient excuse and a less hurtful way to part.

She has -ugh- papaya steaks all ready, along with an apple and mandarin salad that she actually likes. She could kill for some chocolate, but that will have to wait. Right now, her whole life is about waiting, but it shouldn't be much longer.

* * *

Castle stares at the products on the shelf in front of him. It's been quite a while since he worried about anything like them. With Gina, he occasionally used something to melt through the iciness that characterized her attitude toward intimate play with him. Making love with Kate is another universe. Sometimes he feels like he should keep a fire extinguisher near the bed. Still, the various creams and oils are fascinating. Even the euphemistic descriptions are amusing to ponder.

He wouldn't mind having Kate apply the contents of the blue tube to him if he could caress her with the purported magic housed inside the shiny pink one. Even if he comes up empty on any evidence against Larkin, the night will be far from a waste. And one of those massagers might be fun too, despite the picture on the box portraying a woman using it on her face. Uh huh. Sure. He drops the items in the little shopping basket he carries on his arm, all the while watching one of the mirrors mounted above the aisle to see when Marnie and Larkin head toward the checkout.

His quarries are on the move in the right direction. He forces his pace to be slow and casual, making sure that they reach the register first. Marnie and Larkin have a full cart to unload, and at first, Marnie doesn't even notice him behind her. When she does, it's with a nose-wrinkling expression of distaste, rather than the tight fists and whitening skin of apprehension. He's not sure if her look is about him or what's in his basket, but either way, it works.

He struggles to remain impassive as he sees what Larkin places on the belt, Ally Annie's, no GMO, milk free, gluten-free, soy free, peanut free party mix and energy bars. Merri must be with them. It's evident that Larkin and Marnie aren't health freaks. There is also a large bag of cheese puffs and the kind of prepared dinners with enough sodium and preservatives to last on a long-term black ops mission into enemy territory.

"Castle," Kate explains grimly, after he returns to the car, "even if we believe that Merri is with Marnie and Larkin, just a couple of healthy snacks are not enough evidence to take to the cops, let alone a judge."

Castle can feel his jaw tighten. "So what do we do now? You want to break into Marnie's apartment and get her out ourselves?" Kate's eyes darken with determination. "You do, don't you? By the book, Beckett wants to go rogue! You must have a plan." Kate's gaze drops to her feet. "You don't have a plan!"

Kate grabs for his hands. "Look, Castle, if we don't do this right, Merri could end up dead, and we could both end up behind bars. If Larkin and Marnie bought that stuff for Merri, they must want her alive and healthy. That means we have some time. We should go home and sleep on it. We'll both be more clear-eyed to come up with something in the morning."

"Fine. Let's go back to the loft. But with the wondrous offerings I obtained at the friendly neighborhood emporium, I believe we can find our bliss outside of dreamland."


	12. Chapter 12

Another Chance

Chapter 12

Every muscle in Castle's body is loose, so loose that he's not sure he can get out of bed. Kate, however, has become considerably tighter since the night's amusements and amazements. She's sitting stick straight with consternation painting her face.

Castle pushes himself up on his elbows. "Plan not coming to you?"

"I just don't know how we can pull it off, Babe. When Marnie is working at Suds and Spin, Larkin will still be up in the apartment. If Merri is there, I can't think of a way to get to her."

"Would it help to have more information? We could get the plans for the building from the city. They're available to the public. Maybe there's some vulnerability we can exploit. Derrick Storm was always using something like that - you remember the dumbwaiter shaft. It was a clue to solving one of our more puzzling, if creepy, cases."

"Castle, you're not Derrick Storm, and we're not trying to rob a smuggler's pet shop. Unfortunately, I don't have a better idea. I think the records office opens at nine. Let's be standing on the doorstep."

Castle reaches for his watch, which had barely made it to the nightstand when his clothes had flown off 10 hours earlier. "7 o'clock. That gives us a little time to relax and caffeinate.

Kate swings her legs over the side of the bed. "Castle, I'm not going to relax until we figure out how to get Marnie back. But you're right about the caffeine. The more, the better. I'll go start the coffee."

"I'll do it. You already see the glass as half empty. At least your latte should be overflowing with goodness."

The hint of a smile greens her eyes. "Use the vanilla syrup with the sugar in it."

Castle winks at her. "Copy that."

* * *

Castle surveys the layout for Suds and Spin and the apartments above it. There are a back door and a rear stairway, neither of which will help if Larkin is in the flat watching Merri. He and Kate could wait for Marnie and her Lark to make their next shopping trip, but with the extensive list they fulfilled the night before, that could be days – possibly deadly days for Merri.

One thing looks promising – the airshaft which is the less than breathtaking view from the apartment. He and Kate would be spotted trying to scale it and peek in a window - even if he had any skill at climbing walls. An electronic spy, however, would be another matter.

While researching his last chapter, he'd both marveled over and been slightly intimidated by the miniaturization offered to the military. Drones that fit in the palm of a hand are equipped with facial recognition and contain shaped charges that can blow the brains out of an enemy with accuracy equaling or surpassing that of the most talented sniper. Fortunately, the little monsters are not yet available to civilians.

Somewhat larger and more benign types are used for commercial purposes, including checking thousands of miles of inaccessible pipelines for leaks. He can buy a consumer model for about a hundred bucks at the electronics store. He'd like to go a bit more upscale than that, with a camera-equipped drone that can fly up the air shaft and grab a look inside Marnie's apartment. It should go mostly unnoticed especially if its telltale buzz is covered by street noise or if Larkin is playing music or watching TV. If Larkin does see it, he'll probably figure some kid is playing with a model airplane. In any case, the cost of a drone could never equal the worth of Merri's life.

Castle has an idea of where to look for what he needs. There is a dealer on Canal Street that supplies investigators, licensed or otherwise. Upon being handed a suitably healthy fistful of bills, he asks no questions. Castle discovered him by accident when seeking out one of his cooler toys and used him as inspiration for a character. Carrying sufficient cash for the transaction Castle has in mind may require a stop at the bank or at least a high limit ATM, but he should still be able to complete his acquisition before lunch.

* * *

Kate stares down at Castle's new gadget. "Babe are you sure this is going to work?"

"Honestly, no. And if you have a better idea, I'm still all ears. There are many ways I can amuse myself with this, or just gift it to the boys at the 12th."

Kate sighs and shakes her head. "Until we have some real evidence, I can't think of anything better to do. Just be careful. If Larkin appears on your screen - even glancing in the direction of the drone - get that thing the hell out of there."

"Understood. I figure I'll fly this baby up at rush hour. Marnie will still be at her post in the laundromat, and the roar of traffic will be at a maximum. One diesel engine or a faulty muffler could cover the sound of 20 drones. We've got time for lunch before commencing our spy operation."

"Just nothing from the falafel stand. You remember what happened last time."

Castle presses a hand to his abdomen. "Falafel is definitely off the menu."

* * *

Alexis gazes around her dorm room. She hasn't spent much time there, and she notices a few cobwebs on two of her posters and a tiny trail of pellets indicating that a mouse has been exploring her domain. After lavishing affection on Ashley's rat, she's not afraid of mice, but she owes it to her neighbors to let maintenance know about the invasion. Other than that, pretty much all she has to do is dust.

Pi is still in the city. He won't be leaving for a few weeks, but they have agreed that it will be easier for both of them not to see each other again. She can still visualize the hurt that was emblazoned on his face. She hated to do that to him, even if she did offer a plausible reason. They both knew that if she had really been in love with him, she would have waited. Just like if Ashley had really been in love with her, he would have made the time to stay connected.

Over the years she'd had her doubts about love, first because her parents' marriage didn't work out and after that when seeing her father's relationship with Gina go south twice. And then there was the parade of men through Gram's life, including the second husband who stole all her money.

After Ashley and Max, she was really beginning to wonder whether having a boyfriend was worth it, but Pi seemed different. She still has no doubts that he is, but not the kind of different that she wants. Maybe she doesn't have a soulmate, or she'll have to wait 20 years to find one like Dad did. That's a discouraging thought. She needs something else to occupy her mind. She's finished her current assignments, and she doesn't have any more classes until tomorrow morning. Maybe an afternoon at the Angelika will do the trick. Classic movies, buttered popcorn and giant boxes of candy are hardly a panacea, but they're the best thing she can think of right now.


	13. Chapter 13

Another Chance

Chapter 13

Alexis slams her palm on the counter of the concession stand. "I can't believe you're out of Jujubes!"

The teen taking her order answers with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry. I just sold the last one. We don't keep a lot of them around 'cause not that many people want them."

Alexis sighs and nods in resignation. "All right just give me my popcorn - with extra butter."

"It's buttery flavoring," the teen corrects.

Air hisses from Alexis' lips. "Right. Of course, it would be."

As she's turning away with her oversized tub, she hears a tentative voice behind her. "You can share mine, the Jujubes, I mean, if you want to watch together. The box is too big for one person anyway. I'm Micah"

"Alexis, and sure, that would be nice."

The previews are still playing when the couple finds their seats. "Have you seen 'The Day the Earth Stood Still' before?" Micah inquires, shaking Jujubes into Alexis' palm.

"Mm, I used to come here with my dad a lot, before I started college. I think I've seen it at least three times, but the message is as relevant as ever, maybe more. Sometimes it seems like it might not be such a bad idea to have a force of robot police to make sure we didn't all kill each other."

Micah smiles wryly. "I'm still hoping that we humans learn how to control that kind of behavior on our own, or maybe with a different kind of help from above. According to what I've read, the movie is trying to get that idea across without beating the audience over the head with it. That's why Klaatu calls himself 'Carpenter,' and is resurrected from the dead to give his final message before leaving the Earth. The film is a Jesus story, reasonably well disguised, but a Jesus story. There's even a Madonna of sorts, Helen Benson and her son Bobby. Her boyfriend is Judas Iscariot, and the U.S. Army are the Romans. I think maybe Professor Barnhardt could be Nicodemus, but the parallel isn't nearly as straightforward. More likely, Einstein was such a popular figure at the time that Sam Jaffe, especially with that hair, was a stand-in for him."

After the pop mysticism that surrounded Pi like an aura, Alexis finds the depth of Micah's analysis of the movie downright refreshing. He's not a bad looking guy either, although he isn't as handsome as her dad. That would be a pretty high standard that she's never required the boys she's dated to meet. Micah's brown eyes are warm, with an openness that invites discussion, and despite his obvious enjoyment of empty calories, there isn't a spare ounce on his tall frame. The previews end and the final admonition to turn off cell phones goes up on the screen before the movie starts.

* * *

Castle has read through the manual for the operation of the drone three times and taken it for a practice flight in a nearby park. The hum was barely audible against the noise of passing cars. He's hoping that it won't be perceptible at all, from the M. Swinson apartment. He and Kate are as ready as they'll ever be to execute the plan.

He places the drone in an alley leading to the locked gate that closes off the air shaft and retreats to the car to operate the controls and monitor the view from the camera on his tablet while Kate keeps track of the comings and goings in the surrounding area. She also has a police scanner to give them a heads up if anyone decides to report the hovering spy to the authorities. Theoretically, she's not sure they're violating the law. They're not breaking or entering anything, and she doesn't believe owners of the building control the airspace around it. Still, since the days of Lady Godiva, peeping toms have been frowned upon.

Castle slowly propels the drone into flight, carefully examining the images he receives and counting windows until he's sure the drone is hovering outside the right one. He wishes he had sound as well as video, but he wouldn't pick up much through the closed window anyway. At least it isn't blocked by curtains. He holds his breath as a figure too short to be Larkin and too slender to be Marnie comes into frame, apparently being ushered to sit at the kitchen table. He can't tell for sure if it's Merri; he only has a side view, but the hair color and general form seem to fit the missing girl. A hand smacks down something in front of her. From the color of the wrapper, it could be an Alley Annie's energy bar.

"Come on." Castle mutters, "turn toward the camera, just for a second." The girl quickly peels the covering from the snack and brushes the hair from her face, giving Castle a brief three-quarter view. He captures the image before she turns away again, and starts the program which will compare it with a photo they have of Merri. Castle holds his breath as the bar on his screen indicates its progress. It's a match with a 95 percent level of confidence. "Kate, we found her!"

Kate swivels to look at Castle's tablet. "That should be enough to take straight to the head of the commissioner's task force. Send it to your phone, mine, and any other place you can think of. We can't take a chance of losing it before SWAT can organize a rescue. And get the drone back. Tech might want to check its memory for tactical info and to confirm that we really did get a picture of Merri. The force has been deluged with bad tips. We have to make sure we can prove this one is real.

* * *

Helen Benson is backing away from Gort, repeating the words that Klaatu taught her, when Micah feels Alexis reach for his hand. It's what he was hoping would happen. Her fingers are soft but surprisingly strong. From the small callouses on the tips, he guesses that she plays an instrument, no doubt in a way that weaves a spell of enchantment.

He'd been enchanted from the moment he saw her, blue eyes set off by the startling fire of her hair, the shade of which could never come out of a bottle. And she likes Jujubes, his favorite candy since he was four. Obviously, she enjoys sci-fi movies too, or she wouldn't have come. Maybe during Klaatu's final warning to the world, she might even put her head on his shoulder. It's not like they're on a date. All he did was share his candy with her. But he feels like they have a bond that he's never felt with any of the girls he actually has dated. Most of them listened to his treatises about the stories behind films politely, but he could see the boredom and occasional impatience in their eyes. Alexis seemed genuinely interested.

He's wondering just what else interests her. Maybe if he's lucky, he can find out over a hamburger, or on a walk. After the candy and the popcorn, she might not be hungry. He just doesn't want to say goodbye after the final credits roll. He doesn't think he could handle it if she walks away and he never sees her again. He doesn't even know her last name, but he's praying he'll get the chance to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

Another Chance

Chapter 14

The commissioner himself waves Kate and Castle into his office. "I don't need facial recognition to tell me that's Merri. There's a scar on her neck, barely visible in the photo. I remember how she got it. When she was eight, she was playing in a tree at our house upstate and accidentally gouged herself on a sharp tree branch. The way she bled, my wife and I thought she'd hit a vein or an artery. We called the paramedics. It turned out that it was just a deep cut, but I can't remember being that scared again - until she disappeared. And I don't know how to thank you for locating her. My people weren't even close."

Kate lifts her hand, warding off the praise. "The N.Y.P.D. have to follow every lead they have. So does the FBI. I've been there. Sometimes the deluge of tips and false trails gets in the way of finding the real clues. The vital thing now is to get Merri back, safe and sound."

"Your people have every image our drone captured, and the plans of the building where Merri is being held," Castle adds. "Also everything we know about Swinson and Larkin. If there's anything else we can do, we'll help in any way we can."

The commissioner grasps Castle's arm. "Listen, both of you. Without what you did, my task force, this department, would still be nowhere. I want you to be there for whatever operation SWAT executes. Go over the scenario. Make sure they don't miss anything."

Kate nods. "Yes, sir. It would be an honor to do that."

* * *

Alexis had utterly lost track of time. She and Micah talked for hours, walking and sitting on a bench before finally retreating into the warmth of buffet restaurant where, as a mild atonement for the day's earlier Jujube sugar rush, they chose a very late supper of just soups and salads.

Micah looked surprised when she divulged her name. He told her that he'd actually met her father at a con. They'd been standing next to each other in line to meet a group of scientists who'd shown up for a panel discussing the real science - or lack of it - in science fiction movies. The speakers had used the example of "Armageddon" and "Deep Impact" which had both come out at about the same time. The science in "Armageddon" was laughable, with a fire burning in the vacuum of space. Nevertheless, the movie had been a hit. While "Deep Impact," which had been saluted by the American Association for the Advancement of Science for its accuracy, was a more limited success.

Micah had understood how disturbed the scientists were by the public's preference for star-powered action over any semblance of reality. He remembers Richard Castle telling him that he sympathized with the savants' feelings and that for himself, he tried to do enough research to make his books as accurate as possible within artistic constraints.

As she spoons her minestrone, Alexis can still picture the grin that lit Micah's face as he recalled the incident. He is smiling almost as much now as he gazes at her. She's never thought of eating soup as doing anything attractive. Right now she's just working hard to keep the savory liquid from dribbling and staining her blouse.

Micah is trying his best not to slurp. Alexis seems to like him, and he doesn't want to blow it now by sounding gross. Earlier, he was amazed by her reaction to his story about her father. Most of the girls he's met couldn't care less how good the science in a movie is as long as the male lead is a babe and the film gets a multitude of likes on social media. When he and Alexis compared their tenures in high school, they realized that they'd both taken AP Chem and AP Physics. They'd also both studied creative writing, and as yet, in college, neither one of them can see a clear career path.

Unlike Alexis, Micah doesn't come from money. He attended a technical high school, but a public one, requiring an exam to get in, but demanding no tuition. He'd earned a Regents scholarship and chosen to go to City College because between the low cost per credit, his scholarship, and working summers at whatever odd jobs he could fit into his schedule, he'd graduate without the heavy load of student debt that will weigh down so many of his generation. He just isn't sure what he'll do when he's out of school. He's tentatively a chemistry major, leaning more toward physical chemistry, but jamming in writing classes whenever he can, pondering ending up as a technical writer. He pens science fiction, but just because he loves to do it, not because he imagines that he can earn a living that way. He's posted a few novellas on Smashwords but doubts that he's made enough money in royalties that way to pay for more than a couple of hamburgers. He does have one particular story that he's never allowed anyone to read, but right now he'd like nothing better than to have Alexis see it.

* * *

SWAT has kept its distance from Suds and Spin and the apartments above it. They did send a small team into the flat next door to Swinson's to plant devices that could pick up a conversation through the wall. They've also used a silent drill to make holes for fiber optic cameras. Kate and Castle are there with the tactical officers, listening and observing.

So far Merri is safe, but Larkin is never far from her and Swinson is rarely any distance from Larkin, who has a knife stuck in the top of his high boot. There's no sign of a gun. A heavily armed team wouldn't be endangered by performing a full breach, but if the rescue is not carried out with the utmost finesse, Larkin could wound or kill Merri before the SWAT members could stop him. The time it would take to smash through the door would give him the deadly second he would need to slash her throat.

"If you can't break in, can we get them to come out?" Castle wonders. "How about setting off a fire alarm?"

Team leader Lieutenant Moore clenches his jaw and shakes his head. "They might ignore the alarm. If Larkin and Swinson don't feel that anything threatens their lives, they might decide that it's safer to stay put than risk getting caught with Merri. They have to know the whole city is looking for her."

"Then we make it look real," Kate interjects. "You have smoke bombs, right? You could put one in the hallway and let the smoke start seeping under the door. Then when the alarm goes off, Larkin and Swinson will believe it's a real fire."

"They'll probably head for the back stairs," Castle adds. "Those would take them to the door into the alley. With any luck, they'll count on escaping unseen in the smoke and the darkness."

Kate continues. "If you have your men waiting for them there, they can grab them before Larkin has a chance to react."

Moore strokes the salt and pepper stubble forming on his jaw. "That could work. That smoke can be pretty nasty stuff, but it shouldn't do Merri any lasting harm. OK. I'll get my people in place, and we'll follow your plan. We have the ordnance we'll need in the van, so we should be ready to go in about 10 minutes. If you have a favorite prayer, now might be the time to say it."

Castle already has one in mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Another Chance

Chapter 15

On a monitor, Castle watches the smoke seep into the Swinson apartment, just a few thin streamers at first, attracting little attention until Marnie begins to cough. "What the fuck!"

Lt. Moore uses his walkie-talkie to signal one of his men to activate the fire alarm. The hidden camera catches both Marnie and Larkin whitening and stiffening. Marnie grabs the front of Larkin's shirt. "The hell with keeping the girl here for as many days as you tried to get justice. I'm not going up in flames so that you can get your revenge."

Larkin's attempt at a deep breath is shortstopped by a coughing fit of his own. "All right grab anything you can, especially money and credit cards. We'll leave her here. If she burns to death, it will be easier than killing her, and that bastard will still lose his precious granddaughter."

Merri springs from her chair and sprints for the door. Larkin catches up and puts his knife to her throat. "Either you stay behind and hope that you don't fry, or I end your life right now. Move it, Marnie!" Marnie comes running with a stuffed tote bag. "Let's go," Larkin orders. They quickly leave the apartment, locking the door behind them. Merri begins to scream for help.

Moore and his men crash through the door, with Kate and Castle close behind them. Kate tries to calm Merri as the group takes the front stairs to exit the building where more cops and the paramedics are waiting.

The squad that captured Larkin and Marnie in the alley, marches them to the front of the building in handcuffs and they are loaded into a vehicle to be transported for booking and interrogation.

Marked units carrying the commissioner and his wife and Merri's parents come screaming up as Merri is being checked out. Merri burrows into her mother's arms before a caravan forms to follow the ambulance for the girl's precautionary trip to the hospital. Castle and Kate are at the end of the convoy, in Castle's car.

* * *

Alexis hates to say goodbye after Micah walks her to her dorm from the subway. It's a no-brainer that they'll see each other again, but not as soon as either of them would like. They both have full class schedules until the weekend and Micah has his job at a hobby and collectibles store as well. He's living with his parents, but he is paying room and board and needs to make every cent that he can. He works Saturdays, but is off after 8 p.m., so they decide to get together then.

They've been together for less than 24 hours, but Alexis feels like she's known him all her life. The kiss that they share before he leaves her at the door of her room is tentative at first but deepens until she has to remind herself to breathe. She has no idea how she'll get through the next few days without him. Now she understands how her father felt when Kate was in DC. She and Micah can Facetime and text until they can be together in person, but it won't be the same.

* * *

The commissioner locates Kate and Castle drinking coffee in the waiting room. They rise from their seats when they see him approaching. "How's she doing?" Castle asks. "My daughter was kidnapped about a year ago. I got her back safe, physically, but there's a lot of trauma that doesn't bruise or bleed."

The commissioner nods his understanding. "There's already a crisis counselor talking with Merri now. And she'll be getting whatever help she needs for as long as she needs it."

"And Larkin and Swinson?" Kate queries.

"Locked up tight - separately. They won't get the chance to coordinate on their stories or do anything else together - unless it's to stand trial. But I don't think it will get that far. Even a wet behind the ears public defender can tell either one of them that it's best to plead out. Juries aren't sympathetic to suspects who kidnap little girls and leave them in burning buildings, even if the fire threat was manufactured. Lt. Moore told me that you two came up with that gambit. That's twice I owe you. Once for finding Merri and again for helping to get her out safely."

Kate shakes her head. "Sir, we're both just glad that we could help."

"Believe me, I understand how you and your wife, and her parents felt," Castle adds.

"I'm sure that you do. But what's obvious to me is that the N.Y.P.D. needs both of you. Ms. Beckett, I'm going to see that you are reinstated as a detective in homicide, with all the seniority and benefits you earned before your brief sojourn in Washington, DC. I'll dig up the money somewhere. And Mr. Castle, I would like you to return to consulting with the department. I will inform Captain Gates that you are to be afforded every courtesy."

Castle works to suppress the grin of triumph that is threatening to erupt on his face and extends his hand. "Sir, I will do my best to make sure that I don't let Detective Beckett or you down."

The commissioner gives Castle's hand a hearty shake. "If what you did for Merri is any indication, I have no doubt that you will. I understand that the two of you are engaged."

"Yes, Sir," Kate confirms. "Is that a problem?"

"Not unless you make it one. Since Mr. Castle won't be a paid employee of the department, the rules against fraternization don't theoretically apply. But Detective, since he is not a police officer and has not trained as one, I expect you to keep him at enough of a distance from any potentially dangerous situations so that the need to protect him won't act as a distraction to you or any other officer."

"Or you could at least allow me to carry a gun," Castle interjects. "I can qualify on the range and…"

"With all due respect, Sir," Kate interrupts. "There have been multiple times when if Castle had not been backing me up, with or without a gun, I would be dead, along with about 20 members of the FBI and at least two other homicide cops. There would also be a lot of New Yorkers who would have been hit by radiation from a dirty bomb. He's been at least as effective as any member of the force, myself included."

"I am aware of some of those incidents," the commissioner admits. "Mr. Castle, if you do insist on placing yourself in the midst of the action, I'll see what I can do about getting you a carry permit. However, you will be required to go through weapons training at the academy."

This time Castle does grin. "I've always wanted to do that! And the experience will help me add even more authenticity to my books. Commissioner, you have a deal!"

"Very well." The commissioner turns to Kate. "It will take a few days for me to get the paperwork through, but I expect that you'll be able to report to the 12th Precinct next Monday morning to retrieve your weapon and your shield. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check in again on my granddaughter."

Kate and Rick are in each other's arms before the commissioner has made it to the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

Another Chance

Chapter 16

Castle's trainer, Sergeant Leonard Slye, examines a paper target. "Every shot but one is in the center ring. That's better than most cops could do. How'd you learn to shoot? Are you a hunter?"

A tiny shudder ripples through Castle's back and shoulders. "Not unless you count scavenger hunts. I've never seen the point of going out in the woods and killing defenseless animals. I mean I get it about the guys who shoot a deer or two every year to fill freezers for their families. But I don't know who cried harder at Bambi, my daughter or me. She and I have been playing laser tag for almost 15 years. That will sharpen the eye and the reflexes."

"We'll see about the reflexes. You're not going to kill innocent civilians in a game of laser tag. But you might if your judgment fails for a fraction of a second when you're carrying a real loaded gun. You not only have to know how to hit what you're aiming at, but you also need to know when to hold your fire. When adrenaline is rushing through your veins that can be the hardest call to make."

"So how do you test me for that?"

Slye puts a firm hand on Castle's shoulder. "We go to the 'street party.'"

* * *

Alexis and Micah are walking hand in hand in Morningside Park, not far from Columbia. It is exam week. Neither of them has one scheduled that morning, and Micah isn't on shift at his job. Alexis has a tickle of guilt that it might be better to be studying, but she has been doing that faithfully throughout the semester, and especially lately to give herself something to do while Micah's been at work.

Micah is and always has been a quick study, enabling him to read through a book or paper once or twice and have it pretty much committed to memory - much like Dad. At varying times Alexis has viewed her father's ability with jealousy, or even as a bit of a cheat that had enabled him to get along in school without developing any discipline. She particularly held that view when he was struggling to meet the demands of Black Pawn after what she'd regarded as mindless procrastination.

In Micah's case, snap visual absorption been more of a Godsend, allowing him to hold down a job while still successfully maintaining a full schedule of classes. He's anything but lacking in a work ethic, which is evidenced by the slight shadows under his eyes. Things will be easier during spring break. He'll probably pick up as many hours as he can at the store, but those will be limited in any case by the owner's bottom line. He'll have some time to rest, and if she snuggles up to him while he does it, all the better. In the meantime, it's nice to have the few hours they do, together.

There aren't many people in the park. K-12 schools are in session, and it's too cold for most parents and nannies to be taking infants and toddlers out for some air. Alexis and Micah are both bundled up. She notices that the edge of Micah's scarf is beginning to unravel. Knitting and crocheting are skills that she's never developed, but she's considering learning so she can make him a new one. She could buy him one as a present, of course, but crafting one herself seems much more personal. She remembers that Gram went through a stage during which she learned the yarn arts as preparation for a role as a talented but somewhat unhinged grandmother. She can ask the Castle family diva for some instruction, and if that doesn't work, there is a "Needles and Hooks" club on campus she can join.

* * *

Walking with Alexis feels fantastic, even with the bite of the wind on the exposed skin of his face, but Micah is beginning to wish he had a place of his own to take her. Even with paying rent for his room and picking up a hefty slice of the food bill, it's still cheaper to live at home than in even the shabbiest New York apartment. He could afford one if he had a couple - maybe more than a couple - of roommates, but he wouldn't have any privacy either. There would be no point. He and Alexis have had their cuddle sessions in her dorm. That's been a lot better than nothing, but there was always something going on in a nearby room or out in the hall. He never felt truly alone with her, which made it hard to just relax and enjoy the feel of her body against his.

He's wondering about qualifying for married student housing. It's a thought that had never before occurred to him, but then he'd never gone out with anyone he'd remotely considered marrying - or even living with - even if he could afford it. Alexis has changed all that.

He's known a few married students who've become house parents in dorms or other student dwellings. They received free housing in exchange for a few supervisory duties and as he recalls, killing a mouse or two. He'd never fully inquired about the job because he didn't much care. Until now. Logically, it still doesn't make much sense to think about doing something like that. Not only aren't he and Alexis married, they're not even engaged. And they haven't… although they've come very close a couple of times.

Other than trying to settle firmly on majors and career goals, he and Alexis haven't discussed the future much at all. And until he has some plan for earning money doing something besides explaining to customers about the ins and outs of putting model airplanes together and what allows them to fly, he has no business asking Alexis to consider any kind of future with him at all. She may have money. He has no idea what provisions Richard Castle's made for her once she's out of school, but he's no leech - on his parents or anyone else. In any relationship, he has to know he can carry his weight.

The wind is picking up, and despite the sun above, the temperature seems to be plummeting. He's hoping there's a hot pretzel vendor somewhere around. He really could use one, and Alexis looks adorable with a streak of yellow mustard on her bottom lip.

* * *

The "street party" is peopled by figures that pop up out of nowhere. Most of them are of innocent civilians there to have a good time. There are teenagers and adults of all races and ethnicities, carrying various kinds of food, and items bought or won at concessions. There is even a father pushing a baby carriage. But also among them are the terrorists who have come to take as many lives as they can. The deadly attackers don't look unlike the rest of the populace. There are no telltale garments or headgear. They are in ordinary street clothes. The only difference between them and the other festival-goers is the guns they carry. Mock-ups of law enforcement officers with weapons are also part of the mix. In a split second, Castle will have to decide whom to shoot and whom not to shoot. And just as in a real situation, he must be right 100 percent of the time. He wipes his damp palms against his jeans and struggles to inhale before Slye sounds the signal for him to begin.


	17. Chapter 17

Another Chance

Chapter 17

Kate is doing the best she can to massage the knots out of Castle's shoulders, but they keep reforming under her fingertips as he recounts his experience that afternoon. "Kate, I was so close to killing a scraggly looking guy with a gun. I'd started squeezing the trigger before I saw the badge dangling from his belt. Is that what it's been like for you, having to make those decisions, day in and day out?"

Kate presses a kiss to the back of his neck. "Not usually, Babe. At least not where real cops are concerned. We know each other, not because of a badge or a uniform but because of the way we hold ourselves and are alert to everything around us. Telling a civilian from a terrorist - I don't know. You can't see into people's souls. I understand what you went through today, and you did better than a lot of cops do, better than I did my first time.

"It wasn't called a 'Street Party,' then, it was "the Gauntlet," and the figures weren't as realistic, but they were just as fast and as confusing. I shot at someone I thought had a gun. He didn't. It was a radio, but all I saw was a flash of black. They made me take the test with different figures three times more until they were sure - and I was sure- that I had enough awareness to get through it with no doubts. And the street is unpredictable. You know that as well as I do. It's not just guns, it's knives, baseball bats and cars, and it may even be a baby that's not a baby. You just have to keep honing your instincts and pray that you can stay sharp."

"Kate, you're scaring the hell out of me."

"I think the 'Street Party' did that. It was meant to. To help you understand that a gun isn't a cool toy, it's a heavy responsibility."

"Yeah, I get that, and I understand why you and Roy Montgomery didn't want to put it on me. So why now?"

"Because the commissioner may be officially calling you a consultant, but you're my partner, more than any cop has ever been, even Mike, and if you're going to do the job, you're at a dangerous disadvantage without the tools. I almost lost you in DC. I can't let it happen again."

Castle swivels around in his chair to face her. "The tools, huh? Does that mean that I get handcuffs too?"

"Castle, I believe that you already have handcuffs. I remember that night…"

"Oh come on, Beckett. Those weren't real. They were padded inside - and pink."

Kate brushes her fingertip down his lips. "They were fun, though."

"That they were," Castle agrees. "I think I still have them. I shoved them in the back of my closet where Alexis wouldn't see them. There are some things she doesn't need to know. Hey, I've been so distracted by this whole gun training thing that I just realized we haven't seen her for at least a week. Usually, she'll pop in, at least to use the washer and dryer for free, and to eat whatever ice cream I was saving. Damn! She just got rid of Pi, but I think she must have another boyfriend."

"Is that so bad?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, after Fruit Boy, her discernment concerning members of my gender has improved."

"Castle, I'm kind of interested in your gender myself, or at least one particular member of your gender. She strokes the front of his slacks. "That is if you're feeling up for it."

"With you doing what you're doing, I'm getting more up by the second."

"Glad to hear it, because I thought we could have a party of our own - in someplace cleaner and better smelling than New York City streets. And we did change the sheets this morning, didn't we?"

"We did indeed. One thousand thread count. Can't let that much luxury go to waste."

Kate extends her hand to pull him out of his seat. "No, we can't."

* * *

"You want to learn how to crochet," Martha reiterates, more for effect than out of surprise, Alexis has that nesting look about her, one that had been entirely absent in her last weeks with Pi. "So who is he? If you wanted to learn how to make something for yourself, or me or your father, you would have asked long before now. And can he meet your father over a meal of anything but fruit?"

"Honestly, Gram, if I never see another papaya again, it will be too soon. Yes, Micah eats like a normal person - if I eat like a normal person. We like most of the same things except that he enjoys sauerkraut on his hot dogs and I prefer relish. But neither one of us likes onions on our hamburgers."

Martha nods. "That's convenient - and much more pleasant. So this Micah, how tall is he?"

"Six-two, like Dad. Why?"

Martha's eyes narrow. Like Richard. So she's fallen for someone like her father. That could be wonderful or disastrous, depending on exactly what characteristics they share. None of her other boyfriends had remotely the air of Castle about them, so this could be a positive change. She'll have to see what develops, but she can answer Alexis' question somewhat honestly. "Nothing looks sillier than a long scarf on a short man, especially if he has to wrap it around, so he looks like a mummy. But if he's tall, you can make it any length you like. Do you know his favorite color?"

"He likes blue. He says that one of the first things he noticed about me was my eyes."

"Sounds like the poor boy has it as bad as you do. Fine, we'll need a pattern. No doubt you can find one on your computer like you find everything else. Then we can get some blue wool. That's the warmest thing this time of year - unless he's allergic."

"He's not. He has a wool jacket that looks great on him, especially across the shoulders."

"Oh brother," Martha mutters to herself. The last time she noticed the shoulders on a man, they were love interests for two years on and off the stage. Too bad he got that play in the West End at the same time she got a movie in L.A. It was pretty heart-rending. They really could have… She shakes herself out of it. It's time to concentrate on what her granddaughter needs. And the sooner she meets this Micah, the better. Preferably before Richard does. If there's going to be another explosion, like there was when her son found the refrigerator looking like a fruit stand and realized that his last razor blade had been used, it's best to be prepared.

Alexis has already pulled her laptop out of her leather messenger bag and started to do whatever she does when she searches for something. She turns the computer so that Martha can see the screen, A picture of a scarf is alongside a pattern for one. It's all single crochet. That should be simple enough for Alexis to learn immediately. They might as well go to Knit Up the Raveled Sleave of Care for Alexis' supplies. One can rarely go wrong with Shakespeare - even if the quote is from the Scottish play.


	18. Chapter 18

Another Chance

Chapter 18

Castle had never spent a Thanksgiving this way before. Even with the addition of Kate, the staffing at the 12th is still woefully inadequate, and for a lot of the cops, if they are going to give thanks, they will do it at the precinct. He and Kate came in for swing shift while much of New York would be in a turkey-induced stupor. He decided that if Kate had to be there, he would be too, and he'd bring dinner.

He'd been up way too early, putting two birds in to roast, using a portable convection oven for the second one. They'd held an early family fest at the loft, with Mother, Jim Beckett, Alexis, and her new beau, Micah. He immediately remembered the young man. He hadn't had too many science-oriented discussions at cons, and he'd been impressed. He was also relieved when he watched the boy dig into his drumstick and slosh gravy on his mashed potatoes. Alexis seems to have at least found someone who can appreciate the finer things.

There's no doubt that Micah has talent. He managed to reassemble the toy helicopter Castle had crashed, so it could finally make a successful flight around the loft. Alexis is thoroughly enthralled with the guy. Castle's seen his daughter through Owen, Ashley, Max, Pi and a few in between, but he'd never seen her light up quite the way she does around Micah - not even on Christmas morning. She's never handcrafted anything, like Micah's scarf, for one of her boyfriends before, either. Maybe Castle's a little jealous of that. It's been a long time since Alexis presented him with a cookie angel or a beaded bracelet. Once Meredith had thoroughly inculcated her in the art of shopping, her gifts had been purchased - albeit with care. Until now.

Alexis is definitely on the road to something. He just hopes she doesn't attempt to traverse it too fast. And on the subject of fast, the way the detectives from the bullpen are attacking the turkey, it will soon be a skeleton reminiscent of the ones in the desert scenes in old Saturday morning cartoons. There's unlikely to be anything left of the side dishes either, especially the yams, and the total devouring of the pies and cookies is an inevitability.

The phone rings on Kate's desk, and she immediately begins to scribble on a sticky note. He catches her gaze as she puts down the receiver. "Got a case?"

"One of the clowns was missing from a group in the parade this morning. They just found her, dead."

* * *

Perlmutter, more surly than usual after being pulled away from his dinner with his brother Edgar, looks up from the body, which was discovered in a shed used to house costumes. "Before you ask, I'll want to get her back to pin down a solid time of death. The temperature dropped last night, and this place wasn't heated, so I'll have to do some calculations and other tests. I can tell you that she's been dead at least 8 to 12 hours, possibly more. She's in full rigor. He gestures as if cracking something in half. "Stiff as a board."

"And what stiffened her?" Castle inquires.

"It's a natural process, Castle. Haven't you learned anything during your tenure as a defective detective?"

Kate rolls her eyes. "Cause of death, Perlmutter."

"Blunt force trauma. Someone bashed her head in. The wound doesn't have the classic signs for a pipe or a bat, but it was with something big and heavy. I'll be able to tell you more when…"

"You get her back to the lab," Castle finishes. "We know."

Ryan wanders up with his ever-present notepad. "Victim's name is Tillie Sondheim. She had an I.D. on her from Macy's."

Kate nods. "A lot of their people get to be in the parade. If she was missing, I wonder why they didn't search for her."

Espo ambles up to stand beside Ryan. "Apparently, they did, but this morning this place was jam-packed with people rushing to get ready. She was lying behind all this stuff, and they were looking for a live person, not a dead body. She's been a clerk at the store for 20 years. I haven't been able to get much else so far. Most of her co-workers are celebrating with their families, but apparently, it was her habit to come and try on her costume and work on her makeup the night before the parade. That's what she would have been doing here, and it wouldn't have been much of a secret that she was coming."

"She isn't wearing a costume or any clown accouterments," Castle points out unnecessarily. "Whoever killed her must have been waiting for her, possibly with the weapon. Who would want to kill a clerk at Macy's? It's hard enough just finding one."

Kate gazes around the shed, taking note of the racks and shelves filled with garments and props from parades past and present. "She was killed at a Macy's facility. One of her co-workers might know why. Not much chance of talking to any of them now. They're probably enjoying what's left of their holiday. They should all be at the store to handle the Black Friday rush tomorrow. Let's find out who the next of kin is and make the notification. Then we can start fresh in the morning."

Castle jams his hands into the pockets of his coat. "Hell of a thing to hear on a day when you're supposed to be counting your blessings."

Kate pulls the belt of her wrap coat tight and heads toward her unit. Castle follows close behind.

* * *

Libby Sanders dabs at her eyes with an already soaked tissue. I had a bad feeling when I couldn't spot Tillie in the parade. We just watch it on TV, but she was supposed to be on a float so it shouldn't have been hard to pick her out. I know her clown character. She's been the same one for years. Then when she didn't show up to have dinner with us - my husband and me and the children - I knew something was wrong. If she got held up, she would have called. She always did. She had perfect manners no matter how obnoxious a customer was. That's why the store loved her so much. Usually, she ended up calming whoever is making a stink down and making a sale."

"Sounds like she was great with the customers," Kate comments gently. "How about the other employees? Anyone she didn't get along with?"

Libby shakes her head vigorously. "Everyone liked Tillie. I mean they kept voting her employee of the month and employee of the year. She has - she had- a shelf full of awards. She was very proud of them. She didn't have any family but us. She put everything she had into her job. That store was her life."

Kate slides into the driver's seat of her unit but doesn't turn the ignition. She just sits there, her leather-gloved hands on the wheel.

"Something wrong?" Castle asks.

"I was just thinking about what Libby said about Tillie giving her life to the store. Even with having her sister and her family, that's a pretty lonely way to be. It's kind of the way I was before I met you, giving everything to the job, trying to close the most cases, be the smartest, the best."

"You are the smartest and the best, Kate."

"But it didn't mean much until we started working together and I found reasons to be somewhere other than at the 12th. It's just sad, that's all. Tomorrow the shoppers will rush the doors of the store trying to grab their bargains, most of which will sell out in the first two minutes anyway. The only time they'll think there should be another clerk around is when they have to stand in line at the register. Tillie's life should mean more than that, Castle."

Castle leans across the console to press his lips to her hair. "Kate, we're just starting to find out about Tillie. By the time we're finished, perhaps we'll discover that it does."


	19. Chapter 19

Another Chance

Chapter 19

Kate and Castle are ushered in the employees' entrance and accompanied to a small room they can use to talk to Tillie's co-workers. The doors had opened at 6 a.m., but even at nine, the atmosphere is frantic. With the throngs of bargain-hunters overrunning the store, it will take some effort for management to free up any members of the sales staff from the barely controlled chaos, but the plan is to bring them in one at a time as soon as possible.

As soon as possible appears to be taking a while. Castle asks Kate if she'd like to spend the time on wedding planning. Their discussions on the subject were suspended during the search for Merri, and Kate's reintroduction into the N.Y.P.D. They'd decided weeks before to avoid gift registries, or gifts from their guests at all, in favor of contributions to a fund to support the families of deceased or disabled first responders. Castle lined up a DJ, and Cherilyn has already put in the orders for any flowers that will need to be shipped in, but they still need to agree on a menu.

Castle has been forced to sit through too many rubber chicken affairs to give the catering staff at the hotel leave to grind out the usual. Kate also wants something that will intrigue and amuse their celebrants. From a hotel kitchen that may take some doing, and possibly a guest, or at least consulting, chef. Castle proposes that he get the catering supervisor on the phone to see what they can work out.

Bobby Cray sounds harried. Castle can only imagine that he's been juggling Thanksgiving family get-togethers along with plans for parties throughout the holiday season. Still, given the premium that Castle is putting out for the arrangements, Bobby better try to be as accommodating as he can. He explains that while the hotel's chef de cuisine can be territorial, if the qualifications for whomever Castle plans to bring in pass muster, his or her presence will be tolerated. However, in the interests of avoiding any liability for the hotel, whatever suppliers the consulting chef plans to use, will have to be on the hotel's approved list. The paperwork can be emailed to Castle and or his chef, but the coordination of deliveries will require some advanced planning.

Kate facepalms while Castle thanks Bobby for his time. Rick reaches for Kate's hand. "This won't be as complicated as Bobby made it sound. He was just trying to discourage us from taking him outside his comfort zone. But that's what we do, right? Think out of the box. So now that we know we can bring someone in, whom do we want? Do you want to try for Jennifer Wong, Maddie Queller's chef? Before she went to work for Maddie, she said she had a catering business going. Or maybe Rocco DiSpirito or Michael Symon?

Kate giggles. "I know you'd love Symon. I've caught him when the TV was on in the break room a couple of times. He's like you. He thinks everything is improved by the presence of bacon."

Castle's eyebrows fly up. "Well isn't it?"

"Not for a maid of honor who's dieted for three months to make sure she fits into her dress. How about if we lose the celebrities? Who did the food for that first Halloween party you invited the whole bullpen to?"

"You mean the one where you staged the scene from _Alien_? That didn't do much for the appetite, Kate, although it did increase traffic at my very heavily spiked punch bowl."

"That is the party I mean. Anyway, the potency of the punch aside, the food was delicious and creative. I never thought miniature goblins could taste that good. And the tiny tombstones were out of this world."

"They were tasty," Castle recalls. "That food was all done by Tamera Bardot. Her father runs a restaurant up in Westchester, that serves traditional French cuisine. It's all very upscale, especially the prices. Tamera was at the party. She was the one with purple and green streaks in her hair. That look wasn't just for Halloween. She has a unique sense of style. Tamera attended the Cordon Bleu, but she wanted to break away from Daddy's version of the culinary arts and do her own thing, so she founded Kicky Katering. She's never put a thing on a table that I haven't loved, but she definitely has her own way of presenting a meal."

"I noticed. But if Tamera can manage something that's not too off the wall, I think her food could be fun."

Castle shrugs. "I can set up a meeting, and we can find out."

The door opens, and a young woman with a Macy's nametag comes in. "I'm Casey Meacham. I worked in the same department as poor Tillie - for the past six months anyway. I was told you wanted to talk to me."

Kate gestures toward a chair. "Please sit down Ms. Meacham. I'm Detective Kate Beckett, and this is Mr. Castle. We just need to ask you some questions about Tillie."

Casey drops into a chair. "I don't know how much I can tell you. I mean, Tillie was nice and everything, and she knew all about the store. But I didn't get to talk to her much, except about where to find something or what was coming in. We worked the same section of the store so we couldn't go to lunch or on breaks at the same time. I mean, I don't know anything personal about her."

"Then tell me about when you worked with her," Kate prompts. "Did she seem worried about anything or distracted?"

Casey scrunches her eyes and rests her chin in her hand. "Not worried. She was excited about the parade. It's a big deal to be on a float. She talked a little about how she was looking forward to it." Casey's voice drops, almost to a whisper. "But some people talked about Tillie sometimes. I heard them in the lunchroom and the ladies room. What they said got pretty nasty. Some people thought she got too many awards and all the attention - like getting to be on the float. They thought she should retire and give other people a chance."

"Did Tillie know that people felt that way about her?" Castle asks.

"I don't know. I never heard anyone say anything to her face. And she hung with an older crowd anyway, women who've all been here a long time. I've seen them getting ready to go out together after work sometimes. I don't know where they went, but Tillie would leave with them."

"Kate pushes a pad and pen toward Casey. Could you write down some names - people who complained about Tillie, and also the ladies who were her friends?"

Casey picks up the pen. "I can try. You don't always know who a voice belongs to when you're going to the bathroom or trying to eat your lunch, you know? But I think I know a couple. And I know the names of two of the ladies Tillie hung with too. They're kind of mentors around here like Tillie was."

"Just give us what you can," Kate urged. "We can check the names out."

Casey drops the pen. "You won't tell anyone what I said, will you. Not about the mean ones, I mean. I still have to work with everyone."

Castle puts a finger to his lips. "Not a word."


	20. Chapter 20

Another Chance

Chapter 20

Castle climbs into bed beside Kate and tries to will his muscles to relax. "Who thought it could be so exhausting just to see other people acting as if it was the last chance they'd ever have to get their hands on a bargain. I like to save a buck as much as the next person - maybe more when I relive parts of my childhood - but what went on at that store on today was sheer madness. I'd rather let my fingers do the walking on Cyber Monday."

Kate rolls over and slips her hand beneath the waistband of his pajamas. "You don't have to wait that long to let them wander."

"And what path would you like them to take?"

Kate eases his bottoms down and kicks them toward the foot of the bed. "Use your writer's imagination. What would Jameson Rook do?"

Castle begins to trace her body with his hands. "I believe that he would investigate every detail."

Kate's fingers slide up and down his rising adoration. "As would Nikki Heat."

Castle pulls her against him, the warmth of their bodies mingling into a burgeoning conflagration. Castle explores Kates hottest region. She bucks at his touch, slick and ready. It's happening too fast. he needs to enjoy more of her, all of her.

His fingers titillate and tempt, while his mouth finds her breasts, loving first one surging tip and then the other until she is moaning beneath him, arching in desperation to to be filled.

Grasping the tantalizing curves of her hips he lifts her over him, where she can take him in. She gasps for air as he thumbs her trigger point. She need the full length of him as far inside her as it can penetrate, feeding the frissons that sizzle across her skin and through her veins.

A rush of sensation is infuses her being like the ocean on a beach at a rising tide. One final thrust and the oscillating flood is released, coursing through her and Castle both. The uprising subsides, the waves ebbing slowly, leaving them boneless and breathless.

* * *

Castle groans as the alert on Kate's phone sounds. Her hand snakes out from beneath the covers to turn it off, and she stares at the screen. "When Libby Sanders went to her sisters' apartment to get some clothes for the mortuary to dress her in, the lock was broken. She called the cops, and when they escorted her inside, the only thing she could find missing was one of Tillie's sales awards. There was another one like it, and from the shape, Perlmutter thinks the stolen object might have been the murder weapon. CSU is still going over the apartment for any clues as to who would have broken in and taken it."

Castle props himself up on his elbow. "That would suggest that it was someone from the store, maybe one of the people whose names we got from Casey or from the women Tillie socialized with after work."

"That was a pretty long list of suspects, Castle."

"True. Behind the smiling faces hawking retail wares is a lava pool of seething resentment. But we've slogged through murkier swamps. Ooh -really mixing the metaphors this morning. I need caffeine- lots of it. You want your usual?"

Kate drags herself to the edge of the bed. "I think I could go with something stronger than a vanilla latte. You still have any of that Vienna Roast my father likes?"

"You mean the stuff that eats the espresso machine? That's worse than the sludge you were drinking at the 12th before I rescued you and the boys from the continuing erosion of your stomach linings. There's some left from Thanksgiving. But if you really want it, I would advise mitigating its corrosive effects with breakfast. We still have a couple of chocolate croissants."

"Sold!" She picks up her phone again. "I'll start setting up some interviews while it brews. And dibs on the first shower."

"We could take it together."

"Castle if we do that, neither one of us will have the strength to get out of here."

He sighs. "You're right. But it's still an intriguing thought."

* * *

The expression on Luna Mayfield's face is apathetic – but studiedly so. The set of her body and the rubbing of her fingers against the tabletop scream apprehensiveness. Kate opens a file and spends five minutes studying it while the young clerk sweats, before finally looking up. "Ms. Mayfield, how well did you know Tillie Sondheim?"

Luna's fingernails dig into her palms. "I hardly knew her at all. She worked on the same floor at Macy's that I do. I mean I said hello to be polite."

"That's interesting," Castle inserts, "because you were overheard by more than one of your co-workers saying things about Tillie that were far from polite." Kate passes the file to Castle. "Oh yes, 'biddy, outdated, hag.' This is a bit more creative, 'past her expiration date.' Perhaps you helped her to expire."

Luna's chair scrapes against the floor as she rears back. "What? No! I didn't do anything to Tillie. I mean yeah, I thought it might be good if she retired and gave the rest of us a chance to get some recognition, maybe move into a manager's job. But I wouldn't hurt her. It would be like killing my grandmother or something. Gross!"

Kate closes the file, the snap of the cardboard cover vibrating through the air of the interrogation room. "Where were you the night before the parade?"

"I was with a bunch of other people from the store, kind of an early Friendsgiving. I can give you names. Ask them."

"I'll do that," Kate promises.

* * *

Micah will never be so glad to see the end of a day. Black Friday was bad enough, but all the hobby shoppers who thought they'd avoid the crowds are showing up today. A lot of them ask for help. He doesn't mind that. He's glad to give it. It's the ones who think they know everything about how some of the controllers should work because they've seen some segment on a talk show, that drive him crazy. The hyperbole that is disguised as information leads them to expect the impossible. They are convinced that the devices will be able to deliver it. The little knowledge they have might not be dangerous in a life-threatening way, but it's all he can do to keep them from destroying the merchandise. And of course if he can't replicate the wonders they saw on their screens, it's his fault for trying to sell crappy stuff. He's even heard a few insults that are new to him, which for New York, is saying something.

At least he doesn't have to work Sunday. He wants nothing more than to curl up with Alexis. She said her neighbors on both sides in the dorm went home for the holiday. With any luck, there won't be much to impinge on their time together. Her tiny fridge is stuffed with leftovers from the Castle family feast, too. And he has a few things he can add to their stash. Hopefully, they can just hunker down and enjoy each other without the world intruding. He can't imagine anything he could look forward to more, except maybe being able to share more than a day at a time with her. He can only hope that time will come.


	21. Chapter 21

Another Chance

Chapter 21

Kate snaps her leather folder shut. "That was the last of them, Castle. Anyone look good to you?"

Castle leans back in his chair to stretch out the kinks. "Honestly, not a one. They were jealous, but more the kind of jealousy that leads to grabbing the last piece of Tillie's favorite pie before she can get it or hiding her clown nose - not murder. You got the reports from Perlmutter and CSU. Anything enlightening?"

"Just that Perlmutter has assured himself that an award like the one that was missing was the murder weapon. CSU didn't find any usable trace or DNA. This time of year, whoever broke in was probably pretty well covered up. There aren't any security cameras in the building, and none of the neighbors heard or saw anything. Our killer might have been in or out in a minute or two."

"That's another thing that doesn't fit. If it were a jealous co-worker, you would think the awards would be smashed and the apartment at least messed up a little. I'm beginning to wonder if Tillie was killed with that award to distract us from the real motive."

"What motive, Castle? She worked at Macy's. She didn't have money. What insurance she had was slated to go into a college fund for her sister's kids. As far as anyone's been able to tell us, there's no significant other. That lets out love, jealousy, and cash. What's left?"

"According to Cannell's playbook, covering up another crime. But what crime could Tillie know about?"

Kate closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I don't know. Pilferage by another employee maybe, but store security said there were no unexpected losses, so that wouldn't track. Castle I think we're stuck." She looks down at the man's watch on her wrist. "It's getting late. We should go back to the loft. Maybe you'll get one of your off the wall inspirations."

"I'm not feeling very inspired right now, but I do have some paperwork that Tamera sent me to go over. She texted that there's a problem with some of the ingredients she wants to use for our reception feast, but I haven't had a chance to check out the details. We could do that together - after we eat something. I'm starving already and looking at anything about food will just make my stomach grumblier."

"I could get my teeth into something myself," Castle. "Let's throw a quick dinner together and then we can check out Tamera's hassles."

* * *

Alexis is way ahead on her term paper. It keeps her hands on the keyboard while Micah's at work. Otherwise, she'd be yielding to the temptation to dig into her bag of cheese puffs. The fact that they're organic and non-GMO doesn't make them any less fattening. She doubts that a few pounds would matter to Micah. He seems to enjoy having something to hold on to. But they matter to her. She already knows what dress she's planning to wear to her father's wedding to Kate, and she's determined that her dimensions won't change. In any case, she's always seen herself as the one person in the family with self-discipline, and she's not about to give up on that now.

She glances at the time at the bottom of her screen. Micah has about another hour to go on his shift. He promised that he'll Facetime her when he finishes. It will be too late for him to come up to Columbia, especially since he has his own school work to do, but it's always easier for them to get through the night if they can see and hear each other before they go to sleep. Calls, when they wake up, are great too. She's come to the point where she's not sure she could get through the morning without one. She never felt that way about Pi, not even at the beginning in Costa Rica when she decided to bring him home with her. If anything, he was always way too cheerful in the early hours for her taste. Before long, it began to grate on her nerves. Nothing about Micah grates - except his absence.

* * *

Kate scans through the items Castle highlighted in the attachment to Tamera's message. The hotel objected to the portobello mushrooms Tamera wanted as part of her alternative dish for vegans. Same thing for the tiny purple potatoes and the plums that would have been destined as part of the sauce for chicken. They're all marked with a code. "What does 'UAS' mean?"

Castle glances over to where she's pointing her finger. "My guess would be unapproved supplies. Remember that Bobby Cray said that anything Tamera brought in would have to be on the hotel's approved supplier list." His eyes widen as his mouth falls open.

Kate knows that look. "What are you thinking, Babe?"

"I'm thinking about Tillie. She knew the store's stock backward, forward and inside out, right? She could always figure out what would make a customer happy, even if the other clerks didn't know the store carried or could order it. So what if someone, perhaps a buyer, was trying to pull some kind of a scam substituting inferior – or worse - counterfeit products. Whoever it was could have been taking a bribe from the seller and falsifying the records. A scheme like that, pulled off across multiple stores and coming into the highest sales months of the year, could net a tidy little sum. And if the perpetrator thought that Tillie would twig to it, he or she would have two motives at the top of the hit parade, money and Cannell's addition. We need to have someone go over the purchasing records for products Tillie would have handled. The clue to our killer might just lay therein."

"I can have our fraud people look into that, but they're more experienced with embezzlement and door to door rip-offs than retail switch-ups. Who- besides Tillie - would be able to understand that kind of thing?"

"Isn't Jenny Ryan working as a buyer for a department store? There was that eye-shocking tie she gave Ryan, but that could have been just a momentary aberration attributable to love blindness. We should ask her to give it a try. Kevin jumps at any chance to have her around the precinct, and she does love mysteries. She told me once that she reads all of mine."

A smile teases Kate's lips. "I'll bet she'd get a charge out of actually working on an investigation instead of hearing Kevin recount his roles in solving our cases in what is probably excruciating detail. I'll give her a call - in the morning."

"And what would you like to do in the meantime?"

"Oh, I don't know, Castle. I have some episodes of _Temptation Lane_ to catch up on, or we could watch a movie." She climbs into his lap and works her fingers into his hair. "We have had a long day. Maybe we should just take a nap."

Castle reaches up to cup her cheek. "Naps are good. I like naps, especially with company."

Kate covers his hand with her slim fingers. "You'll have all the company you want -as long as it's mine."

Castle presses a kiss into her palm. "Can't imagine ever wanting it to be from anyone else."


	22. Chapter 22

Another Chance

Chapter 22

Jenny waves to Kate and Castle from the door of the conference room, signaling them to come in. She points to a listing she's underlined on a spreadsheet. "See these designer jeans? They're supposed to be made in North Carolina, but they were shipped from Bangladesh, where they could be made for practically nothing. She picks up another sheet. "And see this entry? The clothes from this company are made in L.A., not China." She indicates yet another printout. "And these pants are specialty items from an indie designer. Short runs like this come from a shop in the Garment District, not from India." Those all had to be cheap knockoffs being sold as the real thing. The inventory records were changed, but whoever did this, didn't change the shipping records. Maybe they figured no one would check."

Kate taps her fingers on a pile of paper. "How many stores were involved?"

"No way to tell about all of them. Macy's has over 600 stores in the U.S. and more around the world, and they run Bloomingdale's too. It could have been any number of them. Even with just the one on 34th Street, whoever was doing this would have been making a lot of money."

Castle examines the conglomeration of data. "You mentioned three foreign countries. What kind of a job would a person have to hold to have the contacts to pull something like this off in all those countries?"

Jenny shrugs. "It would have to be a department buyer. But they wouldn't have to meet in person. A lot of purchasing starts on the web, and vendors can just send samples."

Kate nods and repeats, "Department buyer. That shouldn't be too hard to track down."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Castle asks as he hands Kate a freshly crafted latte.

She smiles at the foam heart topping the liquid. "That's sweet, Babe. I'm filling out an affidavit to get a warrant to see the personnel records from Macy's. They didn't balk too much about the printouts on the merchandise. It's not like they make a secret about what they sell. But employment records have confidential information, and the store's not releasing them without covering its ass. We could use a sympathetic judge too. Our theory of the crime is built on supposition. It's strong supposition, but there's no real evidence imported jeans have anything to do with Tillie's murder."

"Markway?" Castle asks. "He should be feeling pretty magnanimous. He just came back from a vacation in Florida. He got in the rounds of golf he's been pining for while it's been so cold up here. Chances are if we show up with a pastrami sandwich from Katz's and a couple of huge kosher pickles, he'll be well disposed to grant your request."

"Castle, a cop can't bribe a judge - not even with deli."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a cop then, isn't it?"

* * *

Alexis' brows threaten to descend into her eyes. "They offered you the night manager's job?"

Micah nods. "Yeah. It would mean more money, and I sure could use it, but it would mean more hours too, including Saturday nights. I'd have Sundays and Mondays off, so we could still have those together. And we could meet up during the day when neither of us has classes. We might even be able to do more of that because my schedule would be more predictable. I just will be spending some extra time teaching some of the salespeople how the models go together and how to work the electronics. There are a couple of them who will also be showing me stuff about crafts like scrapbooking, stamping and card making. I've never been into any of that."

Alexis can't help smiling. "Yeah, me either. When I was in high school, some of the girls were really into the whole stamping and scrapbooking thing. They had sleepover parties where they did it. They had a great time, but I was bored silly. I liked building things better. My dad and I once made a flatulent robot. It was kind of gross but also kind of cool."

Micah grins at her. "It sounds cool. What did you use for the flatulence, one of those little battery operated bellows that they put in toy animals to make it sound like they're snoring?"

"Less complicated." Her face reddens. "It had a whoopie cushion inside, and a little motor that compressed it just enough to make the fart sound. But we had to take the cushion out and pump it up every time before the robot would work. With bellows, we wouldn't have had to do that."

Micah pushes his slightly overlong hair off his face. "Or you could have built a pump into the robot. It would have worked either way. Come to think of it that would have been even better because the whoopie cushion would make a more realistic fart sound than the bellows. If you wanted it to last, you would have just had to make sure it was made of the kind of rubber that wouldn't break down and lose its elasticity after a while."

Alexis' eyes widen, and her grin grows to match his. "You just designed a toy! Maybe one for frat boys, not kindergarteners, but a toy. Micah, the way you understand how model planes, and everything else works, and how you love science and engineering and coming up with something new, you could be a toy designer."

He presses her hand between both of his. "Alexis, we just enhanced a design a little together. That's nothing to stake a career on."

"Maybe not yet, but if you take the job as manager, you'll learn more about business and what customers buy - or don't. Maybe when we graduate, we could start a company together. We both could take the classes that could lead in that direction. At least we wouldn't be flailing around. And if we're taking the same kind of courses, we could study together and share ideas." Sparks of excitement brighten the blue of her eyes. "We'd be like my dad and Kate, building theory. Whatever we come up with, we could be together a lot more without messing up our GPAs."

Micah gathers her into his long arms. "Anything that gives us more time together can't be a bad idea."

* * *

Kate and Castle share one of the high tables in the break room at the 12th. Kate takes a healthy bite of her pastrami on rye with hot brown mustard. "I'm glad you got sandwiches for us while you were getting one for Markway. These are delicious."

Castle plows into his corned beef. "Nothing like salt, fat, and meat to get the brain going, even if what it may do for the rest of the body is questionable. So now that Macy's has their court order, how long is it supposed to take for us to get our hands on the records for the department buyers?"

"Apparently, New York has to send some kind of notification to the company headquarters in Ohio, but we should have them by tomorrow. While I was on the phone about that, you seemed to be having quite a conversation yourself."

Castle dabs at his lips with a paper napkin as he nods. "I was conferencing with Tamera Bardot and Bobby Cray about the food for the reception. The hotel has another source for the mushrooms. She found it acceptable. They agreed on a farm that produces purple potatoes too. The plums were more of a problem. Tamera wanted them from North Dakota, but the hotel has a deal with a supplier in Serbia. Eventually, they both agreed on an organic orchard upstate that the hotel buys from occasionally for special events. It will be a different variety of plum, but still the kind of American -Japanese hybrid that Tamera likes to use. She thinks she can make it work.

"Also, the printer texted me a reminder that it's getting close to time to send out the 'Save the date,' cards and we still haven't picked a font. I have some samples back at the loft. We should choose one tonight."

Kate takes a deep draw through the straw in her root beer. "Yes, we should. We both deserve a good font."

A/N "OK, so font's a steal from "Belly of the Beast," but it was one of the better and racier pieces of Castle-speak.


	23. Chapter 23

Another Chance

Chapter 23

Kate turns toward the chair beside her desk as Rick finishes a call. "Babe, the info from Macy's just came through, but it's a dump. It looks like they sent the names and positions of every employee. You can get through it a lot faster than I can."

Castle stuffs his phone in his pocket. "Is it just a bunch of images of paper records or is it digitized? Gotta be digitized somewhere, or they couldn't put out their payroll."

"It is digitized Castle, or at least some of it is." Kate slaps a hand to her forehead. "Search function! I'm really out of it this morning."

"Quite understandable." Castle wiggles his eyebrows. "Considering how into it you were last night. That kind of heat will scramble the brains - in the nicest possible way."

"It was incredible, wasn't it? But now I need a clear head if I'm going to get any serious work done."

"Tell you what. You 'control F' and I'll go make you a triple espresso."

"Deal!"

* * *

Kate takes an enthusiastic swig from the cup Castle hands to her. "I think I found our suspect. She's based in New York so she would have known about Tillie, and it would have been easy for her to be at the murder scene. Her name is Cyndy Collins."

"So, we can make a pretty good case against the evil Ms. Collins for fraud, but how do we tie her to Tillie's murder?"

"Step by step, Castle. Once we collar her for ripping off Macy's, we get warrants to search her home and her office for additional evidence. Any judge would give us those without much convincing. Depending on what we find, we go from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Castle regards the art on the walls of Cyndy Collins' apartment. "I can see where she was putting her ill-gotten gains. These aren't prints, they're the real thing, and I've seen some of these artists featured at MOMA fundraising functions. Their work would not be inexpensive."

Kate studies the rest of the furnishings. "We know she's a thief. What we need is proof that she's our killer."

Castle points to some faint brownish marks in one corner of the room. "How about those? If Cyndy put the award she used as a murder weapon there, before getting rid of it, that's just about where it could have left smears of Tillie's blood."

Kate strides over and squats in front of the stains to take a look. "You're right, Babe. That does look like dried blood. I'll get CSU in here to go over the place. There may be more of it. If Cyndy did bring the murder weapon back here, it might have shed a strand of Tillie's hair too. Any of Tillie's DNA at all will make this an open and shut case."

"Great, but there may be some up and coming artists who'll need a new patron. Cyndy might have committed a multitude of felonies, but she has a good eye."

* * *

While she waits for Castle to arrive, Kate watches as Cyndy Collins sits in the box cooking. The woman's hands are trembling slightly, and Kate noticed that her voice did as well when she booked her. It seems like more than nervousness, more like a neurological problem, like Katherine Hepburn in her later years.

Kate turns as she hears Castle's footsteps approaching Observation. "How was your meeting at Black Pawn?"

"Predictable. They want more output, specifically more of the Derrick Storm novella-sized e-books. I'd rather write more Nikki Heats, I could just weave in our new cases together, but the smaller Storms seem to fit the short attention spans of a growing segment of my readers.

"This is all Patterson's fault. He started putting out those 150-page marvels, and now everyone thinks you should be able to shove a book in your back pocket. Hell, you can do that anyway if you download the digital version to your phone, but Black Pawn is thinking about a resurgence of the dime novel, with the addition of a couple of zeros to the price. The profit margin is great, but I'm not sure I'll be doing my readers any favors. The short form is not always the best venue for plot and character development."

Kate puts her hand to his cheek. "You'll make it work, Babe. But I'm wondering about the character in there. Something is going on with her besides being scared of going to jail. I think I'm going to call Lanie to come and observe while we question her."

Kate pulls out a chair opposite Cyndy and slides into it. Castle takes a seat next to her before she begins her questioning. "Ms. Collins, do you understand that you will be charged with multiple crimes including homicide and that you have the right to remain silent and the advice of counsel?"

"I told you I did when you arrested me. There's nothing wrong with my mind - for the moment anyway. I stole the money from Macy's, and when I thought Tillie Sondheim was on to me, I killed her. There were things I wanted - to own and to enjoy. But it doesn't matter now."

Castle leans across the table. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? Cyndy, you are going to spend the rest of your life in prison."

Cyndy shrugs. "What there is of it. You're Richard Castle, aren't you? I think I saw you on Jimmy Kimmel. You said you like to put twists in your books. Well here's a twist for you. The money, the paintings, the designer clothes, I won't have time to enjoy any of it. I have a degenerative disease, some kind of garbage forming in my brain, killing it piece by piece. I should have had another 10 years, but my doctor says the process was accelerated by stress. What I did to make the time I had left more livable, has taken it away from me. I got the results of my last scan an hour before the cops arrested me. Pretty soon I'm not going to be able to talk or walk. And I may have a month, maybe two. So you see, when I killed Tillie, I killed myself, and she died a much easier death than I will. No sentence a judge could pass on me could be worse than that."

Cyndy turns to Kate. "Give me whatever you want me to sign. We might as well get this over with."

* * *

Castle is lying next to Kate, the back of his head propped on his forearms. Kate snuggles into his chest. "Thinking about Cyndy Collins?"

"I am. I have put a lot of twists into my books, and I love poetic justice, but what she said and the way she said it, knocked the pins out from under me. I was wondering if her illness caused some kind of dementia that drove her to do what she did. What did Lanie say?"

"She can't be sure until Cyndy ends up on her autopsy table, but she doesn't believe that Cyndy's cognitive functions were being affected. She knew what she was doing when she phonied up the records and killed Tillie Sondheim, she just didn't understand how her body would react. Sometimes you never know about these things. Stephen Hawking should have had two years after he was diagnosed with ALS. He had decades. Cyndy's luck is going the other way. One thing that I've learned from my mother's death and from all the cases I've handled is that life can turn on a dime. If you don't grab onto it while you can, it may not be there the next day or even in the next minute."

Castle wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly against his chest. "I'm grabbing onto everything I want right now."


	24. Chapter 24

Another Chance

Chapter 24

Micah plops down opposite Alexis at her table at Java Hut. "My aunt just died."

She reaches across the table to take his hand. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"She's been sick for a long time, heart failure. The medication worked for a while, but finally, the muscle was so weak it couldn't pump anymore, and she had too much else wrong with her to be eligible for a transplant. The funeral is going to be the day after tomorrow. She always said I was her favorite nephew. I had to be. I was her only nephew. But I used to go to her apartment to fix things and just keep her company.

"She had a crush on Leslie Nielsen. We watched all his old movies together, the serious ones and the funny ones. I think I must have seen Tammy and the Bachelor about 10 times. I believe Aunt Golda had a fantasy about rescuing his character from a plane crash, herself. Anyway, since I spent so much time with her, my family wants me to do the eulogy, and I have no idea what to say. I've never done anything like that before. I've only been to one other funeral when my grandfather died. I don't even know how they work."

Alexis reaches up to brush the hair from his face. "I've only been to three, my grandparents on my mother's side and the one for Captain Montgomery, who was Kate's boss. She was almost killed there. But even without that, they were all different. What people said was different too. I think you just speak from your heart. What you told me about watching movies with your aunt might work - maybe you should leave out the thing about her crush on Leslie Nielsen. Or you could talk about what she taught you, how she coped with her illness through the years. Whatever made a difference in your life. Think of it as one of the stories you wrote in a creative writing class except that you and your aunt are characters. I can help you if you want. It should sound like you, but I can make sure you don't split any infinitives. I always used to catch that in stuff my father had me red pencil."

"Thanks. Just having you with me will make it easier to write. Could you come to the service too? Neither one of us has a class that morning."

"Whatever you need me to do."

* * *

Kate rolls her tongue around in her mouth. "Tamera, this is incredible! I've never tasted a cake like this. What's in it?"

The chef smiles smugly. "Cinnamon, butterscotch and a few trade secrets. I was thinking that you might like to have two cakes or a big one with multiple tiers. That way you can please the chocoholics in the crowd and have a cake like this for your guests who are allergic to chocolate or just don't like it."

Castle takes another forkful of his "Dead of Night" cake. I can understand allergic, but who wouldn't like chocolate? Anyway, I'd go for the tiers. It fits with the layers I am constantly peeling back on my bride. Wow! That didn't come out right."

"I like the multiple layers too," Kate agrees, smothering a giggle. "That way no one feels like they're getting second best."

Tamera takes notes on her iPad. "Tiers it will be. Bride and groom on the top?"

Castle clears his throat. "Kate and I are still discussing that. She wants to go the traditional route, and I was thinking more Han Solo and Princess Leia."

Tamera taps her purple and orange fingernails against the back of her tablet. You could do a little of both. Some bride figurines come with white hooded gowns. They look a little like Leia. And we can find a groom with either a brown coat or a vest."

"I would definitely go for a brown coat," Castle decides. "And maybe a little gun on his…" He catches the slit-eyed expression on Kate's face. "No gun."

Tamera lays her tablet on the tasting table. "Then I guess we're set for now. You let me know as soon as you can if there are any adjustments – guests with dietary restrictions, that kind of thing."

"'We will," Castle promises. "And thanks for meeting us so early. Kate's shift starts in less than an hour."

"Not a problem," Tamera assures him. "When you bake, this time of morning is like the middle of the day."

* * *

Castle rubs his eyes and yawns as he and Kate step out of the elevator. "I could use more coffee. "You?"

Phones ring all over the bullpen almost simultaneously. "Yeah. From the sound of things, we're both going to need it."

Kate's phone sounds off just as she reaches her desk. Her teeth almost drawing blood from her lip, she writes down the details. Shots were fired from a Soho apartment building toward the building across the street and the sidewalk below. People have been hit. The caller who phoned 911 was hiding behind a car and couldn't see how many but reported that the bullets just kept coming. Kate scribbles, "lg cap mg," on a sticky note. As Castle returns from the break room, he silently hands her coffee in a to-go cup and they both head for the elevator.

* * *

Uniformed units are already setting up a cordon around the devastation when Kate and Castle get there. Paramedic units have arrived, and more are screaming their way to the scene. Uninjured witnesses are still being guided by uniformed officers into the shelter of the lobby of a nearby building. Before going in to begin questioning them, Kate takes in every detail she can. The shots would have had to come from a higher floor or the roof. Squads of cops will be searching for exactly where. The shooter is probably long gone. Most of the buildings have back stairs and back doors. Some have exits from basements. If she's lucky, there will be a trail of some kind, but she's not putting much faith in that. She's just hoping the sniper stayed in his nest long enough to leave something - sweat, saliva - behind. If the lab can get a phenotype from the DNA, they'll at least have some idea what he looks like and maybe even more than that.

In the meantime, she, Castle and the other detectives including the boys, can talk to all the available witnesses. It's possible someone saw something or knows enough about one of the victims to come up with a motive. It's a long shot, but sometimes there are little scraps of information that make no sense until they're put together, and no one is better at doing that than Castle.

His face is white, and he's pulled his coat tight around him to fight the chill that comes as much from the horror of the events as from the temperature. She feels it herself, but it seems to hit him harder. If anything, that's what she loves about him. She knows now that what she'd pegged as self-centered and uncaring when they first started working together, was just a defense mechanism against being crushed by the unspeakable acts witnessed by cops on a regular basis. He cares - way too much for comfort. He uses his stories to try and make sense of what would otherwise be unendurable tragedies. Sometimes she wishes she could do the same.


	25. Chapter 25

Another Chance

Chapter 25

Castle points at the heavy black fabric shielding most of the windows in the apartment where the shots originated. "Kate, why would our shooter have blackout curtains?"

"To keep the sun out, Castle. Maybe he's sensitive to light."

Castle looks around, slowly shaking his head. "I don't think so. This place has fluorescent lights, and they're pretty bright. And this side of the building is shadowed from the sun by the other buildings on the block. There must be another reason."

"When we find him, Babe, you can ask him. It looks like he shot from his own apartment. No one else has claimed the place. We don't catch that kind of break much. Not only can we get the name he used to rent it, but we'll also have DNA and his personal items that we can use to put a profile together."

"Which begs an even bigger question than the curtains. Why would he do it here? Animals rarely foul their own nests, Kate. And he'd have to know he could never come back here. There's got to be some kind of a reason, maybe a twisted reason, but a reason. There must be a clue here somewhere. Wait!"

"What?"

"There's a pen on the coffee table. I used to keep one on mine when I'd lie on the couch and write in a notebook. I wonder…"

Grunting, Castle gets down on his knees and feels around beneath the worn leather sofa. He pulls out a bound, hardcover notebook.

Kate looks over his shoulder. "What is that?"

"A diary or a journal." It's more difficult to turn the pages with his gloved hands than it would be if they were bare, but he manages to scan through some of the writings. "More a diary. There are daily entries and multiple additions on some days. Most of them are about being watched. That explains the blackout curtains. He thought his neighbors were spying on him." Castle flips to later notations. "Kate, this guy was getting more unhinged every day. In the last entries, he doesn't even think anyone around him is from this era. He believes that they're time travelers sent to change history and wipe him from existence. That explains why he would want to shoot them, even if he was caught. He'd have nothing to lose."

Kate points to the scribbled pages. "But those don't tell us where he'll go, or whether he'll decide anyone else is a time traveler. Castle, we have to find him before we have another mass shooting."

Castle strides over to a wall of built-in bookshelves. "Maybe his reading matter will help. He's a science fiction buff; Heinlein, Asimov, Niven, Harlan Ellison. Ooh, I love this book! It's all about how Ellison wrote _City on the Edge of Forever_ , arguably the best Star Trek episode ever, even after Roddenberry tore Harlan's original script apart. It looks like our killer loved it too. Some of the pages are dogeared, and there are notes in the margins. Kate, this is where his delusion came from! He thought that Harlan was telling the truth that there is a guardian who can send people through time.

"In the show, Captain Kirk fell in love with Edith Keeler, but he had to let her die to keep the Nazis from winning World War II. Our guy must believe he plays some pivotal role in preserving the future. There must be something he thinks he has to do…"

"Or someone else he needs to kill," Kate interjects.

"Could be," Castle agrees. "The story takes place during the depression, but it is in New York, the part of town where there were missions. There are still some missions left. Our shooter might have retreated to one of them."

"It's a shot, Castle. We'll get his name from the building's management company. It should be on the lease. Once we have it, we can check to see if the DMV has a picture and description. That would be better than what the lab can predict from his DNA. We'll start a canvass of all the missions. While we're doing that, the boys will still be interviewing witnesses and the building's other tenants to see if anything pops. Hopefully, one way or another, we'll get a line on this crazy."

* * *

Alexis carefully goes over every line Micah wrote about his Aunt Golda. He hasn't split any infinitives. There are prepositions at the end of sentences, but in plain language, that's not an offense. In fact, if he'd phrased what he was saying to please the grammar police, it would have sounded ostentatious. His words have a quiet comfort that's even tinged with a little humor. Other than taking out a couple of commas the mourners would never know about, she can't see a way to improve the recounting of his experiences with his aunt.

Alexis wishes that she'd met Golda. From what Micah told her, it seems like they might have been kindred souls. Not that she's ever had a crush on Leslie Nielsen, but she's had her share of celebrity adorations, especially of the ones who can play both comedic and serious roles. A poster of Chris Pratt occupied the wall of her bedroom until she moved to the dorm. And it's no secret to her why Golda would have enjoyed having Micah around. Who wouldn't?

Being with Micah while he says goodbye to Golda will take the better part of a day. If she is going to keep up with her work, she has to get down to it. She's studied enough calculus and physics to qualify for an engineering class, but she needs to review.

If there's any chance that she and Micah can make a go at starting a company when they graduate, she'll have to be at the top of her game. He'll be doing more of the engineering than she will. She can keep things organized. If she could do that for her father, not to mention the evidence room at the 12th and the inventory at the morgue lab, she should be able to do it for anything. Still, she'll need to understand at least most of what Micah is doing.

She also wants to give her dad and Kate a call to get an update on the wedding. She never cared much about Dad's wedding to Gina, but his wedding to Kate is different. Considering the terror she went through while he continually put his life on the line just to be with Kate, she's sure that he's committed to making this marriage work. Kate seems to be too. So everything about the ceremony and reception should be as perfect as it can be.

She might even get some ideas for her own wedding. Why is she fantasizing about that? It's not like she and Micah are engaged. But they are always talking about the future as if they were. At least she does, and he hasn't tried to make her back off from looking ahead that way. And she's looking ahead a lot. Silly as it was, she saw an incredible wedding dress in the window of a boutique the last time she went shopping downtown, and she had a hard time tearing her eyes away from it. She can see herself getting married. She just can't see herself marrying anyone but Micah. There wouldn't be any point.


	26. Chapter 26

Another Chance

Chapter 26

Charles Bollendorf watches from the back room of the Mercy Mission as the man and the woman go from table to table showing a picture of him, or at least what he looked like before he grew a beard. The woman is beautiful. If he could be sure she was born in this time period, he might even like to meet her. But she's also a cop. He can see the badge hanging from her belt. He recognizes the man. He's Richard Castle. Charles saw him on TV once talking about the crew of the Enterprise as if they weren't real. Castle could be one of the time invaders - after Charles because he knows the truth.

They aren't going to find him. Even if they did recognize him from the picture, no one here talks to people from the outside, especially not cops and the thralls of the time travelers. Some of them even have seen the travelers themselves. They see other things too. It's the ignorant fools who think they know everything, who are blind. He pulls his watch cap down, obscuring even more of his face. He had his meal in the kitchen while he was helping out, and he can hide in the sleeping quarters upstairs until the threatening presences are gone. But he may still have some work to do. It's a good thing he managed to stash his gun, his ammunition, and his money in a safe place - or as safe as they can be from time travelers. The guardian only knows what's in its records. Charles just needs to be careful until he's sure his task is accomplished.

The volunteer who introduced herself as Mandy Redford stares hard at the 8 X 10. She is careful about giving out information on the guests of the mission. Many of them are there because life has rained shit on their heads and they need a second chance, not a visit from the cops. But if this man shot a bunch of people, she can't let him do it again - if she can help it. "All that is necessary for evil to triumph is for good people to do nothing." Her mother said that every day of her life and Mandy believes it with her whole heart. The man in the picture looks familiar - something about the eyes. She covers the bottom half of his face with her fingers.

It's Charles. She's pretty sure. She lowers her voice to whisper that the suspect had been helping prepare the oatmeal for breakfast and is probably still in the building somewhere, but he's spooky and may run if he sees Castle or the lady detective. Her questioner just gives a nod and thanks her softly, before catching the eye of his partner. They act as if they are leaving. Mandy hopes they aren't.

Words explode from Castle's mouth as soon as he and Kate are out on the sidewalk. "He's in there, Kate. Mandy - the woman I was talking to - says he has a beard, which may be why no one recognized him, but he's in there. She thinks that if he believes anyone is after him, he'll run."

"Then we'll have to do this carefully, have backup keep their distance and get everyone out. These people will need a reason to leave."

"How about someone outside giving away free clothes and stuff. I can call a guy I know who owns a surplus store where I get things for cosplay. He has blankets and survival gear, items the mission's clients might need. I can get him down here if I pay for whatever the patrons of this establishment accept. I'll consider it my random act of kindness for the day."

"Not so random, Castle, but it's a good idea if you can get him to show up fast enough."

"He's only 20 blocks away, and I know he can use the business. He'll move his ass. While we're waiting, you can get things going with the N.Y.P.D."

* * *

Micah is nervous as he takes his place behind the podium, but not as nervous as he thought he'd be. Alexis assured him that what he plans to say is good, and he can see her on the end of the third row, right next to where he was sitting. The atmosphere is too somber for her to smile at him, but encouragement is in her eyes. The words are in front of him, but he doesn't need to read them; they are firmly imprinted on his brain.

He describes his time with his aunt, how she'd told him about a world and events that he was too young to have experienced but could see through her eyes. He talks about how she had encouraged him to learn about the things he loved, no matter what anyone else thought and how it had helped him and still did. Finally, he tells the other mourners that although her death is painful, he will always be richer for having known her.

He returns to Alexis while a guitarist plays Golda's favorite hymn, "Morning Has Broken." The rest of the service is short, with no viewing. As part of her last wishes, Golda had requested a closed casket. Micah is relieved that she did. He prefers to remember her alive.

The procession to the cemetery is long and tedious, but the graveside ceremony is mercifully brief. Micah and Alexis stand hand in hand watching as Golda's coffin is lowered into the autumn-chilled ground.

"You want to stop for some hot chocolate or something?" Micah asks on the way back to Manhattan. "It was pretty cold out there."

Alexis looks at her watch and shakes her head. "I need to get back to school. I have a class in two hours. Is there anything else you have to take care of for your family?"

Micah shrugs. "I'm not sure it's for the family. The lawyer who drafted Aunt Golda's will said that he needs to talk to me. I'm seeing him tomorrow. Maybe she left me a keepsake or something. She did have some collectibles, like a little Robbie the Robot. I don't think it's worth much of anything, but it would be a great thing to remember her by."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"If you can spare the time, I'd love it. Having you with me has made all of this a lot easier to handle.

Alexis will make the time. Even if it means pulling an all-nighter.

* * *

The mission's patrons are suspicious at first of the truck that drives up, full of blankets, crank-operated flashlights, warm socks, and emergency supplies, but once they're convinced there's no catch, a crowd forms. When the truck relocates a block down, ostensibly for more room, they follow.

The N.Y.P.D. begins to set up their perimeter with the SWAT team preparing to storm the building. As far as Kate and Castle can tell, Charles Bollendorf is still inside. They've added the beard and the cap that Mandy saw him wearing, to his description. There's no way of knowing if he has a gun. Firearms are prohibited in Mercy Mission, but he could have concealed one. Time is moving in slow motion as looking through a small set of binoculars, Kate watches for Bollendorf to make a move. A metal door opens near the dumpster in the narrow alley at the side of the mission.


	27. Chapter 27

Another Chance

Chapter 27

Grabbing her walkie-talkie, Kate immediately details Bollendorf's impending escape. She's tempted to go after him herself, but without knowing what he might have on him or how hard he'll fight in the midst of his psychosis, it's better to let the massive force encircling the mission take him down. He is surrounded, and now that he's away from any civilians, the N.Y.P.D. will be moving in fast and hard.

Bollendorf is crawling under the dumpster. Eww! He emerges a moment later carrying an AR-15 and a large capacity magazine. Damn! She should have tried to capture him before he had a chance to retrieve them. It's doubtful she would have reached him in time, but she should have made an effort instead of sticking with procedure.

Castle can see her stomping the ground. "Kate you never would have gotten to Bollendorf fast enough to keep him from grabbing the gun. He would have shot you when he saw you coming. Look, cops are moving in on him from all sides now, and there are snipers on the roofs too. He's not getting away, and you're not ending up bleeding out on an operating table again."

With shields and in full armor, the SWAT team closes in. As Bollendorf raises his weapon, Kate hears "Greenlight," crackle through her radio. It only takes one shot from above. Bollendorf is on the ground.

SWAT is in the alley, its guns still trained on the body on the cracked pavement, but the only sign of movement is the scarlet stain spreading across Bollendorf's chest. The team leader waves in a paramedic to check for life signs. Bollendorf isn't gone yet. Other paramedics are hastily summoned to staunch the flow of blood and load him into an ambulance for transport to the hospital.

"I hope he makes it," Castle says, watching from a distance.

Kate turns to him. "Castle, why? He killed four people and wounded 15 others."

"And how many will a soldier kill in battle?" Castle asks. "A soldier does it thinking he's defending his country. That may be true, it may not. The poor schmo on the other side is probably thinking exactly the same thing. Bollendorf believes he's a soldier in a battle to save the earth, one of the good guys. He's not evil like Jerry Tyson, just some poor sick bastard whom society let slip through the cracks. Not long ago he was making breakfast for the homeless. I don't know if his madness is curable, but somehow, someone should have tried before anyone died - including Bollendorf if he doesn't make it."

"You may have a point, Babe," Kate admits, "but right now I'm just glad he won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Castle presses her hand between his palms. "Yeah, I am too."

* * *

Murray Kaplowitz, attorney-at-law, is wearing a tie, but it is loose enough to give him a rumpled, non-threatening look as he waves Micah and Alexis to seats in front of his desk. "Micah, I'm so glad you could make it. You know, we are distantly related. Golda and I were second cousins. Our families originated in a little town that was part of Austria and is part of Poland now - what's left of it. Most of the people who lived there and didn't make it either to the United States or to Canada were wiped out in the Holocaust. Anyway, I wanted to make sure that Golda's wishes were followed to the letter, so her will is ironclad. She told me that the two of you shared some interests, and there is a bequest relating to that."

Alexis turns to Micah. "Sounds like you were right about Robbie the Robot."

Kaplowitz nods. "There is a little toy with that designation, but that is not the only thing your Aunt left to you, Micah. As you might know, she'd lived in her condo since the late sixties. When she moved in, it was an apartment and a rent-controlled one at that. At the time, developers were buying up those old buildings and converting them to condos, so the revenue restrictions would no longer apply. Golda scraped together every cent she had for a down payment on a mortgage for that apartment and managed to pay it off in 1999. Of the family, in fact, everyone she knew, you spent the most time with her there. She left the condo to you, along with a trust to pay the taxes, which are considerable. She wanted you to be able to live there free and clear."

Micah fights to wrap his mind around what he'd just heard. "I never dreamed she'd do something like that."

Kaplowitz nods. "She knew that. She said you never asked her for a damn thing, except for permission to make popcorn while you were watching those movies she loved. That's another reason she left it to you. You spent time with her because you wanted to, not because you were after anything. I'll be handling the paperwork. Probate should go pretty fast, and there's really nothing to keep you from moving in whenever you're ready. You'll have to put the utilities in your name, but that should about do it." Kaplowitz stands up and extends his hand. "Enjoy it, Micah. That's what Golda wanted you to do."

Micah's head is spinning as he and Alexis walk to the subway. His fingers are tightly entwined with hers as if she's anchoring him to terra firma. He'd been wishing he could afford a place where the two of them could be alone together, but what Aunt Golda has given him is so much more. He has something real to offer Alexis now, a solid base from which they can work toward their future. The reality of that scares him to death, but it is a wonderful brand of terror.

* * *

Charles Bollendorf survived surgery and is in the locked ward at Belleview. Whether he spends the rest of his life in prison or in a psychiatric facility, it is unlikely that he will ever experience any kind of freedom again. He looks pale beneath the white of the hospital sheets, as Castle softly approaches the side of his bed. "Charles?"

"Bolledorf's eyes harden as he looks up. "You got what you wanted, didn't you? You came back to make sure the future of the Earth goes your way, with your people on top and the rest of the population reduced to serfdom. I should have killed you in the mission when I had the chance -slit your throat with a knife. There were some in the kitchen." Charles begins to cry. "You and your kind will enslave humanity, and I wasn't strong enough to stop you. I failed."

Castle gazes down at the stricken figure. He knows it's unlikely that Bollendorf will believe anything he says, but he has to try. "Charles, I don't want to enslave anyone. I'm as of this time as you are, and as frustrated with the evil in the world. I just hope that someday we will both see that scourge begin to retreat. People are trying to make a better future. I know that because the love of my life is one of them. I just hope that in my own way, I can do the same." Castle walks away, wondering if there is anything else he can do.


	28. Chapter 28

Another Chance

Chapter 28

Castle would not have thought it would be easier to put together a major fundraiser than it is to organize a wedding, but so far, that's been the case. For one thing, he's had a lot of help. Mental health, especially regarding the prevention of mass shootings, is a hot button topic, with many people, including celebrities, eager to get involved. He hardly had to open his mouth to have the use of the venue, the grand ballroom at the Four Seasons, donated. Previous donor lists from associated activist organizations provided a guest list and members of the entertainment community, including some of Mother's friends from Broadway, called him to volunteer as entertainment. The gala is set for New Year's Eve. It will be streamed, as a method of raising additional funds and to provide an alternative to the usual ball-dropping festivities.

Charles Bollendorf is a resident in a locked down psychiatric program, a judge having declared him incapable of understanding that he had committed a crime. As far as Castle has heard, the shooter's shown no signs of shedding his delusion. Perhaps the money the function raises will in some small way help to change that or to find a path back to sanity for someone else. In any case, the cause of keeping guns out of the hands of the dangerously mentally ill will be put squarely in the public eye, at least for one night.

He and Kate have settled into the routine at the 12th. A body drops every so often, and in between, there is paperwork - lots of paperwork. Before Kate left the force for DC, she was always riding him about not doing his share, despite his talent for composing a gripping narrative. Now, he is trying harder to join her in her clerical efforts, but he also has to satisfy Black Pawn's demands. Even writing short books takes time. If anything, in order to achieve the compression necessary to tell a good yarn, he has to put more thought into every word. He has one novella well into the publication process and is three-quarters of the way through writing another one. He's even been able to adapt some of his adventures with Kate to Derrick Storm plot lines, although they are still primarily a mixture of whole cloth-creation and what he garnered while he was working with the CIA.

When he thinks about the company, he wonders if his father might make an appearance. Jackson Hunt, or whatever his real name is, knew all about Kate. He made it clear that he keeps tabs on the entire family. He must know about the upcoming wedding - and probably even about Alexis' relationship with Micah and the unexpected turn her studies have taken. Castle isn't sure how he feels about his daughter's plans. He has a lot of respect for entrepreneurship, but he's been an investor long enough to understand just how risky trying to launch a company can be. Even if he can ensure that she will never have to starve, he hates the thought that she might take a fall.

On the other hand, he managed to make it through many downtimes himself, during each one of the 20 rejections of _In A Hail of Bullets,_ and Mother wasn't in a position to contribute much to fill his rumbling stomach. Whatever happens, Alexis will survive, as will Micah, and they'll probably be stronger for it. They still have a year and a half before they finish college. By then, they may not even be together, although he doubts that will be the case. And if they are, their goals may have undergone another shift. In any case, Castle will be there to provide whatever support and if necessary comfort that Alexis is willing to accept.

He checks his watch. Alexis isn't the only one who might need some comfort. After a morning of paper-pushing, Kate can use a little distraction in the form of a lunch that doesn't come from vending machines or out of the break room refrigerator. As the temperature has fallen, she's been less into salads and increasingly enthusiastic about more substantial fare, which suits him just fine. A new place opened up not far from the precinct, called Fork Tender. He gave it a try and found that it lived up to its name, at least as far as the pot roast was concerned. Chunks of succulent meat, potatoes, and vegetables should appeal to Kate, and he's planning on attempting to figure out just what they put in their gravy.

* * *

Alexis gazes around the condo with satisfaction. Most of Golda's furnishings came with it, minimizing Micah's expenses in moving from his parents' house, but as much as Golda was into nerd culture, the place needed some more up to date touches. The framed prints on the wall reflect newer movies, although with similar themes to the ones Golda loved and Micah still does. Alexis recovered the couch and helped Micah pick out a new mattress.

The building itself dates back before Alexis, or for that matter, her parents were born. Gram has told her tales of a neighborhood caught between the wealthy celebrity abodes on Central Park West, and a mix of the workaday middle class, struggling theater and television performers, and a gay community everyone knew about but rarely mentioned. It's more gentrified now, and no one cares about sexual orientation, but echoes of the past remain in some of the quirky ethnic and specialty stores and restaurants. A short walk from two subway stops, the condo is beautifully situated so that both she and Micah can get to school or wherever else they need to go. It's just about perfect. The only thing that would make it better is if she could give up her room at the dorm and really live there, but Micah hasn't asked her to do that. She has no idea when or even if he will.

* * *

Micah studies the rings in the window of a jewelry store. Between earning a manager's salary and not having to pay rent to his parents, he's been putting money away as fast as he can, but he's still not even close to having enough to buy the kind of stone he'd like to put on Alexis' finger. He could just ask her to move into the condo with him. He's almost sure she'd say yes, but he wants to be able to promise her that it will be forever, not just some kind of arrangement like so many of the other students have. At least they can spend time together now without the intrusion of dorm life or parental surveillance. Every moment of that has been incredible, but he wants to give her more. He always wants to give her more. He does some mental arithmetic. If he is careful and maybe even a little lucky, he may be able to pop the question at the end of the school year. He gazes skyward saying a silent prayer that Aunt Golda is whispering in God's ear to aid his efforts.

* * *

Kate dabs at the corners of her mouth with a napkin. Lunch out is just what she needed. For the past few days, she's been starving. There hasn't been a reason, except maybe the boredom of filling out forms instead of chasing down clues. As usual, She and Castle have had hearty breakfasts together. Still, by noon, she's been ravenous. She reached for one of the rolls their server brought, almost before he put the basket down. She is feeling better now, especially since Castle has volunteered a couple of hours on paper patrol. Still, she's wondering if she might be able to get an extra dessert to go.


	29. Chapter 29

Another Chance

Chapter 29

Kate's bedtime wear is hardly seasonal, but Castle isn't complaining. The sheer top that skims her curves could easily generate enough heat to counteract any dip in a man's temperature. The timing seems a little off though. As long as he and Kate have been together as more than investigative partners, he's never known her to be regular. However, their occasional need for a towel to protect the bedding when the urge strikes during that time has happened every so often. Doing some rough calculations, he figures that the handy piece of terrycloth has been unused for much more than the usual span - and not because he and Kate have been inactive.

Is Kate? She hasn't been wolfing down the crackers that Meredith did when she was carrying Alexis, but she has been devouring almost everything else. Could a developing presence have been demanding a snack? The notion is in equal parts terrifying and enthralling, but his capacity to think about much of anything is quickly banished as Kate presses her body to his in desperate demand.

He is usually the warmer of the two of them, but her heat is radiating through his skin, as her lips find his, and her tongue plunges deep into his mouth. As she grinds against him, even before jerking his pajama bottoms out of the way, his lower regions are working overtime to catch up. She arches at the lightest touch of his fingers against the firmness of her sweet spot, grabbing him to guide him in.

She wraps her legs around him, the pressure driving him deeper with every thrust. He can feel the inner muscles over which she has such magical control, tightening, urging them both toward climax. With a sharp intake of breath, she begins to convulse, triggering his release in concert with her own.

Castle sucks air into his own lungs. "That - was - incredible."

"I - know - Babe," Kate pants. "I was so turned on - like - the first night I came - when all I could think about - was wanting you."

Castle draws her close. "Wow! Whatever that was, if it doesn't kill me, I hope it happens again. Even if it is my last act, I can't think of a better way to go. But you know, you are a little late. More than a little actually. You don't think…?"

Kate jerks upward, slamming against the tufted backboard. "Rick, I hadn't even thought about it. I mean, I have an implant. I told you that our first time. But what happens with bleeding when you have one is supposed to be different for different women, so timing doesn't really mean anything."

"How long have you had it?"

"Since I was with Jo…"

"Kate, you hooked up with Dr. Motorcycle Boy over three years ago. Believe me, I remember his unwelcome materialization at the precinct, vividly. Don't those devices run out of juice after about three years?"

"Castle, I'm not even going ask how you know that, but I think that's what the doctor said - not in those terms."

"So you could be. Kate, we need to find out."

Kate reaches for his hand. "I guess we do."

* * *

Castle is fidgeting in the waiting room. He'd tried making some notes for his book, but he couldn't clear his mind enough to think of a remotely plausible plot twist. He can't even bring himself to be interested in any of the only slightly outdated magazines that occupy a rack, either. On a previous visit, Kate had her blood drawn for a pregnancy test that would be accurate despite the hormones that the implant still might still have been putting into her system. The doctor wanted to run some other tests as well, concerning her general health and any lingering effects from the bullet that almost took Kate's life. He springs from his chair as Kate emerges, carrying several sheets of paper. "Is everything all right?'

Kate places a calming hand on his arm. "Pretty much, Babe. But let's talk in the car."

Castle opens the passenger door for Kate before walking around his automobile to slide behind the wheel. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"I am pregnant. She estimates 6-8 weeks. She may be able to tighten that up a little at our first ultrasound."

"So we'll have a birth certificate before we have a marriage certificate - unless you want to move up the wedding."

"Castle, no. You've worked so hard on the plans. We both have. And they're just what I want. Anyway, these days nobody cares about whether the parents are married or not, as long as they take responsibility for the child. Hey, and I'll have enough time after the baby is born to fit back into my wedding dress."

Castle's eyes narrow. "Kate, what the hell aren't you telling me? Something is wrong."

"Not really, Babe. All the tests look normal except for the scar tissue from my shooting. There's a lot of it - on the inside. While I was in the hospital, Josh told me that he and the other surgeon didn't have time to be neat, because I was bleeding out. And apparently, I'm one of those people who are prone to extra scarring. But the doctor says that right now it doesn't put me in the high-risk category, she's just going to keep an eye on it."

"Keep an eye on it?"

"Yeah, she wants to keep track of my numbers. There's a little piece of electronics she said we could get so we can monitor them at home and send them to her from my phone or from a computer. She'll call me in if anything looks off. And I'm supposed to call her or go to the hospital if anything on a list of stuff she gave me happens."

"Kate, I want a copy of that list. And we're picking up that 'little piece of electronics' on the way home."

"Honestly, Castle, I don't think it's that serious. You can put away your giant roll of Bubble Wrap. I'm not going to break, and neither is the baby."

"Kate, as you, Alexis and mother have so often pointed out, I've spent a couple of decades being the overprotective dad. And as it turned out, the father rooster mode seems to be inherited, even if my own progenitor kept it under wraps. I think the overprotective husband-to-be is all part of the package you'll have to put up with. I will try not to drive the fiercely independent Kate Beckett too crazy, but I'm in this, every step of the way. That's not negotiable - not even a little bit."

"Babe, I didn't think it would be. The medical supply store Dr. Lyra said would have what I need is in the 500s on Madison Avenue. I'll put it into the GPS."

"Madison Avenue it is. What about your - our - work at the 12th?

"The city will let me stay on active duty as long as I'm able, we'll just have to see how it goes."

"With the boys taking point on stalking some crazy killer," Castle insists. "Hot lead is not good for babies and other growing things - including my gorgeous fiancée."

Kate leans over the console, touching her lips to his. "I promise, the baby and I will stay out of the line of fire. But I'm not bringing a child up alone. From now on, when I tell you to stay back, you actually have to do it."

Castle grins at her. "I can see you're getting the mother thing down already."


	30. Chapter 30

Another Chance

Chapter 30

The gala is huge, lively and upbeat. Ricky Martin was the first performer, bringing the whole crowd to its feet singing along with _She Bangs_. Castle said a silent prayer of thanks that the man was wise enough not to sing Living the Vida Loca. When things had calmed down somewhat after a few renditions of show tunes, a drop in by Pit Bull and his crew on the way to another celebration, heated up the room again with "Fire Ball."

Even in the midst of the excitement, Castle finds it hard to tear his eyes from Kate. She is not yet beginning to show, and her red sequined gown clings enticingly to every luscious curve of her figure. Her hair is partially up, secured by a jeweled comb, with tendrils drifting around her face and calling out for his touch.

The monitoring equipment that Dr. Lyra prescribed, not only records Kates vitals but is capable of producing a clinical quality read out of the activity of Kate's heart. Castle's stomach roiled at his realization that the doctor thought it necessary that Kate should employ the gadget, but as yet, there have been no signs of trouble, and he is beginning to relax - a little.

Kate is as hungry as ever. She's going through her third plate of appetizers. He's amazed that she hasn't put on weight just from all the food she's been consuming but imagines she's been working it off with the exercises Lyra is allowing her to do, along with all the walking involved with a new case requiring a lot of door to door questioning of potential witnesses. As usual, in New York, it was hard to find anyone who would admit to seeing anything, but in the end, an 80-year-old woman who was returning from walking her Pekingese provided enough of a description to put Kate on the right track of the perpetrator of a robbery-murder. Kate's collar also put an end to a series of break-ins in the area.

Castle was with Kate for all of her interviews but found himself spending more time watching her, than listening to the answers whomever she was questioning gave. If he wasn't much help, it did make him feel better to be at her side, even if it meant some late nights finishing his own work.

For now, he's set with Black Pawn. They have enough of his mini marvels to fill their pipeline for a while, and he can go back to Nikki Heat if he can manage to absorb enough details of the actual casework to give him something to write about.

* * *

To Micah, Alexis looks comfortable at her father's table at the fundraiser. He wishes he could say the same. As the daughter of a best-selling author, she's been to events like this before, but he hasn't. He feels out of place, but that's not what's making him the most nervous.

With the Christmas rush at the store over and classes out of session, he's had the opportunity to work on other things. He's hoping that one of his plans will come to fruition as the new year arrives in a few hours. The other one will take longer.

He has a notion for the initial product of the company he and Alexis plan to launch on graduation. He got the idea from the animals that provide emotional support for both children and adults that need it. But not everyone who requires that kind of help can have or care for another living being. His thought is to provide the next best thing, a cuddly robot that can provide both companionship and comfort. He's been studying an algorithm created at MIT in the '60s. It reflected people's thoughts back to them in a way that closely mimicked a human therapist. Programming has come a long way since then as have electronics. He suspects that everything that once required a sizable computer could now be put on a small chip. That's something he will have to pursue further. There will also be the matter of choosing voices and making sure that whatever he produces can stand up to long-term and possibly rough use. That's a lot to ask for in a toy, but he's pretty sure that together, he and Alexis can bring it at least past the prototyping stage. It will take money, of course, as well as time, but it is the sort of project that could attract crowdfunding. There are a lot of details to work through before they can even think about launching a campaign. And his more immediate plan is much more important.

* * *

Since Kate is forgoing alcohol for the health of the baby, Castle is doing the same. There are a number of other people at the celebration who are staying with soft beverages for one reason or another. Java Hut has set up a fancy coffee bar at one end of the ballroom, which is doing a lot of business, with the profits all going to the cause. Juicy Juice, Kate's favorite right now, is doing something similar. So far, Kate's had two of their specials, heavy on apple and spice. For himself, Castle is going with root beer - straight up. It doesn't pair as well with some of the canapes as Champagne might, but it tickles his nose like the sparkling wine.

In the few moments he's been able to pay attention to someone other than Kate, he's glanced at Micah a few times. It's warm in the room, but not enough to make anyone sweat as much as Alexis' significant other is doing. The young man clearly has something on his mind. Castle is hoping that whatever it is, it works out for the best. His daughter, as always, looks beautiful, and also about as happy as he's ever seen her. Overprotective fatherly instincts or not, he can't deny that Micah is good for her. And if he tried, both Mother and Kate would soon set him straight.

* * *

The hands of the giant clock that's been set up in the ballroom for the evening are ticking closer to midnight. Glasses are being raised, and the band is preparing to herald the arrival of the new year. Micah has his own idea of how he wants to celebrate, but he doesn't want to do it in a crowd - just in case. Alexis looks puzzled when he asks her to go with him to find someplace private, but she takes the hand he offers.

Except for the restrooms, there isn't much privacy to be had. The little cubby where the coats of the gala's attendees are being stored will have to do. There is not much space between the racks, but there is room for Micah to get down on one knee holding the ring he worked so hard to buy, clenched tightly in his hand. The diamond isn't nearly as large as the one Kate wears, but it is surrounded by smaller aquamarines, much like the color of Alexis' eyes. He'd measured her finger when she fell asleep at her computer, studying. The ring will fit. He's just not sure if she will accept it.

Micah's mouth is dry, and the words he planned to say have flown from his head. The best he can do is to hold out the jeweled promise and say only, "Alexis, please, will you marry me?" Shouts of celebration rise throughout the city as Alexis and Micah seal their pledge with the year's first kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

Another Chance

Chapter 31

Dr. Lyra expertly wields a wand over the barely perceptible curve of Kate's abdomen while Castle anxiously regards the procedure. "Everything looks good. From the measurements and development, your due date is in July, around Independence Day, although I would not recommend fireworks as the best method to celebrate a birth. If you want to know the sex of the baby, I can tell you."

"I want to know," Castle blurts out.

Lyra looks down at her patient. "Kate?"

"If I don't let you tell him, he'll drive me crazy until I do. Go ahead."

Lyra tilts the screen so that Kate can view it easily and points. "It's what you see here, or rather what you don't see here. No little ding-a-ling."

"Much as I appreciate a Chuck Berry fan, I'm not sure I appreciate the description," Castle complains. "but if I understand you, we're having a girl?"

Lyra turns to him. "Yes, Rick, Kate is carrying a girl."

Castle claps his hands together. "Fantastic! Kate, we should celebrate. No fireworks, I promise."

Kate shakes her head. "Castle, I'd love too, but I need to get back to the precinct. The boys are going to be bringing in potential witnesses all afternoon."

Lyra scowls. "Kate, you're not overdoing, are you? It's nothing to worry about - yet - but your heart rate has been up a little. That means it's working a bit harder. You'll want to keep your stress to a minimum."

Kate can see Castle's lips pressed firmly together. She hurriedly promises Lyra that she'll be careful and gets ready to leave the office.

* * *

Castle holds what's gnawing at him in until Kate's sitting beside him in the car. "Kate, what the hell! You didn't tell me your heart rate was going up. When you've looked at your readouts, you said everything is fine."

"It is, Castle. There were no little flashing red lights. Maybe a yellow one on and off for the last few days, but my pulse was just a little faster, that's all."

"Damn it, Kate, it's enough! We've still got five months to go, and it isn't going to get any better. Maybe you should cut back, go part-time or something."

"Dr. Lyra didn't say that, Castle. She just said not to work too hard. And I won't. If anything I'll probably be bored silly. We haven't had a witness who could add anything new to this case in over a week."

Castle nods slowly. "That's why you're stressed out. I know you better than Lyra does. You're not working too hard. You just can't stand not having a break in the case. So we'll have to fix that."

Kate rolls her eyes. "How Babe? We had a killing in the middle of a crowded big box store. The murderer was wearing a hoodie, and the angle was wrong for the surveillance cameras to get a shot of his face. Security couldn't catch him. The car he drove, according to the video from the parking lot was stolen. It was abandoned, wiped clean. There must have been at least a hundred people in that store that either saw the murder, saw the killer come in or saw him get away, but so far we have zip for anything useful to go on to catch him."

"Maybe you're asking the wrong people the wrong questions," Castle suggests. "Instead of concentrating on the killer, why not concentrate on the victim? She was one of the sales people, right? Sharri Levin, if I recall."

"Uh huh. She got a ring out of the jewelry case for the killer to look at. He slit her throat with a knife, grabbed the ring and fled. He slashed her jugular. She bled out before anyone could do anything to help her. The motive is robbery, Castle. It could have been anyone showing the perp that ring. Sharri was just unlucky."

Castle reaches to grab Kate's hand. "But what if she wasn't? What if the killer was after her all along and the ring was just an excuse? If he wanted to steal something precious, why not go to a real jewelry store? New York is full of them, as my credit cards can attest. Murdering someone for a ring from a big box store, doesn't make sense. There are probably hundreds or thousands of rings just like it shipped out of China. There had to be another reason."

Kate sighs as she leans back in her seat. "Maybe, Castle, but big box store or not that ring was worth over a thousand bucks. People have been slaughtered for twenty bucks from an ATM. Or sometimes a killer is just crazy, like Charles Bollendorf. You know that as well as I do."

"But it's worth looking into, isn't it? At least you won't be all stressy and bored."

"OK, Castle. We'll see what deep dark secrets if any, Sharri Levin has in her background. In the meantime, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything!"

Kate winks at him. "Stop by that sandwich place on the way to the precinct. I'm starved."

Castle grins. "Six inch or footlong?"

"Babe, you know I like them big."

* * *

Alexis looks up from her tablet as Micah comes back from work. "I've been doing research on why people get attached to stuffed animals, but there isn't much about the caretaker aspect except the monkey love experiments; you know, where the baby monkeys like the terrycloth mother better than the wire mother even though the wire mother dispensed food. Most of the papers I've found are about the person feeling nurturing toward the stuffed animal, not vice versa. But even with that, stuffed animals still help with depression, because children and sometimes adults tell them their deepest secrets and fears."

Micah plops down beside her, propping his chin on his hand. "That could present us with a problem. Our fuzzy therapists analyze what's said to them and reflect it back. That takes a lot of processing power and memory. We were thinking about a link to the cloud, but maybe that isn't such a good idea. If Fuzzyther - wow, we really need a better name - gets hacked that would be an incredible breach of privacy."

"It would," Alexis agrees. "Like someone reading your diary or worse, stealing files from a shrink. So what do we do?"

"We can't let it be accessible from the net at all, but we don't want it to run out of memory either. Probably some kind of portable drive or card that could be switched out. It would have to be small enough to not take up much room, but big enough so that a kid couldn't swallow it by accident. And we wouldn't want it to show or come loose, but it shouldn't be too hard to get to either. And if we had updates for the programming, we'd want to be able to have people insert those too, if they can't just download them. It will be a lot to design and source, and the way capacity grows we'll have to keep on top of it, or Fuzzyther will be outdated before we ever try to get it to market. We have stuff like that at the store, it takes so long to get there that by the time its been on the shelf for a month, the customers - at least the younger ones - think it's from the Jurassic. Can we really do this? Can we really make Fuzzyther happen?"

Alexis frames his face in her hands. "We will definitely be changing the name, but with the two of us working together, I know we can."


	32. Chapter 32

Another Chance

Chapter 32

Marjorie Jobrack's eyes are dry but red-rimmed, a look Kate's seen before on victims' families and in the mirror. After the initial shock, grief comes in waves, with or without tears. It's only been a week since Marjorie lost her daughter and the pain is still fresh. Kate's being as gentle as she can. "Was there anything unusual going on in Sharri's life? Was she angry or upset about something?"

Fury rises in Marjorie's eyes. "Why are you asking me that? Sharri was killed because some bastard wanted a ring. What does how she was feeling have to do with it?"

"We have to build a profile of a victim," Kate explains, skating on the edge of the truth. "When we get the perpetrator, his lawyer may try to mount a defense that blames Sharri. The more we know about her, the better prepared we'll be to put her killer behind bars for good."

Marjorie twists her fingers together. "All right. As far as I'm concerned, the state should just do to him what he did to Sharri, but I'll try to help you as much as I can. Sharri did seem to be upset about something, but I don't know what it was. I have a heart condition, and she didn't like to tell me about anything she thought might be upsetting. She was a little overprotective."

Kate nods, suppressing the efforts of her lips to turn upward. "I know how that can go. Is there anyone else she would have talked to? A friend perhaps?"

"If she told anyone, it would have been Midge. Our families lived next door to each other. They've been practically inseparable since before Sharri could walk. I can give you her number."

* * *

"You were uncharacteristically quiet," Kate notes as she and Castle return to her unit.

"You were doing great, no reason for me to break in and ruin your rapport with another overprotected female."

"Babe, no. I love you for caring so much about our daughter and me. I'm just…"

"Stubborn and independent?" Castle fills in. "I know. It's part of what I love about you. It's just that I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you - or the baby."

Kate bumps her hip against his before reaching for the handle of the driver's side door. "I know, Rick. I'm pretty attached to you too."

* * *

Kate can tell that Midge Secort is more than just grieving for a dead friend. The dark circles under her eyes cover almost half her face. Her skin is pale, but irritated, as if scrubbed too hard, and her nails are bitten to the quick. She's hesitant to let Kate into her apartment and asks if Castle can wait outside. Castle tells Kate he'll be in the car, as she follows Midge into the one-bedroom flat.

Dropping into a chair at a small table, Midge rests her head on her arms. Kate quietly takes a seat opposite her and waits. Finally, Midge looks up, her teeth digging into her lip. "It's my fault. It's my fault Sharri's dead."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Kate advises.

"I have - had a boyfriend. At first, I thought he was nice, really nice. He took me to restaurants, the good ones. We went to movies, he even paid for one of those carriage rides in the park. But Sharri didn't like him. She never met him, but she thought there was something wrong with him; the way I told her he acted was off."

Kate leans over the table. "And was she right?"

"She was so right. He started wanting to control everywhere I went, everything I did. If I bought a new outfit or even a lipstick, he was convinced I was doing it for some other guy. I tried so hard to make him happy, but one night I just wasn't up to it. I'd been throwing up all day with that 24-hour thing. Some of the other people at work had it too. When I told him I didn't feel well, it was like he just went crazy. He hit me and then he…"

Kate hesitates for a few moments to see if Midge will finish, before filling in the blank. "He raped you."

Midge nods. "He told me that no one would believe me if I said anything, but if I did, bad things would happen. I had to tell someone, so I told Sharri. Somehow he found out, and now she's dead because of me."

Kate puts her hand on Midge's shoulder. "Look, the only one responsible for Sharri's death is the man who killed her. Tell me who he is, and I'll make sure he never hurts anyone else."

"What if he comes after me?"

"We can protect you. Just give me his name and where we can find him."

Midge tries to swallow the shakiness from her voice. "His name is Robert, Robert Haverstrom the Fourth. He signs everything that way. He works downtown somewhere, in the financial district. He would never tell me exactly where. He said he didn't want me coming on to his buddies. He told me he lives on the Haverstrom Estate in New Rochelle. He claimed that his family has been there since the 1800s." Midge pulls her phone out of the pocket of her slacks and swipes through her images. "This is Robert and me on the ride in the park. And this is a picture he sent me of the house."

Kate slides her card across the table. "I'm going to need you to send those to me. And if you think of anything else that may help us track Haverstrom down, call or text me, day or night. I'm going to get a police car to sit right outside your building, and I won't leave until they get here."

Midge reaches for Kate's hand. "Thanks."

* * *

Kate bangs her palm against the steering wheel of her parked unit. "Damn it, Castle, if Midge hadn't been too scared to call the cops on that animal, he might be in jail now, and Sharri might still be alive. How do men do that? Terrify women into silence that way?"

Castle shakes his head. "I don't know Kate. I can't remember a woman being scared of me. I've lived in fear of a few not so gentle members of your gender from time to time. I hid out from Gina for months."

"It's not funny, Castle."

"Hey. I never said it was. Men like Haverstrom should never be let loose on this world. But that's not all of us Kate. I'd cut off my arm before I'd ever hurt you. You have to know that."

"I do Castle. There are lots of good men and women. In this job, we just see more of the bad stuff."

Castle lays his hand on her belly. "Kate, the best stuff is growing right here. With you as a mother, how could she not be? And I have my moments. We'll get Haverstrom, and there will be one less piece of dirt in the world we'll bring our daughter into. Midge was brave enough to give us the tools. Now we, with some assistance from the rest of the force, will just have to put them to work."

Kate covers his hand with hers. "What would I do without you, Castle?"

He leans over to kiss her hair. "I don't know. I'm pretty irreplaceable."

Rolling her eyes, Kate starts the car.


	33. Chapter 33

Another Chance

Chapter 33

"I can see why the New Rochelle cop laughed when I asked him about the Haverstrom Estate," Kate said. "This place doesn't look much like the picture Bob the Fourth sent Midge."

Castle regards the peeling paint, cracked driveway, and sagging fencing. "Yeah, it might have 20 years ago. It would appear that the Haverstrom family fell on some hard times. I looked up the history of this area. It was settled by immigrants from Germany and Ireland. Back in the 1700s, it was farm country, but in the 1800s it became a retreat for wealthier New York City families and some of the more distinguished lights of the Great White Way. It's close enough to the city so they could just hop on a train to do business or appear onstage. A lot of the residents still do that.

I checked out the Haverstroms a little too, while we were driving up. They were quite a big deal. They've kept most of their finances below the radar, but from what I can make out, they were very into the securities backed by the liars' mortgages. When the real estate bubble burst, they took a big hit. They were already pretty heavily leveraged, so they've been scrambling ever since just to keep their heads above water. I couldn't find anything specific on Robert, other than a 2 line bio that lists him as a financial analyst."

"That would jibe with what Midge said about him working on Wall Street," Kate notes.

"It would," Castle agrees. "But if he had a decent position he would have been listed with one of the major firms, complete with a professional photo in a Brooks Brothers suit and an old school tie. My guess is that he's employed in a boiler room somewhere hawking the penny stock of the day. He probably put on a good show for Midge and ate ramen for lunch to make up for it. If he resides here, he hasn't been putting anything into maintenance."

"I think he might live here, Castle, but I don't think anyone's home. Someone left this place this morning. See the tire tracks in the ridge of snow the plow made at the end of the driveway? Snow fell up here last night so those would be fresh, but there's no sign of a return. We can check this place for signs of life, but I think we'll need to get some help from the locals to set up a stakeout for when he comes back. We can have them check to see if his car is at the train station too. If they find it, the schedule will give us some idea when we can expect him."

"Sounds like it's going to be a long day. Are you up for that? Sitting that long in the car, I mean. Dr. Lyra said it's better for your circulation if you move around - in moderation."

"I'll be fine, Father Rooster. Once we get the New Rochelle cops on board, I can take breaks. We both can."

Castle scans through listings on his phone, "There's a build your own burger joint near here that's rated four and a half stars. You can pile the condiments our little one has a yen for as high as she likes."

"Sounds good, Babe."

* * *

Micah stares at the screen of Alexis' laptop. "Baby clothes? You're not?"

Alexis scrubs a hand down her face. "No! God, Micah, you know how careful I am. Kate and my dad are having a little girl. I was just checking out some stuff I might get my sister. It feels weird to say that. All the time I was growing up, it was just Dad and me, and now there's going to be someone else. We might even be making toys for her one day."

"Sounds like you're looking forward to it."

"I am. I always wondered what it would be like to have kids; take care of a baby. Now I can find out how I feel about it - and how you feel about it too. We've never talked much about children except about how to design toys for them, but…"

"But since we're engaged we need to discuss how we feel about having a family," Micah finishes.

"We do. I mean my mom was hardly ever around, and that was OK because I knew my dad always would be. And from what Dad's said, Gram tried to be a decent mother, but she was always leaving him with someone or sending him to boarding school while she made a movie or was on the road with a play. I don't know how a mom and dad and the kids kind of family is supposed to work. Hardly any of my friends growing up had one either. But Micah, I can't see myself ever being with anyone but you. If we have children, we're going to raise them together, and we'll both have to be ready to do that."

"I get it, Alexis. My parents have been married for 26 years. I remember they made a big deal of their 25th anniversary. My father bought my mother a set of sterling silver flatware because all they could afford when they got married was stainless steel. And she got him an espresso machine. She's a tea drinker; she doesn't even touch coffee. But he does, and she wanted him to have the best. They've always been there for each other, and they've always been there for me, as best they could. You know New York. It takes a big slice of what they make to pay for the house, so there haven't been a lot of extras. But I always had what I needed. That's why I'm paying my own way now. I couldn't take any more from them, even if they could afford it."

Alexis reaches for his hand. "I understand. And I don't want to be one of those spoiled rich kids living off Daddy. I've seen the way some of the other students who are like that behave, and it's disgusting. My dad wanted to be a writer from the time he was a little boy. He kept writing and banging on doors until he succeeded. I think I've finally found my own passion, working with you, and I want to work at it until we kick some butt too. But that doesn't really answer the question for either of us about kids. Do you want them?"

Micah presses a kiss into the palm of her hand and curls her fingers over it. When we're ready, I do. Do you?"

Pushing out of her chair Alexis presses her lips to his. "Having kids with you will be fantastic."

* * *

Castle grins as Kate fits her mouth around her giant burger. It has everything on it except raw onions, for which he is grateful. His own needs were a little more modest. He couldn't pass up the freshly sliced Swiss cheese and it paired nicely with the lightly sautéed mushrooms, but other than a dab of mustard, that's all he needed. Of course, he's only eating for one, even if he does have to keep his strength up.

A car belonging to Robert Haverstrom is at the train station. Trains from New York arrive every half-hour, and the New Rochelle cops will be waiting for his vehicle to exit the parking garage, so they endanger as few people as possible when they pick him up. Once they do, they'll let Kate know so she can question him. Until then, there's plenty of time for lunch and possibly Kate's afternoon snack and dinner too.


	34. Chapter 34

Another Chance

Chapter 34

Robert Haverstrom's eyes glow like hot coals, reminding Castle of video of Charles Manson. If anyone wanted to make a case for the existence of demonic possession, a photo of Haverstrom as he looks at that moment would make a good argument. The suspect is cuffed, for which Castle is grateful. To his mind, a full set of shackles for the man sitting across a too narrow table from Kate would be even better.

Kate doesn't seem wary as much as angry. She slams her folder with what little they have on Haverstrom, down in front of him. He doesn't flinch. "You don't have anything on me. You can ask questions and pursue your feeble attempts at intimidation all you want, but in the end, you'll just have to let me go, at which time our Haverstrom attorneys will file suit against both the New Rochelle and the New York City Police."

"I don't think so," Castle responds from his seat beside Kate. "Lawyers cost money, Bob, and you don't have any. The court can appoint one for you, but it won't be to bring any lawsuits."

"Bullshit," Haverstrom spits back. "I haven't done anything I can be prosecuted for."

Kate lunges at Haverstrom and slams her palm on the metal tabletop. "Oh no? How about rape? Midge Secort is prepared to press charges. That's enough for us to hold you. And that's just the beginning, Bob, we know you killed Sharri Levin, and we're going to prove it."

* * *

"Can you really get a rape conviction of Haverstrom on the basis of Midge's testimony?" Castle asks as Kate follows the vehicle of the uniformed officers transporting their suspect back to New York City.

Kate leans over the wheel, sighing. "Probably not. It would be he said, she said. They were in a relationship so he can claim it was consensual. If she went to her doctor, there might be some medical evidence, or if she and Sharri emailed or texted about it, that would back up her story. It will even help if Midge keeps a diary. The sexual violence unit can investigate all of that now that she won't need to be afraid of Haverstrom coming after her.

"But what Sharri told me gives us probable cause to get everything we can on Haverstrom. If he doesn't consent to a DNA test, which he probably won't, we can have the forensics people in New Rochelle get some from his house. They can look for anything he might have written about the attack, too. Some of these bozos like to congratulate themselves. There's no record of the ring he stole being pawned, and he's not the type to hang out with fences. If he still has it, Sharri's murder will be a slam dunk. I'd love to see him convicted of Midge's rape too so she can get some closure, but even if that doesn't happen, he'd still be looking at life in prison for felony homicide. That ring was grand theft."

"That's a lot of 'ifs' Kate."

"I know, Castle, but unless Haverstrom confesses, we'll need to take things step by step, and unless the D.A. offers him some kind of deal, I don't see him confessing. He's just too - evil."

Castle struggles to clear the vision of Haverstrom's eyes from his brain, at least until he can purge it by committing it to the page somehow. He shudders. "I know exactly what you mean."

Castle almost jumps out of the passenger seat when Kate suddenly presses a hand to her belly. "What's wrong?"

Kate's smile broadcasts both surprise and self-satisfaction. "Nothing is wrong, Babe. Our daughter is kicking."

Castle reaches over to feel for himself. "A palpable sign of new life amid the pall cast by Haverstrom. It's a sign that we can beat back the darkness that emanates from his kind."

"Babe, for cops, that's always been the plan."

* * *

Micah picks up one of the samples Alexis has lined up on the dining room table. "What are these?"

"While you're figuring out the electronics I thought I'd look into what kind of fake fur we want on our therapy pet. Our customers will get a lot of comfort just from stroking it. There are all kinds of studies about that. We want it to be cleanable, so it doesn't carry dirt or allergens, and we want it to last for years without looking like our animals have been shedding or chewing on themselves."

Micah thoughtfully strokes the woolly fabric in his hand. I definitely agree with you on your first point, but concerning cleaning and durability, we could make it removable and replaceable. We're going to have to have a way to swap out memory anyway, so if the whole thing comes off, maybe we could make it of something you could throw in the washer and the dryer. And if it gets too beat up, we could let the pet owners order another one. They could keep their companions in good condition, and we'd have more to sell. Not that we want to put our customers on the hook, but one thing I know about making a product pay is that it is about consumables. Printer manufacturers make zilch on printers. All the money is in the ink and the special papers. So if a therapy pet needs a new coat once every year or so, along with additional memory and upgrades, that's not too high an expense for the owner, but it is an additional income stream while we work on whatever new products we have in the pipeline."

"Micah, where's all this business acumen coming from?"

He shrugs. "Observation. Our customers in the store may buy one or two toys or models or game consoles. But they have to keep buying batteries and games. And the crafters come in week after week for supplies like cardstock, glue, and paint. We make more money on that stuff than we do on most of the electronics. Wow, Alexis, I just got an idea. It might be for the same toy or more like a variation of it. We have one with teaching modules; not letters, numbers or colors; there are tons of toys for that. We could make it sort of like a furry Mr. Rogers."

Alexis springs out of her chair. "I get it. When you feel sad, cuddle me and stroke my fur. Tell me what's wrong. When you're mad, tell me why, instead of hitting someone or breaking something. It wouldn't just be reflecting feelings like the MIT algorithm, it would be helping kids learn to cope with them. You know, if we're going to do that, we should really pull a psychologist or someone in early childhood education in to consult. Or we could pick up some extra classes or maybe one of us should go for a masters with a thesis in therapeutic toys."

Micah's eyes darken. That's a good idea, Alexis, but what about our plans to get married when we graduate, before we launch the company? Would more school put them on hold?"

Alexis wraps her arms around him. "No way. We are going to get married as planned, and we'll figure out how to do the rest. Between the two of us, we can work out anything."

He tucks her head beneath his chin. "When I'm with you, I believe that."


	35. Chapter 35

Another Chance

Chapter 35

Coffee sloshes over the edge of Castle's mug. "Haverstrom had the ring in his sock drawer? I would have thought he'd be more original than that."

"You would think," Kate agrees, "but he's so damn arrogant he probably assumed no one would ever look. And finding it not only nails him for Sharri's murder, but it also goes a long way to confirming what Midge said. And she had gone to her doctor because she bled after he raped her. Turns out there was some vaginal tearing. That's enough evidence to add the rape charge on to the murder. In the end, it won't make a real difference in the outcome. He'll be in the penitentiary until he dies, just for killing Sharri, but Midge will know that both she and Sharri will get some justice. That's something."

"Justice is more than something, Kate, it's a lot. But you don't look that happy about it."

"I was just thinking about my mom, Castle. Bracken is still out there, and it looks like the sonofabitch might even run for the presidency. The idea that scum like him could end up controlling this country would have torn my mother's heart out."

Like it's still tearing yours out. But Kate, you made a deal with the man, and you did it on a bluff. We don't have Montgomery's file - unless."

"Unless what, Castle?"

"Kate, you know the CIA has way better toys than the N.Y.P.D. Hell, even the FBI does. You, Espo, Ryan and I were trying to put together the pieces that Ryan retrieved from the explosion that killed Maddox, by hand. That's why all we have is the account number. But we still have all the shreds that are left. Suppose we bring them to the CIA and see what they can come up with?"

"Castle, how are we going to do that? We were hooded when they brought us to their headquarters. We don't even know where it is. And we can't reach Danberg. All the contact numbers were changed. Can you still call that strange little agent Grey?"

Castle shakes his head. "No, that contact went away after our adventure with Sophia Turner. I knew him from the days I worked with her. I don't know if he wanted some distance from that whole affair or what, but he's gone. There is someone else, though - a blood connection you might say."

"You mean your father?"

"Yeah, I do. He told me that he's always keeping an eye on my whole family and me. He's got to know we're engaged. He might even know that you're pregnant and after what happened with Alexis in Paris, we know he is protective of his grandchildren. And I think I can send him a message the same way he sent one to me." Castle pulls his phone from his pocket and types a two-word tweet: "Casino Royale."

* * *

If Hunt set an alarm to look at Richard's tweets, he'd never get anything else done, but he scans through them in the evenings, provided nothing is about to go down or blow up. He ran a check on Alexis' fiancé, Micah. He seems like a nice enough kid. As far as he can see, his granddaughter's taste has improved, but he'll be keeping an eye on the situation.

His swiping stops in midstroke. "Casino Royale." That has to be meant for him. Richard obviously wants to make contact for some reason. His son knows the danger involved if anyone associates the two of them. He's seen it up close and way too personal. Even so, as off the wall as his son may sometimes be, he has a good head on his shoulders and delivers when it counts. Hunt can't answer by calling. Any phone is subject to eavesdropping one way or another. He'll have to do it in person.

He can't just walk into the 12th Precinct or the loft, but Richard is somewhat of a creature of habit. He often drops into a neighborhood market on Wednesdays when the fresh produce shipments arrive. He's been doing it even more lately, no doubt due to Kate's pregnancy. A meeting there is unlikely to attract undue attention. There are a few tables where customers try out cups of new blends of coffee. He can plant himself at one of them to sip a brew or two. Whatever Richard has to tell him, he can do it there without raising any red flags. Hunt can use some decent joe, anyway.

* * *

Castle was hoping for some succulent strawberries. It looks like fresh ones were just shipped in from California, the first of the season, but the size and color tell him that the flavor will be sadly lacking and he's not about to bring Kate anything mediocre, especially not now.

On the other hand, the blueberries and plums from Chile, look excellent, and blue and purple are their wedding colors. Somehow his concern about their future wedded bliss has taken a back seat to the birth of their daughter, but it's all part of the love he and Kate have for each other. Now if he'd only received some kind of sign from… He'd know that head of white hair, anywhere.

For one thing, he hopes that keeping that much hair is hereditary. But the rest of the appearance of the figure with his palms around a large cup fits too. The height, the dark brows, the width of the shoulders all say Jackson Hunt, or whatever his name really is. His father received his message.

Castle puts his fruit in his shopping basket and takes it to the alcove where customers are caffeinated. Hunt looks up at him, shaking his head, before inclining it toward a table behind him. Castle gives an almost imperceptible nod in response before setting his bounty down at the indicated spot and ordering a wake-up of the day, for himself.

Hunt hides his face in a newspaper as Castle returns to take a seat. "This better be important."

Castle bristles. He'd expected at least a hello, but his old man doesn't seem in the mood for family pleasantries. "Glad to see you too, Dad, and it is important - very important. That senator, Bracken, who looks like he might be our next president, is responsible for the death of Kate's mother and having Kate almost killed."

"I'm aware of that son, but the election won't be for almost two years. Assholes in government come and go. What's the emergency?"

"The emergency is that Bracken could decide to send someone else after Kate at any time, and in case you didn't know this too, she is carrying one of your future descendants. I would think you would consider that worthy of your attention."

"Why do you think Bracken will go after Kate now? If he does run for the presidency, he'll be under greater scrutiny than as a senator. Why would he risk having Kate taken out?"

"Because he thinks she has evidence that could expose him for the piece of garbage he is. So far, they've been at a standoff, but as he gets closer to launching his campaign in earnest, that bastard may decide that he can lose it all if she releases what he thinks she has."

"Thinks she has," Hunt repeats. "You mean she doesn't have anything?"

"We have the evidence. Unfortunately, it was blown into million little pieces, and we need the resources of the company to put them together so that Bracken can be unmasked for the monster that he is."

"Son, there is an easier way - with extreme prejudice."

"Dad, it wouldn't bother me a bit to see that bastard buy it, except that it would make him a martyr, and none of his victims, including Kate, would get any real justice. And she needs to shine the light on him. Otherwise, I don't think she can ever put what he did behind her. So we need that file reassembled, and I need you to help me protect Kate until she brings Bracken before a judge. Will you do it?"

Hunt folds his newspaper and gets up to walk away. "I'll be in touch."


	36. Chapter 36

Another Chance

Chapter 36

Mikael Kilimnik is surprised and annoyed at being called to Moscow. He has been doing his job well. The money is flowing into the campaign coffers of their candidate, and the social media manipulation is making Bracken look like a hero of the downtrodden. If only the fools knew how many the man had crushed under his own feet, but Americans seem to be endlessly gullible. He can't imagine what Vlad the Impaler might want to talk to him about, except that it's unlikely to be good.

Vlad seems cordial enough as they meet over healthy shots of vodka, but his smile always hides something deadly. The leader puts his glass on a silver tray on a nearby table and begins to get to the point. "Our man is doing well. The analytics have been on point, and the misinformation is flowing through cable television. He is well poised to move ahead, but there is a mess behind him that must be cleaned up."

Kilimnik wishes he could refill his glass. "What mess? The man could shoot down someone in front of the White House, and his supporters would claim the news is fake, and it's all a conspiracy."

"Very true," Vlad acknowledges, "but to take down that bitch in the election, we'll need more than his supporters. She still has a longer history of service and a sympathy factor because of the sexual history of her husband. We need to make sure there is nothing in his past that can provide any October surprises, and we both know there are more than a few skeletons in his closet. So, any witnesses to his past behavior who are still walking around will have to be eliminated.

"You can start with several former members of the N.Y.P.D. and the New York City government who will have to meet with unfortunate accidents. No falling off roofs or out of windows. No nerve agents or dioxin either. We can't afford to leave a signature. Automobile accidents or overdoses of prescribed medication. We don't want some medical examiner launching an investigation. And that cop whose shooting Ulïam's man botched, she should be taken out of the picture too, but Ulïam believes she has evidence against him hidden somewhere to be released on her death, does he not?"

Kilimnik nods.

"Very well, find out if that is the case. If so, make sure the evidence is gone before you remove her and anyone else who might know what she has. But do it as quietly as you can. We want no hint of a connection to Ulïam remaining."

* * *

Hunt reviews the chatter picked up by the Moscow bureau. Shit! Richard was right, except that he doesn't know that Bracken is just a pawn in a much bigger game. He could still take the man out, but that would only give more power to whomever Vlad has waiting in the wings for plan B, and Vlad always has a plan B. The spymaster has been infiltrating governments in Europe for years.

Vlad has always painted himself as a communist, but in truth, he is the world's leading capitalist, with properties and enterprises all over the globe either under his direct control or that of his circle of oligarchs. Fostering fascism suits his purposes to a "T." He was successful in promoting enough paranoia to convince the low information Brits to savage their economy by leaving the European Union.

He's managed to plant fear and suspicion throughout free nations, sparking a host of violent internal conflicts. Encouraging a similar movement in the United States that has already been emerging will be the triumph he needs to restore world domination to his country and make his own power absolute. The company has been fighting Vlad's efforts as best it can, trying to overcome the setbacks it faced from the actions of Sophia Turner and her band of moles and traitors. The job could have been done better - much better. But Hunt is damned if he is going to let Vlad win this one, especially since his future grandchild would be a casualty.

The first step will be getting the file Richard told him about put back together. Then he will have to launch a campaign of his own and keep Kate and Richard out of the crosshairs until the job is done. Vlad will want some of Bracken's former operatives and dupes taken out of the picture. No problem there. They're not worth much as human beings anyway. Hunt will keep his eyes on the prize, exposing Bracken in a way that will keep Vlad from immediately installing his next puppet, and ensuring the future of his own family. It will be quite a job, the most vital one he's ever had, both for himself and his country.

* * *

"Kate, I'm glad you're here," Lanie greets her friend. "Normally this would look like an accidental overdose, not a homicide, but I noticed something that doesn't track." Lanie points along the jawline of the corpse. "See the bruising? It's pretty faint, and it wasn't even visible when I first saw the body. Sometimes things like this can take some time to show up."

Kate peers down at the dead man. "Looks like the marks of fingers, like his mouth was being forced open."

"That's right. I'm going to fume the body to see if I can get some prints. If they don't match the victim, you'll have a new case on your hands."

"All right, Lanie. Let me know what you come up with. I just got a call from Castle. He wants me to meet him at the loft on my break, to look at something."

"Has he got a new toy?"

"I don't think so. He sounded serious."

"I hope that nothing's wrong, girlfriend. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Castle greets Kate with a stack of papers the moment she's over the threshold. "The reassembled file. It arrived by courier. No tracking number."

Kate drops her purse on the floor and starts paging through without bothering to take off her coat. "Oh God, Castle. Everything is in here, even about the inspector that was bribed to say that warehouse fire was an accident. Montgomery knew all about it. There's even stuff about you so that Smith knew who to call. Roy really wanted Bracken to go down."

"And he will Kate. But there was also a note in there from my father urging us to be careful because there are interests involved beyond Bracken."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but if the CIA has a handle on them, they probably aren't domestic, at least not officially. But Kate, my father doesn't spook. If he's urging caution, he has a damn good reason. So in any investigation you make, you can't even whisper anything about Bracken until we have all our ducks in a row. It isn't just a matter of possible moles in the department, although Montgomery seemed to think there was at least one. Right now, anyone could be watching and listening to anything we do. If my father can manage it, so can the other side - whoever they may be."

"We'll be careful Castle, but it looks like the first thing we do is go after Montgomery's mole. We need to know we can trust the people around us."

"He's on page 26."

Kate quickly finds the notation. "Internal Affairs. Well, at least we know he won't have a lot of friends."


	37. Chapter 37

Another Chance

Chapter 37

The seats of Marcus Donovan's personal car could be more comfortable. For one thing, they could be heated. But cops, especially cops who head up Internal Affairs can't go around driving luxury cars. It would raise too many questions, questions he would not want to answer. But in less than two years, he'll have the car and anything else he wants. He'll have put in his 20. Not that the pension will matter much. He has his nut safely stowed in the Caymans, and it is growing every day. Soon he'll be able to move someplace sunny to enjoy it.

It hasn't been hard keeping tabs on things at the N.Y.P. Bracken. His department monitors the cops' computers and their cellphone use. He knows what's going on. It used to be a lot tougher when Iron Gates was in charge. She watched everyone like a hawk to make sure they weren't misusing their authority. It was a double stroke of genius for Bracken to have Montgomery taken out. Not only did he get rid of the one man who could blow everything wide-open, but he also got Gates off Donovan's back. To put the icing on the cake, Gates closed down the investigation into the shooting of Kate Beckett and the murder of Johanna Beckett. Things couldn't have worked out much better.

Marcus couldn't care less who's looking at porn, except that the knowledge will come in handy if he needs a favor. It's the same with who's having an affair with whom. He's really interested in keeping an eye on what cases are being investigated. He also knows exactly who is filing affidavits for search warrants and what they're for. If anything gets too close to Bracken's operatives, he'll know about it immediately.

A problem popped up today. It figures that it would be from that bitch, Detective Beckett. You wouldn't think she'd pay attention to a forgetful old man taking too many pills, but she's launched an investigation into the death of Kenny Barton. That's bad news. Kenny Barton worked in the D.A.'s office when Bracken was ripping off the vigilante cops and building his war chest to run for Congress. He didn't know much and never shot his mouth off, but he was aware that Bracken made a few deals that might be questioned. Apparently, that was enough for the big guy to want him gone. After all this time, it is doubtful that even Beckett will find out much about Bracken's old machinations, but that situation bears watching, as does her homicide investigation. Someone must have gotten careless. That's always bad news.

* * *

Castle has finally come up for air after writing three chapters of Nikki heat and happily settled into his chair next to Kate's desk at the 12th. "Tell me about the case."

"The victim, Kenny Barton, went into cardiac arrest after an overdose of potassium. He had a prescription for it. According to Lanie, he needed it to counteract a side effect of his blood pressure medication. He just took to much. Two things tipped her off. One was that potassium pills are enormous. Someone couldn't just throw down a handful by accident. Then she found signs that he was forced to swallow them.

She raised some prints on the body, that might belong to the killer, but they don't match anyone in the system. There were traces of DNA on the body, that didn't belong to Kenny. The lab couldn't get much out of them, it looks like the killer is a mix of European and Asian ancestry."

"You might see that kind of heritage anywhere there was an invasion of the Tartar forces under Genghis Khan," Castle notes. "A lot of raping and pillaging went on in places like Russia."

"Yeah, the lab was thinking possibly Russian too, but it's only a possibility. Brown hair, brown eyes, average height which gets us nowhere. But there's a chance the orbits of his eyes might have a noticeable slant. That's something."

"So why would this possible descendant of the Mongol hordes want to kill Kenny Barton?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Castle. "Barton wasn't rich. He worked most of his life in public service, but he's been retired for 10 years. As far as we can tell, there was no significant other."

"Which leaves us with covering up a crime. What kind of public service?

"Clerical work. City Hall, the D.A.'s office, years ago. "Wait! Castle, I think he was at the D.A.'s office when Bracken was the D.A." Kate pounds on her keyboard. "He was, Castle. They overlapped by a year, the same year Bracken framed Pulgatti for Bob Armen's murder. My mother and four other people were killed because of her investigation of that case. Later, Raglan, McCallister and Roy Montgomery died because of it too. This can't be a coincidence, Castle. Someone is wiping out anyone who might have anything on Bracken."

"Which means that if Bracken can get his hands on the file my father sent, you'll have the biggest bullseye on you of anyone."

"And you won't be far behind, Castle. Bracken knows you work with me. And the boys too."

Castle's chair scrapes against the floor as he inches it closer to the desk. "But where would an anonymous, possibly Russian hitman enter into it? Bracken hired locals, Dick Coonan, ex-special ops guys."

"I don't know, Castle. You wouldn't think that a senator, one running for president, would bring in foreign help."

"I know someone who would know, and I can't wait for him to get in touch with us again. I'm going to put another message out there. I'm just hoping he'll get the reference. Grabbing his phone from his coat, Castle tweets, "Can't afford to 'Live and Let Die."

* * *

Kilimnik scans through his daily intelligence. _Piz-dets_! Kenny Barton's death has been classified as a homicide. He shouldn't have recruited from Brighton Beach. The men there have lived in The United States too long. It's made them stupid. Even worse, the lead detective on the case is Katherine Beckett. Sooner or later, she will make the connection to Bracken - or the writer will, and until Beckett is relieved of that file, there is nothing he can do to stop them. Vlad will not like this. He won't like it at all. Visions of gulags swirl before his eyes. He could be sent to The Black Dolphin, the worst of prisons. Being thrown off a building would be better than that. Almost anything would.

He's not going to be the one ending up in a hole. Beckett will be watched 24 hours a day. The opportunity to strip her of her advantage will present itself soon enough. Once it does, she and every other threat to Vlad's plans will be taken out of play and within a couple of years, the presidency of the United States will be entirely under Vlad's control. Kilimnik's gain from Vlad's redistribution of the resources of his home country has made him quite wealthy. The looting of a failed democracy could make him rich beyond his dreams.

Kilimnik will permit no more slip-ups. This time, all his operatives will be well-known to him, from Vlad's private forces. He can bring them in himself on his own plane, and he has access to half a dozen private airstrips from which they can easily be dispatched. He calls his pilot to put his plan into motion.


	38. Chapter 38

Another Chance

Chapter 38

Choosing the same meeting place twice is not often Hunt's modus operandi, but the coffee is excellent, and Richard's appearance is predictable. If his son keeps calling for meets, he may go through the entire series of Bond books. He has a good idea what Richard wants to talk about - the termination of a minor player by a thug Kilimnik hired from the local Russian mob. He'd thought the oligarch was smarter than that. The killing was sloppy.

Unfortunately, the notice taken of the demise of Kenny Barton not only put Kilimnik in an uncomfortable position, but it also added one more reason for Kilimnik to want both Kate and Richard gone as soon as possible. Hunt can't let that happen. The file he sent to Richard affords them some measure of safety, but if what the Moscow listening post has picked up is correct, Kilimnik will be bringing in some much more qualified help to remove that obstacle to his boss' intentions. Hunt had no problem spotting the surveillance on Richard's home and on the 12th Precinct, but the new arrivals may be more skilled at that as well.

Castle isn't interested in the mild sweetness of a latte. Before making his trip to the counter to order the most potent brew the market serves, he'd caught the expression on his father's face. He has no doubt about the seriousness of the situation, and he can use all the fortification that he can get. He takes a seat as close as he can to Hunt, at an adjacent table.

"They're going to go after that file, and then they are coming after you and Kate," Hunt says without introduction.

"Who is, Dad? Bracken's people?"

"Son, if all you needed to worry about was Bracken's lackeys, you'd be a lot better off. This is all tied up with the other side, part of their master plan. Those people are 10 times more dangerous than Bracken's organization."

"What master plan?"

"Right now that's need to know, and all you need to know is that Bracken is an important pawn in the whole scenario. You understand the game. Even a pawn, properly positioned, can take down a king."

"So what do I do?"

"You be alert at all times for any detail that is off. That means the smallest thing that looks unusual, smells strange, tastes different or makes you uneasy, even if you don't know why. Kate too. And make sure that file is in the safest place you can think of, but talk to Kate about having it - out loud, so anyone listening knows she's still protected.

"I'll be watching, and I've pulled in a few people I can trust. Their guys are as good - almost as good - as ours. But there is a point man for their side, who doesn't have that kind of training. We take him out, we take a big bite out of the whole operation."

"How long will that take?"

Hunt shakes his head. "Don't know. Take care, son. I'll be around."

* * *

"What's that?" Alexis asks, pointing to the plastic box on the table.

"A primitive prototype I built, kind of from spare parts, Micah explains. "It's not our whole therapy pet, obviously, but I have the algorithm in its memory, and it can hear and respond. It's sort of like Alexa, except that it doesn't order stuff or have access to the cloud. It just reacts to what's going on around it, like if someone coughs, it asks if they are feeling sick. I added some safety stuff too. It detects smoke and carbon monoxide. A lot of parents would want that for their kids - or themselves.

Alexis runs into his arms. "That is so cool! I would love to show this to my dad. You know how much he likes gadgets. He'll be impressed. Knowing how he is about Kate and the baby, he might even want one around for them."

"That would be as good a preliminary test as any. If he's willing, we could leave it with him for a while, see how it works, and if he or Kate have any suggestions. I'm not working tonight. If your dad and Kate are home, we could go over then."

"That would be great! I'll give Dad a call."

Castle isn't sure he wants Alexis at the loft, or anywhere close to him right now, but the makeup of his family is hardly a secret, and he has no doubt that Hunt has eyes on her. His father understands the danger more than anyone and has more than shown his willingness to put anything on the line to keep her safe. Castle suggests that his daughter and Micah join him and Kate for supper. He was planning to make the chili that's always been one of Alexis' favorites, anyway."

* * *

Kilimnik looks up as his son-in-law, Victor, comes into the office he maintains in a nondescript brick building in lower Manhattan. "What have our people discovered?"

"Richard Castle went to a bank and was there for 23 minutes. He was carrying an envelope when he entered and was not carrying it when he left. We believe that he put the file in a safety deposit box."

"Can we retrieve it?"

Victor shakes his head. "We have no contacts there. We would have to break in."

Kilimnik steeples his long fingers. "And attract unwanted attention. There may also be another copy. No. I think at this point our answer must be to take out Beckett and Castle in a way that will destroy anything they have in their possession. However, it must be so convincing as an accident that it will avoid triggering whomever Beckett trusted with the file from releasing its contents to the press or the authorities. At a minimum, the public must be convinced that any derogatory information that the media put out concerning Bracken's activities is a baseless conspiracy theory. Our leader has managed to do that with warnings voiced by Bracken's opponents for years."

"A big enough tragedy would distract from any one victim," Victor suggests. "When one or two people die, their names are all over the news. When the list grows, very few remember the individual names on it."

"That is so," Kilimnik agrees. "I doubt that many Americans, or even New Yorkers, could remember the name of a single victim of the attack on the World Trade Center. But, Castle and Beckett must be at the epicenter of whatever our people engineer. Their destruction and that of everything surrounding them must be complete. And it must be carried out by someone who is above suspicion. Do we have such an operative?"

Victor's face cracks in a rare smile. "We do, a sleeper. She has been in place for years, ever since the connection of Richard Castle to the CIA was discovered. She's been activated twice to aid in minor operations but managed to remain undercover after Sophia Turner's discovery. She will be able to facilitate any access our people need to Castle's Manhattan dwelling where Beckett is also staying presently. Given their engagement and obvious sexual fervor for each other, I would not expect that arrangement to change. The building is, of course, under surveillance by the CIA, but her activities and those of any guests or tradespeople she ushers in should not attract their notice. They will be looking for the unusual and the out of place. That, they will not see."

A/N For those of you who like "The Rookie," I now have a story under "Rookie." The site finally got around to adding the category after my request over a week ago but didn't get the title of the series quite correct. I wrote the story right after the pilot, so at least one little detail in the show has changed, but it is still pretty much on track.


	39. Chapter 39

Another Chance

Chapter 39

Alicia hates this time of year. She always gets sick, and she is today, but she has important work to carry out. She's gone to great lengths to make sure that her time in the West hasn't made her too soft, but she has not been activated often and is anxious to serve her true purpose.

The cell has provided her with all that she needs to complete her tasks, she'll just have to be careful that she places the bombs where they won't be discovered. After all her time working for Richard Castle, she knows every inch of the decadent loft. She will choose precisely the correct locations.

* * *

Donovan does not like the direction of Kate's investigation into Kenny Barton's death. It's bad enough that she put out the word to Gangs to pick up any information about a hitter that would fit the phenotype CSU obtained from the DNA on the body. She could very well get lucky. Worse than that, she's looking into Kenny's financial and work history.

Bracken always took advantage of vulnerabilities. Barton's had been his mother, who had been disabled by a stroke. Barton had put every cent he could toward her care. He'd had to take time off as well, which Bracken granted in turn for a firmly zipped mouth. Those records would still exist, providing a basis for Kenny's loyalty even in the face of Bracken's questionable dealings. Mother Barton is long gone, loosing that hold, a motive for Bracken to remove Kenny. Beckett is more than smart enough to figure that out.

Donovan had his own Achilles' heel. From the time he was very young, he wanted more money. He hadn't exactly grown up in poverty. He couldn't remember missing a meal. But he was always just on the edge of keeping up with the other kids in the neighborhood and his classmates at school. His clothes were hand-me-downs from his older brother and never the cool thing. He didn't have the funds to hang out at malls, and he rarely saw a movie while it was still in the theaters.

He became determined to come out ahead of everyone he'd grown up with. He managed to get through City College while picking up extra money writing papers for other students and keeping files of tests to be used as study guides. He even managed to cover a semester's expenses by stealing and selling the answers to a final exam. When he graduated college, he entered the academy. He'd heard there were crooked cops who made out like bandits. A lot could be hidden behind a badge, just as it could be covered by scholastic achievement.

The academy was tough. Sergeant Ortiz was immune to bribery or flattery. He was only interested in turning out the best police officers he could. Donovan really had to hump it, but his written test scores got him through near the top of his class, and from then on, his path to a fatter wallet meant taking every exam the moment he was eligible, and moving up through the ranks.

At each stage, he grabbed whatever opportunities he could to make a score, and soon learned IA was a paradise. He could dig up something on almost anyone, and that would give him an in on anything going down. When Bracken enlisted him to cover up the misdeeds of the cops in his service, Donovan was more than happy to oblige, as long as the price was right. It still is, for keeping tabs on the department - even if that bitch Beckett is a major pain in his ass. She won't be around much longer. Donovan is sure of that. No one can piss off Bracken and survive very long.

* * *

Castle can see how frustrated Kate is. Barton's background points to Bracken, but there is no hard and fast evidence of the Senator's involvement in his murder. Gangs is still working on it, but so far, they haven't come up with any likely Russian suspects either. Castle wishes that he could veg out with Kate in front of the fireplace with her pregnant lady's feet in his lap and glasses of her favorite red wine in their hands. He can still take care of her feet, but the wine is out. At least he can fluff her favorite pillow. He hardly remembers that Micah's new gadget is on the coffee table until it asks if he or Kate is feeling better.

Castle is puzzled and feeling a little silly as he turns toward the device to ask why. Thera's synthesized, but sweet voice says she heard coughing and wonders if someone is feeling better now. That makes no sense to Castle. Neither he nor Kate have been in the loft all day, and neither one of them has a cough. "Thera, when did you hear a cough?"

"9:06 a.m. Eastern Standard Time."

Castle knows that both he and Kate were at the precinct by eight, Alexis has morning classes, and Mother is touring with her play. That would only leave Alicia with free access to the loft, but it isn't her typical day to clean, and the usual tidying up hasn't been done. Still, unless Thera has a glitch, and Castle isn't about to count on that, someone, a visitor with a cough, has been in the loft. "Kate, we need to get out of here, now!"

* * *

Castle remembers Captain Mahoney. How could he forget the head of the bomb disposal unit at the time when Beckett was almost blown to smithereens. Clearly, Mahoney remembers that near tragedy too. "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle you do seem to find a way to be the targets of bombs."

Kate clenches her jaw. "At least I'm not standing on one this time, but you should be talking to Castle. He owns the loft."

"So I understand. Obviously, Mr. Castle, someone doesn't want you to own it much longer. There are multiple incendiary charges planted where they can do the most damage. If we can't defuse them, you will be left with nothing but ash. If they'd gone off while you and Detective Beckett were there, you would have both been cremated. Whoever did this didn't want to leave any traces behind."

Castle gazes down grimly, at the sidewalk outside his home. "I have a pretty good idea who it was, although I hate to believe it. My housekeeper Alicia's been with me for over 15 years. But, she was the only one who would have had a key and the code to the alarm system."

Kate presses her head against his shoulder. "The boys are looking for her now. We'll know soon."

A trace of a smile quirks Castle's lips. "At least our bomber didn't know how to turn off Thera."

"A secondary alarm system?" Mahoney asks.

Castle shrugs. "Something like that. My daughter or her boyfriend can explain it better than I could. But its monitoring of the health of the occupants of my loft gave the perpetrator away."

Mahoney claps Castle on the back. "I'd like to hear about that sometime - after we get your loft cleared."

This time Castle grins. "I can assure you, you'll hear about it. You'll be hearing a lot about it indeed."

Ryan and Esposito drive up in their unit, with Alicia handcuffed in the back seat. Ryan gets out of the car with a lollipop between his lips.

Castle points at the candy. "Rewarding yourself for collaring our suspect?"

Ryan pulls the pop out of his mouth. "Zinc and echinacea. Jenny makes me keep a couple in my pocket to fight off any germs I get exposed to while on duty. Your suspect has been coughing up a storm."


	40. Chapter 40

Another Chance

Chapter 40

As Castle stares at Alicia through the glass, Kate lays a hand on his arm. "Maybe it would be better if you weren't in on this one. You do have a psychological attachment to her."

"All the more reason why I want to be in on it. I need to know how she could be with Alexis and me- and now you - all these years and then do something like this. There has to be a story that will make it all make sense."

"All right, Castle, but if you start to lose it in there, you're going to have to leave Alicia to me."

He nods grudgingly. "Fine."

The Alicia Castle sees across the table from him is not the Alicia Castle thought that he knew. Her eyes are harder, defiant. While she had always had a slump to her shoulders, she's sitting up straight now, clearly unashamed of anything except perhaps her failure to kill him and Kate. "Alicia, why? All right, I admit, I've occasionally left a mess in the bathroom, but have I ever mistreated you or disrespected you? Was I underpaying you?"

Castle is taken aback at her laughter. "Underpaying me, no. You're the fool who pays better than anyone in the neighborhood, and that doesn't include the bonuses for Christmas and what you thought was my birthday."

"What? I got your birthday wrong? You wanted to barbecue me for that?"

"You got everything wrong, Castle. You've still got everything wrong. But it doesn't matter. For a big ship, big waters."

"I don't understand."

Alicia's eyes light with satisfaction. "You will."

Kate nudges Castle and silently leads him from the room. "Castle, what she said, it's a Russian proverb, 'Bol'shómu korablyú - bol'shóe plávaniye.' Literally, it's 'For a big ship, a big voyage.' She was telling us that she's not acting alone."

"She may also be telling us that she's Russian," Castle realizes. "That fits with what we know about the murder of Kenny Barton. Wow! I wonder if she was tied to Sophia Turner and just how many agents like her the Soviets planted. It's a great jumping off point for a Derrick Storm, but I hate the way we got it. And it's evidence that there is more danger to Bracken's run for the presidency than just putting an amoral, murderous sonofabitch in the Whitehouse. That's what my father meant about a pawn. The Russians could be running Bracken's whole show, and who knows how long they've been doing it."

"Castle, that's quite a leap, but if you're right, we have a much better trail now than we did just trying to track down some anonymous Russian hitman as Barton's killer. If Alicia has been a Russian operative hiding in plain sight all this time, there must have been communications or instructions that would tie her to the rest of the organization. We check everything wherever she lives, her banking records, her phone, her internet, the stores she patronizes. Somewhere, we'll uncover a link."

"And we find the Emperor Palpatine holding Vader's leash - but these Sith lords are strictly dark side. Kate, now that we have Alicia, whoever sent her after us will have to know that we're even closer to finding him. That will make him even more desperate to take us out. I won't risk you or the baby. We need a safe place."

"Castle, I don't think there is one. We don't know who we can trust outside of immediate family."

"Meaning actual family and the boys, and I think after what Thera did for us, Micah is in there somewhere too. The toymaker facilitates the defeat of the puppet master. I like it."

Kate rolls her eyes and grabs a handful of Castle's butt. "Yeah. I think Alexis' fiancé has earned some kudos. But really, Castle, everything, everyone else, is suspect. If we gather any information using the resources of the N.Y.P.D., we're going to have to assume that someone else is seeing it."

"Then at the least, we'll need a secret headquarters with a computer system of our own."

"And where would we find one of those, Castle?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

Kilimnik reads through the report from Donovan that Victor has just handed to him. "This is not good, not good at all. This means that Beckett and Castle know that they're not just fighting Bracken, and worse that Bracken may not be at the top of the chain. We will need to start shutting down channels and isolating our operation. You take my immediate meaning?"

"Da," Victor nods "The man is a slug anyway. It is time he ended up on the bottom of a boot."

"Do it yourself, Victor. We can't afford to leave any more breadcrumbs for Detective Beckett."

"I believe I will enjoy it."

* * *

Hunt is kicking himself. He had no idea that a sleeper was embedded with his family. But then he had no idea about Sophia Turner and her cell either until she tried to upset the world order and kill Richard. The company may have some great doodads, but its skill at intelligence gathering could use a boost. Aw hell! If they'd been more accurate, the country could have avoided a disastrous war, despite the politicos seeking to fill their own pockets by promoting it. There's nothing he can do about his son's near conflagration now, except to try to make sure no one else has anyone he cares about in their sights.

He has his team on Richard, Kate, and Alexis, 24/7. Someone is watching out for Martha too, although she doesn't appear to be a target. What he needs to do is go after Kilimnik. If he can get rid of him, that will pull one of Vlad's bigger claws. God, he'd love to take out Vlad - treaties forbidding the assassination of heads of state be damned. But it's impossible. The man has a security force the Secret Service could take lessons from. He's also under constant surveillance by both drone and satellite. There are radiation detectors and chemical sniffers everywhere the man goes. Even for Hunt, he's an unreachable target. But the day may come. Sooner or later, they all slip, and the more arrogant the man, the bigger the slip. It's just a matter of time.

* * *

Kate looks around what could only be described as a bunker. There is dust everywhere as if no one had been there in years, but the lights work, and as Castle demonstrated by flushing the toilet, the facilities do too. "Castle, how did you ever find out about this place?"

"When I was working with Sophia, one of the things we did was gather intel on foreign diplomats, especially those that spent significant periods of time in the U.S. This hidey-hole was built by one of the more paranoid and engineering savvy ones. It's off the grid. The electricity is generated by a tide powered turbine, that's why it's so close to the ocean. Potable water is condensed out of the air, and the drains are hooked to a reclamation system. There's no direct internet connection, but we can use an encrypted hotspot and firewall like crazy. No one knows this is here. The man who built it was called back to his own country and his plane crashed, supposedly due to pilot error. I doubt Sophia turned in her report on this place. There would have been no point. And even if she did, it was 12 years ago; the file would be buried deep in an archive somewhere. You can't see this retreat from a satellite. Ground imaging radar might work, but someone would have to know where to look. And if I'm not mistaken, there's a pretty decent, if slightly outdated, kitchen in here, along with, luxurious for the times, sleeping facilities. This can be our HQ from where we will take the bad guys down. What do you say?"

"I say, fine, Castle, as long as you don't expect us to spend our honeymoon here."

Castle pulls her to him for a kiss. "Deal."


	41. Chapter 41

Another Chance

Chapter 41

Marcus Donovan leaves 1PP for his apartment the moment his shift is over. He's expecting the delivery of a new couch - upholstered in real leather, not the sweaty vinyl crap. He doesn't buy things for his place too often. A cop living in luxury raises too many questions. But the springs in his old sleeper sofa were sagging enough to be annoying, and he decided to treat himself. If anyone asks, he can always say he had a winning scratcher.

The store had refused to give him an exact time his delivery will arrive, but it did say between 5:30 and seven. That gives him a half-hour to get home; more than enough time. If he's lucky, the hot dog vendor with the hot daughter may even be on his block, and he can pick up something to eat on the way.

He's just wiping the mustard from his lips when his doorbell buzzes. Good, he won't have to spend any time waiting around. The two men in coveralls and work gloves at the door seem to have no trouble hefting their burden, despite the dark, heavy wood that supports the leather. At his direction, they push the aging wreck they are supposed to dispose of out of the way and plant his new acquisition right in front of his wide, but not too wide, screen TV. With pizza from Giovanni's and the latest microbrew beer, he'll really enjoy stretching out on it to watch the big game. One of the guys suggests that he test out how it feels before they take away the old one. He settles onto his new prize with great satisfaction and runs his fingers over the smooth surface of a cushion. It's the last thing he ever feels. Victor and his lieutenant carry the old couch out - with Donovan in it. The furniture and the trash it holds will be ashes before midnight.

* * *

Victoria Gates commands the attention of the cops assembled in the bullpen before announcing that Captain Marcus Donovan of Internal Affairs is missing, and hastily adding that anyone who cheers or even smiles will be suspended for a day without pay. She goes on to explain that he was last seen leaving his office and security cameras had caught him entering and leaving the subway to reach his home. His building has no doorman and no surveillance, so what happened after that is a mystery. She informs the gathering that Detectives Ryan and Esposito will be looking into Donovan's finances for any clues to his disappearance. She notes that with Detective Beckett on leave while the investigation of the attempted bombing of Mr. Castle's loft continues, the other detectives will canvass, question witnesses and otherwise do what it takes to determine what happened to Donovan.

"Gates didn't exactly sound broken up over Donovan's vanishing act," Ryan observes as he and Esposito fetch coffees from Castle's espresso machine before settling in front of their computers.

"Yeah," Esposito agrees. "Word is that she was not happy about him being tagged as her replacement. There's always been a buzz that he's as crooked as that bastard Holliwell that tried to frame Ike and me was. Just so far, no one's been able to prove it. He's probably off on an island somewhere enjoying all the cake he stashed away."

"If he has ill-gotten gains, we'll find them," Ryan assures his partner. "I just wish Castle were here. He always thinks up some kind of great backstory for jerks like Donovan."

"More like fairy tales. But Castle's watching out for Beckett and the kid they're having. That's what he should be doing. We got this."

* * *

Kate disposes of the super-statically-charged dust cloth she's been using to clean up her new hideaway. The place isn't bad. The appliances were all top-of-the-line when they were installed and didn't get much use. The shower is a decent size, and the king-sized mattress is pillow topped.

Castle has done the best he could to provide the comforts of home with their own sheets and towels and of course food. She won't be confined within the thick walls all the time. She's transmitting her monitoring results, but she still has to get in her checks with Dr. Lyra. She'll just have to be on her guard for the length of the short trips to the doctor's office. She and Castle are both armed, and he has expressed his belief that his father has someone looking out for them as well. If Hunt does, whoever it is didn't do a great job preventing Alicia from putting her bombs in place, but Kate was taken totally by surprise about that herself. She'd never had a moment's suspicion about the woman, any more than Castle had about Sophia Turner. The Russians trained their agents well - too well.

Castle has the internet functioning. He explained that his firewall is working off a whitelist. Any IP address that isn't recognized as safe will ping them, but it won't get through. They'll also have a record of whoever did try to penetrate their cyber fortress. Kate's been looking into Alicia's history.

The spy seemed to live a pretty uncomplicated life, doing housework for Castle and for other families in his and surrounding buildings. The only peculiar thing Kate has found is a regular set of charges on Alicia's debit card, for a café a few blocks south of the loft. There would be nothing remarkable about Alicia being a regular customer, except that the restaurant is famous for their coffee and as Castle has occasionally lamented, Alicia doesn't understand coffee because she doesn't drink it. Kate would not be surprised at all if the woman's beverage of choice is black tea - in a glass.

The only reason Alicia would be making visits to Cupa Wonderful is if she was meeting someone there, and that someone could be her handler. Kate's itching to check it out herself, but she'll have the boys send someone to do it. Regular customers tend to be remembered, especially if they don't avail themselves of the specialty of the house. Someone will be able to provide a description of Alicia's companion.

* * *

Kilimnik is well protected. The building that houses his office is the tallest one in the area. There's no good angle to get a shot off when he's entering or leaving, and the windows are tinted. He's transported in a limousine, standard issue for one of Vlad's oligarchs, no doubt with a member of the FSB at the wheel.

The estate where Kilimnik takes his comforts is gated with an electrified fence, advanced intruder detection, and guards, probably more FSB. At least there aren't any dogs. Hunt can study the routines of the guards and disable the security system. His biggest problem will be making sure no one realizes it isn't functioning until he accomplishes his mission. He'll have to keep everything looking live, but make sure no signal can be transmitted. That will be a lot more complicated than cutting a few wires or cloning the codes. He can do it, with a little luck and by availing himself of more of the company's clever gadgets. Over the years he's begun to appreciate why Richard is so enamored of the newest toys. They do occasionally come in handy.


	42. Chapter 42

Another Chance

Chapter 42

Ryan points to an entry in a file he plops on Esposito's desk. "Hey man, look at this. You remember the description we got of the man who was meeting Alicia at Cupa Wonderful?"

"Dark hair, light skin, scar on his forehead?"

"Right. Now, look at this description that one of the unis got of a guy who was putting a couch into a truck outside Donovan's building. Dark hair, light skin, same scar. Donovan must have been in on trying to take Beckett out."

"You've got something, Bro. We weren't looking for a truck before. Are you pulling the traffic cam footage?"

"Already requested. We trace that truck, we could break both cases wide-open. You find anything else on Donovan besides that account in the Caymans?"

"Beckett sent me an email about checking out the Frankfort Bank. They were sending deposits directly to Donovan's offshore account, but I don't see any connection with Alicia or anything else in this case."

"I do," Victoria Gates said, coming out of her office toward the two of them. "Frankfort Bank has been laundering money for Russian oligarchs and the Russian mob for years, mostly making outsized loans for real-estate deals. My sister's office has brought several cases against them. If Russians were paying Donovan to act as a mole in the department, that's how they would have done it. I don't understand how all this ties in with the attacks on Detective Beckett and I have a feeling that you men know more than you're telling. Look, if it helps, I'm pretty sure that Beckett was covering for Roy Montgomery. I'm not interested in digging up old skeletons and ruining the lives of the family of a dead cop, but I think it's time I knew what you two know about what we're up against here."

* * *

The grooves deepen on Castle's face. "The boys spilled everything to Gates?"

"That's what Espo told me, but she's not going to do anything to hurt Evelyn and the kids. He says she can help. You know her sister is the U.S. Attorney for the Southern district. They have a lot on the people who were running Bracken, years' worth. But they haven't got enough to stick to the major player, Mikael Kilimnik. He's former Russian intelligence and very good at covering his tracks."

"Is he the one who was meeting with Alicia?"

"No. He doesn't fit the description, but he has a son-in-law, Victor Chumak, who does. Victor is Kilimnik's, right-hand man. He would have trusted him to take out Donovan. I've been working on background on him. Feel like giving me a hand?"

"If we can get these guys: both hands, both feet and if necessary I can manipulate a mouse with my chin."

Kate reaches up to stroke the roughness forming on the body part in question. "I don't think that will be necessary, Babe, but I appreciate the offer."

* * *

Hunt can't believe the wall he is running up against requisitioning a single piece of equipment. Of course, he isn't supposed to terminate anyone on American soil - not officially - but that's never stopped the company from assigning him to do it. Kilimnik has his fingers in all kinds of pies but trying to screw with the top leadership of the United States should easily earn him a one way trip to hell. Isn't the mission of the company supposed to be preserving democracy? Apparently, the new director is a little squeamish about possible publicity. Damn political appointees, always complicating things.

If he can't take Kilimnik out on his fancy New York Estate, he'll have to give him a reason to leave the country. Outside U.S. borders Hunt can have free rein. Kilimnik was a big player in the takeover of the Ukraine by a Russia-friendly administration. In exchange, he was granted significant control over the largest machine-building plant there, one of his more prized acquisitions. Trouble in that factory might just get Kilimnik on a plane. Hunt's had a yen for authentic chicken Kiev lately. This might just be his chance to get some. His people can watch over Kate, Richard, and the family until he yanks out one of the crucial roots of the problem.

* * *

Kate thinks the disguise Castle insists she wears for a three-mile taxi ride to see Dr. Lyra is a bit over the top, but she's willing to go along with it. She's been blonde before, but nothing like the platinum shade of the wig he's managed to acquire somehow. His idea of stuffing her clothes, so she looks uniformly fat instead of pregnant goes against the grain. She's always been fond of her trim body and worked hard to keep it in shape. Nevertheless, between that and some heavy makeup, even her own father wouldn't recognize her.

She's used to admiring appraisals from men, but the island-born cab driver doesn't give her a second look. Castle has managed to bulk himself up as well and has a hat pulled over his face. To their conveyor, they must look like a typical overfed American couple. She convinces herself that's for the best. She and Castle will be forgotten before the cabbie picks up his next fare.

* * *

Lyra's brow furrows as she scrolls through her records of Kate's readouts. "You haven't exactly been leading a calm life, I see. Understandable, I suppose. I saw the story in The Ledger about the attempt to blow up Mr. Castle's apartment. I assume you've found safer accommodations?"

"As safe as we can. Is anywhere in New York safe?"

Lyra shrugs and shakes her head. "Kate, I can't ignore this, and neither can you. I see significant strain here. Your heart rate is still up, and your blood pressure is rising. That's not good for you, or the baby. Look, I'm going to prescribe some breathing exercises for relaxation. I want you to do them three times a day and more often if you have an identifiable stressor. If the situation doesn't improve in a few days, we'll have to talk about bed rest, and I'm sure you don't want that. So are you hearing me? Put on some meditation music, visualize waterfalls, do whatever it takes to get those readings down. And from everything I've seen of Mr. Castle, I'm sure he'll be willing to help in any way he can."

Kate sighs. "He'll want to help. He'll want to help way too much."

* * *

"Maybe we should get you a pet," Castle muses after they've returned to their hideaway. "Stroking an animal can be very calming. We'd have to walk a dog, but how about a cat, a nice furry purry."

"Castle, I am not a cat lady. I always feel like they're watching me. Anyway," she adds, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, "I already have someone I enjoy stroking."

"You may find that calming, but I don't. My blood pressure and a lower part of my anatomy are rising by the second. While I appreciate the thought, I don't believe that is the result we're striving for at this particular moment. Should I download some Kenny G, or perhaps some Yanni?"

Kate gags. "No thanks, Castle, but maybe we could just curl up and listen to Marsalis for a while."

Castle inclines his head in an abbreviated bow. "Your wish is my command."


	43. Chapter 43

Another Chance

Chapter 43

Hunt rubs a sore spot in his lower back. He may be getting a little old to travel in the net of a military transport. Still, it was the fastest way to get to the Ukraine. His surveillance of Kilimnik's machine-building plant revealed several points of entry. The EMP generators he's brought with him will do the rest, especially set off in series. The need for continuous fixes should bring the boss. He has a spot already picked out for when that happens. He'll be shooting from a quarter mile away, but he's hit targets at a much greater distance than that, and he'll be gone before anyone can get close to him.

Now it's a matter of waiting for the cover of darkness. There are workers there around the clock, but the late shift is the thinnest of them and the least able to cope with a lights out. It's time to seek out the chicken Kiev he's been looking forward to, and maybe even some of the local dessert known as angel wings, as long as he's eating them, not wearing them.

On his way, he checks in on the minders he has on his family. Everything seems quiet. That is of some comfort.

* * *

Victor doesn't mind that his father-in-law is taking off to investigate the continuing shutdowns of his pet project in the Ukraine. He's relishing taking on more responsibility for New York operations and is looking forward to flexing his muscles even more.

He enjoyed shoving Donovan into the flames. He had been a useful idiot, but his usefulness had come to an end. Unfortunately, that leaves Victor out of touch with the day-to-day progress or lack of same, of the investigations of the N.Y.P.D. As far as he knows, they have made no progress in the disappearance of Donovan or the murder of Kenny Barton, but that's from indirect reports, not direct knowledge. That leads to some discomfort in his gut.

Regardless, things appear to be going well. Any investigations by the DOJ seem to be limited to Frankfort Bank, and paying the fines for the transgressions of his favorite laundry is only a minor annoyance. Real estate in New York is booming, and the investments of his community along with it.

Florida is of some concern. The weather is becoming increasingly destructive. Soon he will be obliged to shift the organization's acquisitions more inland. His wife won't be happy about that. While she adores the shopping in New York, she prefers to spend much of the winter in the warmer weather of the majestic southern retreat he bought off a debt-laden developer the leader is grooming for some future service. The children also have a great time at Disneyworld. Masha will just have to go along with what's best, and he can always find another playground for his family. If the leader has his way, more and more of the world will be theirs with each coming day."

* * *

In Esposito's opinion, Ryan has a shit-eating grin on his face. "I finally traced the truck," the blue-eyed cop announces. "It took some doing, too. Who would have thought there would be so many layers of shells around a simple shipping company? But you're going to love this, and Beckett and Castle are going to love it even more. The shipper is controlled by a Russian company and was bought with financing by the Frankfort Bank. One of the principals is a Victor Chumak." Ryan holds up a picture. "Dark hair, light skin, scar on the forehead. We've got our guy, Bro. Chumak's behind both Donovan's disappearance and the attack on Castle's loft. Feel like picking him up?"

Esposito drops the jelly doughnut he was eating, on his desk. "Hell, yes!"

* * *

"Kate are you sure you should do this?" Castle asks. "You know what Dr. Lyra said about stressors. This could be one with a capital "S."

"I'll be a lot more stressed if I can't question Chumak. This is my chance to expose the support behind Bracken for what it is, the interference of a foreign power in our democracy. It will give me a chance to go after him not just as a murderer but a traitor to his country. And knowing that Gates doesn't intend to drag Montgomery's memory into the mix, will make it that much easier."

"All right," Castle agrees, his gut twisting uncomfortably. "But promise me you'll let the boys jump in if you need a break or something."

Kate presses her hand to his cheek. "Babe, I promise."

* * *

Victor knows better than to say anything without leave from his attorney. He has one sitting right beside him, but Petrov is an expert primarily in financial matters. They're both waiting for criminal lawyer Sokolov to arrive.

Katherine Beckett is sitting opposite him, accompanied by her shadow, Richard Castle. She seems patient enough, flipping through the pages of a file and humming to herself. Castle is glaring at him as if he wants to tear him apart. Fortunately, the rules of American justice don't allow for truly effective questioning. Victor can keep his peace and let Sokolov handle the situation when he arrives.

* * *

Sokolov looks anything but formidable, but looks can be deceiving. In Castle's estimation, the attorney can't be over 4-foot-10, and he walks with a limp, but he issues an immediate challenge. "What, if any charges are being brought against my client? In my preliminary evaluation of the situation, I have seen no evidence that he has committed any crime."

Kate smiles at the diminutive lawyer. "Mr. Sokolov, at present, Mr. Chumak is here only for questioning. As you know, that requires no accusation of any kind. He was identified as being on the scene of the disappearance of a police officer, and he has been seen on a regular basis in the company of a foreign national who did commit a serious crime - one that might even be considered terrorism. That puts us into another ballpark entirely. The fact that Mr. Chumak is also a foreign national is of concern to the Department of Homeland Security as well as to the N.Y.P.D. To cut to the chase, Mr. Sokolov, we can invoke the Patriot Act to dump your client in a hole and keep him there until he tells us what we want to know."

Sokolov draws himself up in defiance. "I'll fight you all the way."

"Mr. Sokolov, you are welcome to try, but the DHS is already issuing national security letters that will enable them to dig into every dirty little secret your client has, and we are sure that he has plenty of them, as is the U.S. Attorney's office. So your best move right now will be to play "Let's Make a Deal."

* * *

Kate shakes back her hair as she sips a strawberry milkshake she and Castle picked up on their way back to their hideout.

"That felt good, didn't it?" Castle asks.

"It felt fucking great! Sokolov is going to sweat over every word Chumak says, but in the end, the man is going to flip - big time. He's not at the top of his organization, but for sure he knows enough for us to get Bracken. We just have to keep things under wraps until the case is solid."

"That's not going to be easy to do," Castle points out. "Anyone who receives a national security letter has to keep their mouth shut. I know that from my research. But there are so many agencies involved in nailing Chumak and his cronies, there may be a leak somewhere."

"If there is," Kate declares, "we'll just have to plug it."

A/N If you are interested in "The Rookie" stories, I have another on up called "Alert!"


	44. Chapter 44

Another Chance

Chapter 44

"What the hell do you mean the PAC isn't paying for any ads?" Bracken demands of Cy Clendon, the head of his campaign committee.

"Just that, Bill. We double-checked, there's no money flowing to the media at all. Both Kilimnik and Chumak have dropped out of sight. We have our own funds, but we need them to expand and maintain our campaign offices throughout the country. We can't blow anything on a PR blitz right now."

Bracken flattens his palms against his desk and pushes out of his chair. "Cy, we need to find out what's going on. Activate every contact we have in intelligence, especially in the DHS and the office of the DNI. If anyone has eyes on Kilimnik, they would. And see if anyone's heard anything from the U.S. Attorney's office. They've been launching nothing cases against Kilimnik's operations for years, but there's a chance they've ramped up."

Clendon nods and pulls his phone from his pocket as he leaves the room. Bracken picks up his own secure line. Director of the Defense Intelligence Agency, Mickey O' Connor, answers the call himself. "Find Kilimnik," Bracken grunts.

Mickey recognizes both the voice and the urgency. He can do what Bill demands. It hasn't been long since he shared a dinner table with Vlad. If anyone has a location on Kilimnik, it will be Russia's leader.

* * *

The security around Kilimnik has clearly been intensified. Troops are accompanying his limousine from his landing strip to his factory. "Someone's been tipped off," Hunt mutters to himself. He'll still be able to execute his plan, but it may be more difficult, depending on how widely the cordon around Kilimnik's destination is deployed.

Hunt will have to make it to his prepared nest before he can be spotted. Fortunately, he has more nimble transport than the oligarch does. He covers his too identifiable white hair with a black helmet and straddles a black STELS. The swift motorcycle gets him where he needs to go, and he has his scope trained on the concrete walk to the VIP entrance to the plant before Kilimnik's car arrives.

Hunt makes his shot quick and effective. With the explosive rounds he is using, almost any hit would produce over a 95 percent chance of a fatality, but he's not willing to allow any margin for error. His bullet finds its mark in the center of Kilimnik's forehead, blasting the Russian's skull open and spattering gray matter over the nearby guards. Hunt doesn't wait for the inevitable hell to break loose. Taking only the few seconds he needs to break down his weapon for transport, he returns to his bike and heads for Odessa harbor where a boat awaits.

* * *

Bracken sinks into his chair as the blood drains from his face. Kilimnik is dead, apparently quite skillfully assassinated. The Russians suspect a CIA wet boy, but they have no evidence to back up their suspicions. Anything the killer left behind was locally obtained with cash, and there is no trail to follow.

If anything, the news about Chumak is as bad or worse. Several subpoenas have been issued that indicate that the man has been coerced into spilling his guts. His houses in New York and Florida have been seized, and his wife and children are in retreat in a Russian owned hotel.

The campaign is falling apart without support from Kilimnik. Bracken's local offices are continuing to function, but without a PR blitz, most of his volunteers are uninspired. He can continue his activities on social media, but without the analytics and the bots, he is unlikely to convince any voters who aren't already fans, and there aren't enough of those.

Bracken needs to re-evaluate both his assets and his plans. His house in New York is paid for, as is the one in DC. They can be quickly sold. He has accounts scattered around the world, most of them difficult to trace. He can claim that he wants to spend more time with his family - that excuse always plays well - and step back from his presidential aspirations. As a senator, he still has considerable power. He can use it to shield himself until he decides on his next move. There are very comfortable places to live that have no extradition treaties with the U.S. The Maldives and Micronesia come to mind.

* * *

"Has Chumak come across with enough to nail Bracken?" Castle asks as Kate shoves her cell in the pocket of her rapidly expanding maternity slacks.

"More than enough. Now the agencies are fighting over who's going to go after him first. DHS is making the most noise, they want to debrief him because of the national security angles. I think the city of New York may be the first to drag him into court because of the multiple murders he is behind here, including my mother."

"And you want to be the one who slaps the cuffs on him."

"More than want, Castle. After all those years without closure, I need to do it. I dream about it. I can taste it. But it has to happen soon. Bracken could rabbit any minute. The speech he made last night practically shouted it. Constitutionally, he's protected from being arrested on the Senate floor or in transit to and from it. We need to grab him in New York while Congress is out of session. That gives us a window of 24 hours or less. We need a warrant, and we need it now. We can let the bureaucrats fight out the rest, later."

Castle runs his hand through his overlong hair. A trip to the stylist has been the last thing on his mind. "I'm thinking Markway unless you have a better idea. He was a little pissed over the pot I won at our last poker game, but I believe he'll come through. He wants both of us to live long enough so that he can get his money back - as if that were even likely."

"I'm officially still on leave, so the boys or Gates herself will have to present the affidavit, but there's nothing to keep us from going along to close the deal. Once we do that, Gate's should be willing to reinstate me immediately. She understands now how important Bracken is to me. When she does…"

"You won't be gentle."

* * *

Castle wishes that a phalanx of TV cameras could capture Kate's arrest of Senator William Bracken. The image of the pregnant cop who defeated his efforts to snuff out her own life after he'd engineered the death of her mother would mesmerize viewers around the planet, portraying Kate as the heroine she is. Castle is doing his humble best to grab hold of the moment on his top of the line phone until he can grab hold of Kate herself.

She marches Bracken toward a unit, where Ryan and Esposito are waiting to take the disgraced senator in to be booked on what will be the beginning of a litany of charges. The man won't live long enough to serve out sentences for more than one of them, but Castle hopes that every minute will be as miserable as Bracken made Kate for so long.

After Bracken is secured, not just with her cuffs, but with extra shackles, Kate strides toward Castle. His arms don't fit around her as well as they did but encircled by them is the one place Kate wants to be right now. Without his support, Bracken would still be free, and she would still be trapped in her own personal prison.


	45. Chapter 45

Another Chance

Chapter 45

Castle's mouth gapes as his brows migrate toward his hairline. "Bracken made a deal? What kind of a deal? He should be in prison for at least the next few centuries."

"I know," Kate agrees, gritting her teeth, "and he will be, but they promised him comfort perks like phone calls and conjugal visits. So he's giving DHS a rundown on all the foreign interests that have their tentacles in our electoral process and giving Gates' sister more details on Russian money laundering. I was hoping he'd rot in the deepest darkest hole Corrections could find, but I guess it's worth it."

Castle shakes his head. "I suppose if the angels of my better nature take over, I can see it that way. I'd rather picture him hanging by the most sensitive portion of his anatomy, but at least we'll know the whole affair's really all over." He runs his hand over her burgeoning belly. "And we can start planning in earnest for the blessed event. I was thinking we'll need to make a few changes in the loft. The bookcase walls can be rearranged to make a nursery adjacent to our bedroom. We'll want speakers for a baby monitor in every room. And ooh, maybe we can get one of those new Japanese robots that can sense the baby's vitals and sing like Tinky-Winky."

"Castle, I don't want anything around that sings like Tinky-Winky. I haven't been barfing my guts out with this pregnancy. I don't want to start now. But adapting the loft sounds like a good idea. And we'll need baby furniture, won't we?"

"Not unless you want to buy new stuff - which it certainly is a mama's privilege to do - but I saved everything from Alexis. It's in storage."

Kate laughs. "I should have known. You still have that half eaten cookie angel. OK, I'll have a look at your treasures. If they haven't been attacked by termites or something, we can go with the Castle legacy. And I'm pretty sure my Dad still has some of my baby things. He said something about a hooded blanket Aunt Theresa crocheted."

Castle leans in for a kiss. A melding of the Castle and Beckett heritages, just like our daughter will be. What could be better than that?"

* * *

Kate gazes at the TV screen with satisfaction as a woman is sworn in to serve out the rest of Bracken's term. Melanie Brandeis is everything Bracken pretended to be. The great-granddaughter of a Supreme Court justice, she was top of her class in law school, before returning to organize programs to bring better education and nutrition to disadvantaged neighborhoods. She worked herself up from state senator to congresswoman, before winning a special election for the Senate. Kate can't wait to see what Melanie will accomplish in the upper chamber.

She's starting to think more about her own future. Her over-reaching goal had been to find justice for her mother. She's done that, and she wonders where Johanna would want her to go from here. Of course Kate will be a mother and a wife, but Johanna was both of those things too, and still devoted herself to making the world a fairer place. Kate's not sure that as a cop, she can do that. The job's more like cleaning up after a mess has already been made.

She'll have some time to think about it. Dr. Lyra has banned her from doing any more work at the precinct - even at a desk. If anything, the desk work raised her stress level more than pursuing a case in the field would. But the baby isn't due for another month, and there's a limit to how much time she can spend looking at tiny clothes - adorable as they may be.

She's started to flip through some of her books from her pre-law days at Stanford. She wasn't as serious a student as she might have been. After the rigors of a special technical high school like Stuyvesant, she had been ready to cut loose a little. Breaking into the trailer of a rock star might have been a bit over the top, but she had been different then. Her mother's death drained that adventurousness from her life. Going by the book was more comfortable, safer. Castle had helped her recover her spirit, and now with Bracken in prison, she can finally turn her eyes toward the future again instead of the past. That future is full of possibilities.

Castle bounds through the door to the loft, a deli bag in each hand. "I got the pastrami and the potato salad, the mustardy kind you like, and they had cherry knishes. Last place I saw one of those was Coney Island, and I was thinking, now that the weather's warmed up, maybe you'd like to walk on the beach. Lyra said walking is good as long as you don't push it. We could go to Coney Island or Far Rockaway or take a drive out to the Hamptons and use the beach below the house."

"Castle, I'd feel like a beached whale."

"Then how about just lying by the pool? Ooh, or closer to home, how about a ride or two on the Staten Island Ferry? Watch the wind on the water. Feel the romance."

"Romance, Castle? That's where boys used to take me when they were broke and needed a really cheap date. You can't get much cheaper than free."

"That doesn't count the subway fare. I'll admit, I resorted to the ferry a few times myself as a teen when funds were scarce, but how could you and I together gliding over the water not be romantic?"

"Have you smelled the water in New York Harbor lately?"

"Some smells are really getting to you these days, aren't they? I saw how you recoiled when we walked by Eduardo after he'd been sneaking a smoke. You looked like you might be sick. But you can inhale the spicy goodness of Katz's finest."

"If you'll give me my sandwich instead of going on about beaches and boat trips."

"Ouch! Hungry pregnant lady. Maybe I should put up a warning sign that you bite."

"I thought you like it when I bite."

"Depends on where, but right now you can sink those gorgeous pearly whites into your lunch and tell me what's really on your mind."

"Castle, I want to do more, more than just being a homicide cop. I know I said that before I took the job with the AG in DC and it didn't work out - especially not for you. I almost lost you."

"I'm right here, and I'm still very much alive Kate. We're in this together, you, me and your hungry passenger. So if it's not being a homicide cop or a G-lady, what is doing more?"

"I'm thinking about going back to plan A, not all of it, not being the first female chief justice of the Supreme Court but following in my mother's footsteps as a civil rights attorney, getting justice without someone having to end up dead first. But that means law school. I don't know if I can even get started trying to work on that with the baby and the wedding and everything."

"Kate, compared to taking down Bracken and dismantling a Russian plot, getting into law school should be a piece of cake. I bought some of that too, by the way." He gathers her against his side, planting a kiss on her hair. "If that's what you want, we'll find a way to make it happen."


	46. Chapter 46

Another Chance

Chapter 46

When he hears Lanie's voice instructing him not to panic, Castle is immediately seized with dread. When Kate left for her evening out with her friend, he felt the unease in his gut that has often heralded trouble. Lanie insists that Kate is fine. When she realized that the contractions were more than harmless Braxton-Hicks she and Kate took a cab to the hospital. Kate was ushered up to OB where they confirmed that she is in labor, but neither mother nor child is in distress and birth is not imminent. Castle has plenty of time to reach Kate's side before she's anywhere close to delivery. In the meantime, Lanie is standing in as coach.

It wasn't supposed to go this way. Kate's bag is in the front closet, ready to go. He was supposed to be the one to take her to the hospital, hold her hand and breathe with her. But then, when have things ever gone the way they were supposed to? The infant seat is already installed in the back seat of his new, family-friendly, SUV. He can be there to give Kate whatever she needs until she and his new daughter are ready to come home. He just needs to get to the hospital. He gives a second's thought to calling the 12th and asking for an escort, but somehow, he doubts that Gates would go along with the idea, especially since Kate is already where she needs to go. In the elevator to the garage, he maps out the route in his mind, allowing for any new construction. The drive shouldn't take him any longer than 10 minutes.

* * *

It took the N.Y.P.D. a lot longer than 10 minutes to clear an intersection blocked by a stalled sanitation truck, but Castle finally runs breathlessly into Kate's room. He'll feel the bruises made by her bag banging against his thigh as he hurried through the corridors, later.

Lanie excuses herself to get a soda and take a long-delayed pee.

Kate looks fine, beautiful actually. He notes the catheters leading to her back. Good, she gave in, probably at Lanie's urging, to the insertion of an epidural. Meredith was game for any drugs she could get to ease the pain, but he'd heard stories from his mother about enduring agony while giving birth to him in a New York subway. Later he found out that she'd made the subway part up but had been convinced by her tranquility guide that with the proper mindset and exercises, giving birth would be a breeze. According to mother that was even a bigger lie than her underground labor. He'd seen Kate suffer enough when Maddox had put a bullet in her chest. He has no desire to watch her endure any more pain than she had to. "Did you call your dad?"

"Not yet. The nurse said it will probably be hours before the baby comes. It could even be tomorrow. If he's here, all he'll do is wear a track in the floor and drink too much coffee. He'll call Aunt Theresa, and I really don't need her here telling me that I should be marrying a doctor."

"She wanted you to marry Josh?"

"No, Murray Greenblatt. I went out with him for a month when I was in ninth grade. Now he's a urologist. He specializes in vasectomies."

Castle gives a little shudder. "An expression of her underlying opinion of men's contribution to the human race, no doubt. I haven't called Mother or Alexis yet either. Mother is doing summer stock in the Catskills. She'll want to come, but it will take her some time to get here. Just as well. Alexis and Micah are at an innovation conference, picking up some pointers on getting their company going. There's probably some kind of schmooze fest tonight, but if I know Alexis, she'll be happy to cut out of there anytime you're ready for company."

"To tell you the truth, Castle, I'm really not. And I don't want you proudly sending off pictures and video either. I just want to get through this so we can take our daughter home."

"OK. But when we do that, we'll have to call her something other than our daughter. In a maternity ward that could get downright confusing."

"I know Castle. I've just been putting off the name thing because I didn't want …"

"To jinx anything," he finishes. "I know. I understand. But Kate, you're here, and this is real. We don't want Dr. Lyra delivering little Whatshername."

Kate scrunches her nose, and her lips twitch. "Actually, that sounds kind of cute."

"Or like an Abbot and Costello routine. Seriously, Kate, you must have been thinking about it. I know I have."

"And what have you been thinking, Babe?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm partial to the beginning of the alphabet. As Richard Rodgers, I was always somewhere near the back of the line or the end of a list. That's why Alexis is Alexis. I wanted to give her a good start."

Kate nods slowly. "I can go along with that. Being a Beckett came in handy, although Katherine didn't do me much good. There were at least two of them in every class I had. We should go for something unique, but not made up. Meaningful, you know? How about Aletha?"

"If my memory doesn't fail me and it rarely does, that means truth."

"Right," Kate confirms. "And it honors everything we've uncovered together."

"Yes, it does." His lips brush hers. "Aletha she shall be, the truth of our love."

Kate rolls her eyes but reaches for his hand.

* * *

Jackson Hunt hasn't been in New York long. He figures that if his arithmetic is correct, it should be about time for his new granddaughter to meet the world. Not that Richard would call him. He doesn't even know how, and it's best to keep it that way. But Hunt has his feelers out. He knows where Martha is, and she wouldn't miss an event like the birth of their grandchild, and she wouldn't leave a play for much else. If she makes a beeline for New York, that will be his signal that his family is expanding, even if he can't do much about it.

Even in the states, he has to lie low. The Russians never found any proof that he killed Kilimnik, but if intelligence is correct, they did pick up on the route of the boat he took to get away from the Ukraine. If Vlad is angry enough, he won't spare any resources to track him down, but he hasn't launched an operation yet, at least not here. That gives Hunt a little breathing room, hopefully enough to make sure that the new addition has safely entered the world.

He grins as he takes a sip of his coffee. One thing about being back in New York is that the caffeinated liquid is better than in most other countries. He's had some terrific brews in Columbia and Venezuela, but he was too busy taking care of business to really enjoy them. His phone buzzes with an alert. Martha Rodgers' car has just been detected at a tollbooth. She's making her way to the city. The ceremonies must be about to begin.


	47. Chapter 47

Another Chance

Chapter 47

Sergei Agripov is doing his best to look confident under the penetrating gaze of the leader. "You are sure that Mikael Kilimnik was assassinated by this Jackson Hunt?"

"Yes, sir. As you know, I spent many years as Volkov's lieutenant. Unfortunately, I was not in Paris when he and many of my compatriots were blown up by Hunt; I was supervising a cleanup operation in the U.S. But I recognize Hunt's methods. More than that, Kilimnik had an operation going that involved Richard Castle. That is similar to the situation with Volkov in France. That cannot be a coincidence."

"And you can assure me that you can take this Hunt out once and for all without leaving a trail that will lead back to me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. You will have the resources you need for your mission. But be aware, Sergei, I do not tolerate failure."

" _Ya ponimayu_."

Sergei swipes the sweat from his face as he leaves the Kremlin. The leader was clear enough. Hunt will meet his end, or he will.

* * *

Aletha wants out, and Kate is desperate to push, but Lyra has ordered her not to. The cord is around the baby's neck, and she has to clear it, or the baby will be strangled on its way into the world. Castle is taking every breath with his wife as her grip on his hand welds his fingers together. He doesn't even feel the discomfort of her grasp. She and the baby are all that is important now.

Triumph paints Dr. Lyra's face. "Got it! All right Kate, with the contraction, push now!" Once Kate can use the muscles she has spent so much effort strengthening, Aletha's entrance into the delivery room is swift, but apparently not too pleasing to her. Her yowl of protest at the intrusion of light and sound is clear and strong. Lyra examines Aletha quickly. "Everything looks good. Size, weight, and color are fine. Everything is where it should be. We'll have the pediatrician check her out, but now," she says, laying Aletha in Kate's arms, "I think it's time for her to get to know Mom and Dad."

Castle stares down at the tiny bundle already bonding with Kate and with one finger, strokes the delicate strands of dark hair on Aletha's head. Lightning really does strike twice. The jolt of love he felt at his first touch of Alexis, is every bit as strong with Aletha, and he would die before he'd let any harm come to his new daughter.

* * *

Martha hears a voice behind her as she hurries toward the entrance of the building. It's been more than 40 years, and his hair is white, but she could never fail to recognize the towering figure that is Richard's father. "You're surprised to see me."

"Why would I be surprised to see you? Just because you disappeared after you told me you loved me and didn't show up again for decades? Richard told me about Paris. He said that you were keeping an eye on us but would be keeping your distance."

"That's right. He understands why - or at least I hope he does. But I wanted to check on my new grandchild. Has she been born yet? How's she doing?"

"Yes, she's - her name is Aletha - been born and according to Richard, she's perfect. But you could come with me and see for yourself."

"I can't do that, Martha. Please believe me; it's more for Aletha's safety than it is for my own. But I'll be around. I'll always be around."

"I wish I could believe you, but there have been times, times when Richard needed a father; when he almost died, that you weren't there. But I will tell Richard that you asked about the baby."

Hunt turns to leave. "I suppose that is the most I could expect."

* * *

Kate could use less company - and fewer balloons. For some reason, half the Twelfth Precinct seemed to think they would be cheery, and the colorful floating greetings are taking up half the room. At least her father didn't bring one, just a tiny Yankees cap, and a Yankees onesie to go with it. Martha arrived with a smile that didn't match the steel in her eyes before tersely informing Castle that his father had materialized and asked about the baby. Unlike his mother, Castle didn't seem perturbed by his father's appearance, but then, they had been comrades in arms. After the dark turn Castle took when they were trying to find a kidnapped Alexis, she suspects that Rick understands his father better than Martha does. Alexis and Micah showed up with another prototype of Thera, but this one has been inserted into a giant Teddy bear. After Castle had monitor speakers installed in every part of the loft, along with triple checking the smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, Kate doubts the device will be necessary. But after the miraculous save the last one managed, she's not about to say no.

Mostly Kate just wants to go back to the loft. Unfortunately, putting it as diplomatically as she could, the nurse told Kate that she can't be discharged until after she poops. So far, that hasn't happened. She's hoping that the nonhospital food Castle ran out to get, will speed matters along. At the very least a thick burger, steak fries and a shake will satisfy in a way that whatever the institution's dietician dictated should be on Kate's tray, can't.

There are grease stains on the bags Castle is holding when he bounds into the room. That's promising. "The manager at Remy's asked about you. When I told him Aletha had arrived, he threw in some of those monster cookies, the ones with the M&Ms and the cherry chunks - on the house. Kate's mouth waters as the smell of the savory meat wafts toward her, and she reaches out to grab her lunch.

"I heard a news broadcast in the car as I was driving back here," Castle mentions as Kate takes a healthy bite of her burger. "It seems no one has spotted Vlad the Impaler for a couple of days. The Kremlin claims that the leader is busy with state business, but as yet they've refused to explain just what that business might be. Apparently, the Russia-based reporters find that suspicious. If Vlad is working on what he would tout as some mighty new accomplishment for his country, RT reports it all over the world, and Pravda trumpets it on the front page. There's been nothing."

Kate shrugs and grabs one of her fries. "Maybe he has a love nest somewhere. Or maybe he's jacking off in front of his nuclear arsenal."

"That does paint an interesting if slightly nauseating picture." Kate rips open a packet of ketchup and dips her fry into the sweet condiment. "Whatever he's doing will come out eventually - for better or for worse."

Castle considers reaching for a fry but thinks better of it. "My guess would be for worse."

* * *

The support Sergei was receiving in his search for Hunt has suddenly disappeared. Together with the silence from the leader, that is disturbing. Nevertheless, he is determined to carry out his mission. He owes that to Volkov and the men who died with him. And if he doesn't succeed, he will no doubt join them in the grave.


	48. Chapter 48

Another Chance

Chapter 48

Hunt knows that Sergei Agripov is stalking him. It's been many years since he tangled with the man, but the giant hands, the slight hunch of the shoulders and the head thrust forward as if picking up a scent are unmistakable. Could Sergei be seeking revenge for the explosive demise of his old boss, or on a mission for Vlad? Hunt doesn't know and really doesn't care. He just has to eliminate the threat, but quietly. Taking out a Russian spy in the middle of Manhattan could be anything but quiet unless he lures his would-be assassin someplace secluded, but with easy disposal. One of the tunnels under the buildings by the East River would be perfect. He needs to travel a few miles through the city, but if he situates himself in the middle of the dense crowd in the subway this time of day, he should make it. He'll just have to be careful not to lose his tail before he can terminate him permanently.

Agripov can feel his victory approaching. He's more than a little disturbed that he continues to be cut off from any of the resources the leader had promised him, and that there's still no word of Vlad himself, but Sergei can make the kill on his own. His status will just be that much higher when he returns home.

He hates the New York subways. While one can view the work of great artisans in the train stations of Moscow, the subterranean commuters here are barraged by ads, graffiti and the stench of excrement. Still, he's not about to lose his target. Hunt can run, but he can't escape, and Sergei can visualize his triumph in the moments to come.

* * *

Castle checks on Aletha for this third time since Kate nursed her. Theoretically, Thera will sound an alert if anything is amiss with the baby, But Micah readily admits that is a new feature and mostly untested. Castle prefers to see with his own eyes and check with his own hands to assure himself of his daughter's gentle breathing.

Aside from the coloring, he can already see differences in Aletha from the way Alexis was as a baby. For one thing, except when deep in slumber, she isn't as calm. She seems as alert as an infant can be to what's going on around her and frequently doesn't like it. He suspects that a newborn Kate Beckett might have been similarly hard to please, but he's not about to say so to her.

Kate is still sore and tired, but she's already starting to peruse some of the materials she plans to use in preparation for taking the LSAT. She has her eyes on Columbia Law School, the alma mater of both her parents. Despite being a double legacy, her competition will still be fierce. He'll help her in any way he can, but even for the formidable Kate Beckett, going up against with energetic twenty-somethings won't be easy. Just in case, he's hoping she has a plan B. When her maternity leave is up, she can return to the N.Y.P.D. If nothing else, that will keep her in close contact with practitioners of the law as well providing her with the ability to seek justice for victims and their families while she completes the preparations to pursue her higher goals.

If Kate does go back to the force, or if she spends her days in classes, Castle will be doing the bulk of childcare. He doesn't mind. He's already irretrievably attached to Aletha and has a fair amount of expertise with diaper changes and baby bibs. Still, he doesn't want Kate to miss out on the more joyous moments of parenthood. He wants her to experience them with him. Not to do so would be a tragic loss.

While Aletha sleeps, Castle can concentrate on his own work. Gina has been bugging him of late to find some reason to split Nikki and Jameson up for a while - for dramatic impact. The impact of that would be mostly intense discomfort in his gut, and he has no intention of doing it. He is, however, thinking of a crossover of Nikki Heat and Derrick Storm. It would pull in the fans of both series, which would make Black Pawn happy. It would also allow him to further explore the intelligence aspects he's already injected into the storyline of Nikki's mother.

He loves writing about Nikki because in his mind he's writing about Kate. But since he brought Derrick back, penning the super-agent is like a trip to the gym. His muscles flex, and his blood pumps faster as he acts out the challenging maneuvers of his hero. Sometimes he wonders how much more exhilaration his father must experience, living through the real thing every day of his life.

* * *

Hunt knows that Agripov is still on his tail without seeing him. He can sense the man's presence. It won't be much longer. The entrance to the tunnels is just ahead, and he'll let Agripov just close enough to follow him through it. He could see that the man was packing, but the Russian will never have the chance to pull the trigger.

The heavy metal door is locked. Not a problem. Hunt picks it in less than 15 seconds. Hardly a record for him, but fast enough. The tunnel is damp, and he can hear running water in the distance. Agripov's steps behind him are light and measured, but he can feel them as well as hear them. What he needs is just ahead; a bend which will take him out of Agripov's sight. He rounds it and waits, his knife in his hand. The Russian takes his final step and falls to the ground at the thrust of Hunt's blade. Hunt quickly ensures his job is thorough, puncturing Agripov's heart and both lungs.

It isn't as easy as it used to be to toss a man over his shoulder, especially one the size of Agripov. Hunt is puffing when he reaches the grate that covers the waters rushing to the estuary that leads to the sea. The body may be found eventually, but any evidence on it will be long gone. Neither Agripov's fingerprints nor his DNA will be in the system. If there is much of an investigation, the company will quash it. Agripov will be just one more cold case - very cold.

* * *

Kate thoughtfully closes her book. All the rights seem to be on the side of the criminals - at least theoretically. Her mother could live with that. Some of her clients, like Joe Pulgatti, were scum. He didn't deserve to be framed for murder, but he didn't deserve to be free on the streets of New York either. McCallister had been right about that. And in a way, Kate can understand why Roy Montgomery got caught up the way he did with the cops meting out their own brand of punishment. The justice system is often anything but just. Criminals are released to strike again, and victims suffer forever. Maybe Johanna was willing to fight for anyone she felt was wronged, no matter how much of a sonofabitch he might be, but after her years on the force, Kate isn't sure she can do the same. If she is going to war, she'd prefer to do battle for someone worth defending. She'll just have to figure out who and how.


	49. Chapter 49

Another Chance

Chapter 49

The news seeped out slowly, with conflicting accounts. The leader had been on a secret diplomatic mission, and his plane had gone down. He had been attacked by terrorists. He had tried to save an assistant from drowning in the sea and had fallen victim to an undertow. There was even one sensational account that he had been attacked by a shark.

The truth finally emerged. Vlad had been horseback riding with his lover, wearing his signature medal around his neck, but no shirt. Somehow the chain had been caught in a tree branch, severing his spinal cord when he was jerked from his saddle.

Herculean efforts were made to save him, but he had no will to live as less than a symbol of strength and deteriorated over several days until finally passing away. The state funeral was impressive with lines of citizens stretching for miles waiting to bid the man whose propaganda had convinced them he was their savior, goodbye.

The Russian government is in confusion. The prime minister is nominally in charge until a new president can be chosen, but no one actually did anything without the leader's direction and approval, and now the Russian ship of state is essentially rudderless.

The Company sees the disarray as both a danger and an opportunity. When the Soviet Union had fallen apart, many nuclear assets had gotten into even more dangerous hands, with shipments of yellowcake finding their way around the world to be used in concert with plans for bombs, conveniently provided by a Pakistani arms dealer. All the U.S. intelligence agencies, as well as those of the allies, are determined to make sure similar events don't occur with Vlad's demise. An almost equal priority is dismantling the networks, cyber and otherwise he put together to undermine democratic governments. It's all hands on deck, including Hunt's. He's just hoping he can make it back to the states when Richard and Kate tie the knot.

* * *

It's a good thing the wedding arrangements are virtually complete because the LSAT will be given the same week as the wedding. Kate had considered putting off taking it, but with a baby and her return to the force, there will never be a perfect time, so the upcoming date will be as good as any.

She plans on returning to work shortly after her honeymoon. The agenda for her first trip with Rick as his wife has morphed from the leisurely stay on a private island, that she and Castle had first envisioned, to a child-friendly cruise. They'll still be able to lounge in the bright sunshine surrounded by blue water, they'll just never be far from Aletha.

Castle has taken it in stride. Alexis often traveled with him as both a baby and an older child, and he learned to make the adjustments and enlist loving and competent help when he needed it. Kate is still learning the ropes. Some friendly advice from the La Leche League helped her nurse without sore nipples, but Castle seems to be able to jounce, jiggle and amuse Aletha more aptly than she can. The silly expressions on his mobile face evoke smiles and bright eyes, and his repertoire of children's songs and rhymes seems almost endless. Kate's been watching the Kid's Channel on YouTube just to try to catch up. Still, it's comforting to know that she can trust Rick implicitly to do the best for their daughter, as her mother trusted Jim Beckett to do the best for hers.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Alexis asks.

Micah frowns at the words on the sheet of paper he's holding. "It's a letter from an equity company. They saw our Thera prototype at the electronics show, and they want to talk about funding the development of the project. Their offices are in Silicon Valley, but they're willing to send a rep to New York to speak with us."

"What's wrong with that?" Alexis inquires. "We'll need the money, Micah. We've been able to scrape together what we had to for parts, and the provisional patent didn't cost much, especially since you did the drawings yourself. But that's just a placeholder so we can say patent pending. It won't even be reviewed. A real patent will cost thousands of dollars, and there will have to be a scale-up and marketing. All of that is expensive, and it may be years before we see any of it back."

Micah lays the letter on the table. "I thought we were going to crowdfund."

"We were," Alexis agrees, "and we still can, but there's no guarantee we'll get anywhere with it. And equity companies have contacts and experience. They know how to make a project succeed. We can use that kind of expertise. If they're willing to spend the money to send a representative to talk to us, we should at least listen to what they're offering."

Micah shrugs. "All right. We can listen. But I've heard stories about companies like this before. They get a controlling interest, and then they find a way to cut the original developers out, so they end up making almost nothing from their work and the money guys get everything. It happened to an engineer I know. He figured out a way to make cooling fans in computers run more quietly. His fans ended up being used all over the place, especially in gaming machines, but he only made a few thousand dollars, and the equity firm that put up the money made millions."

Alexis puts a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. Dad's publisher makes a lot more money off his books than he does. That's why he has to sell so many of them. When I was a kid, he used to tell me, 'He who has the gold, makes the rules.' But we'll be careful. If anything feels off, we can just say no."

Micah wraps his fingers around hers. "OK. We'll listen."

* * *

J.B. Johnson checks himself out in a full-length mirror. His suit is new and tailored to impress. The offices he rents are also meant to inspire confidence. Even though he's tall with broad shoulders, he never actually played football. That doesn't stop him from having a framed jersey and memorabilia from a college he never attended, up on his wall.

He does actually use the little putting green he had installed in one corner. He managed to weasel his way into a country club frequented by millionaires and a couple of billionaires. They talk deals on the golf course, and he listens. He's even been accepted as part of a foursome now and then.

So far, the investments he's managed to solicit have been relatively small, but he's garnered a lot of them. He'll put just enough money into a venture so that it will limp along and either he'll gain more control with each succeeding tranche, or let the hopeful companies die while he takes off with the bulk of the money and sets himself up in a new spot. Some of the inventors of the products he hawked went into bankruptcy, and one even died of a stroke, but that's the breaks.

So far, he's doing pretty well for himself. He would be doing better if he didn't love the tables in Vegas so much, but that's fine. There is always someone dreaming of becoming the next Bill Gates, and he is more than happy to encourage that kind of fantasy. He just needs an impressive new product as a front. The students in New York may have just what he needs.


	50. Chapter 50

Another Chance

Chapter 50

The hotel conference room J.B. Johnson rented for his meeting with Micah and Alexis is well appointed. The seats are well padded, and the table is solid and contains not only pens and writing pads but upscale bottled water and mints. Alexis, however, is not impressed. She's been to more hotels than she can count and seen better. She's beginning to think Micah was right about Johnson, too. Her father has a lot of rich friends, but they rarely go out of their way to discuss their means. If anything, quite the reverse. With her father, it is usually the same way, except when it involves the pile of poker chips in front of him, and even when gambling, he's just as enthusiastic if they're playing for gummy bears or jelly beans.

Johnson, on the other hand, is bragging that he could write a check for $20 million now if he wanted to. That doesn't track. He doesn't look right either. Expensive clothes are made of good quality fabrics and well-constructed but don't tend to have much flash. His suit is far from classic. She's also noticed that the higher someone is ranked in a company, the more casually they may dress - even if the sneakers cost several hundred dollars. Johnson looks like an up and comer trying to impress the executive suite. Since he's supposed to be the one with the money, he shouldn't have to.

Alexis and Micah exchange looks several times during Johnson's presentation when he seems to have a poor grasp of the technical jargon that anyone familiar with Silicon Valley should know. The whole thing stinks to high heaven, but Alexis puts on her best book party smile to thank Johnson for coming and Micah noncommittally tells the scammer they'll consider his proposal.

* * *

Kate sits with Alexis and Micah across a small table from Jim Beckett while he looks over the paperwork left by Johnson. Jim pulls off his reading glasses and lays them down while shaking his head. "It's boilerplate, and not very good boilerplate at that. It looks like it was copied from somewhere with a word changed here and there and names inserted. I believe you are right to conclude that Johnson is not what he pretends to be. I've been involved with corporate law in various forms for decades, and this is not what a legitimate proposal would look like. This agreement is designed to grab the money and run." He shifts his gaze to Kate. "What have you found out about Johnson?"

"I wanted to hear what you had to say first. It's such a common name that a background search turns up thousands of people."

"I have something better than that," Alexis announces, pulling a water bottle in a plastic bag, out of her boho purse. "I took this from the conference room after Johnson left. We have DNA and fingerprints. And if we can't do anything with those, he put a big color picture of himself on his website."

Micah grins. "Reverse image searching."

"Right," Kate agrees. "If he tried to pull anything like this under another name, those images would still be on the web to give him away."

Jim pushes up from the table and smiles at his daughter. "Looks like you're well on your way down the path to tracking down a predator. I'll get back now to trying to pull out a win for my own clients."

* * *

Castle presses his lips to the soft flesh of Kate's neck as she hunches over her computer. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Kate thrusts her arms over her head and stretches. "Not enjoying so much as being enlightened. Working for homicide, I usually help one family at a time get closure on the death of a loved one. If it's a serial killer, maybe more than one. But guys like Johnson, and much bigger fish than he is, leave massive wreckage in their wakes. Hundreds, thousands, sometimes millions of people are affected. No one may be shot or stabbed, but if you count in the heart attacks, suicides and the other ripple effects, highly skilled and totally amoral con artists may be as bad or worse than any mass murderer. Finding and stopping them could do a lot for this country, even the world."

"Sounds like the very definition of doing more. So is this epiphany going to change your plans?"

"For law school, no. I think you have to understand a crime to solve it. The process involved with preying upon large numbers of people can be very complex. But once I've got my foundation, I want to be somewhere I can investigate massive crimes and be in on making the perpetrators pay."

"Sounds exciting and to no small extent, it may be literary as well, when given the proper angle and interesting enough characters. It looks like your ambition could be the start of a new adventure for both of us."

Kate reaches up for his hand. "It just might, Castle."

He kisses her knuckles before regarding her screen. "But more to the case at hand. From what slime pit did J.B. Johnson rise?"

"First of all, his name isn't J.B. Johnson, it's Fredrich Strom. He grew up in Flint, Michigan. I don't know much about his life there except that he was a kid when the first recession hit in the eighties."

"So he probably got an impression of how people trying to pull themselves up from the depths will grasp at straws."

"Could be," Kate agrees, "because when everything fell apart again in 2008, he was ready to take advantage. He started soliciting money to invest in dot-coms, which tanked, but not before he'd rooked a lot of marks out of what little money they had or could borrow."

"I resent your use of the word 'rooked,' but I get the point. He's still going after hapless victims hoping to build themselves a nest egg, and it looks like he wants to use Thera to do it."

"Looks like. Johnson hasn't committed a crime yet where Micah and Alexis are concerned because they didn't take the bait, but it appears that there may be a string of others. I'll pass on anything I find to the FBI, and the Securities and Exchange Commission since some stock fraud is involved. And if Micah and Alexis can keep him on the hook for a while, they may just be able to snap the jaws of the trap closed on him, once and for all."

"Mixed metaphor, but I like it. And the publicity that could stem from helping to catch a crook wouldn't hurt if Alexis and Micah want to attract legitimate investors either."

Kate reaches for a handful of his butt. "Especially after all the faithful Richard Castle fans finish spreading the story around."

"There is that," he acknowledges. A demand sounds from the speakers of the baby monitor. "Sounds like there's a Kate Beckett fan who wants some attention, with maybe a little Richard Castle thrown in. You feed her, and I'll change her?"

"Sounds good, especially if you feed me afterward. I could really go for one of those ribeyes you love to grill."

"With hand cut steak fries, a salad and my new batch of brownies for dessert?"

Kate puts her arm around his waist for the short walk to the nursery. "Castle, I might just have to marry you."


	51. Chapter 51

Another Chance

Chapter 51

Castle holds up a plate of midnight blackout cake as Kate comes in the door of the loft. "Since you're not doing much alcohol while you're still nursing, I figured this was the best I could do. I have everything ready to go for your latte, too. How did the test go?"

Kate plops down in a chair and jams a forkful of the darkly sweet pastry in her mouth. "Honestly, Babe, I don't know. I think I knew the answers, but I'm not sure. I could have used more study time, but with our wedding and our honeymoon and then going back to work, I probably wouldn't be able to get much studying in anyway. I guess I'll just have to wait and see how my score comes out."

"I think I can distract you, at least tonight. Alexis called, and she said she wants to take Aletha for a while. She said something about testing Aletha's reactions to the various kinds of furry coverings they're considering for the newest iteration of Thera, but I think mostly she wants to play with her baby sister. She'll need a bottle of Beckett's special blend and a well-stuffed diaper bag, but we'll have an evening alone. I suspect we can find a way to amuse ourselves."

Kate swipes crumbs from her bottom lip as her eyes brighten. "I expect that we can. What time is she coming?"

"In about a half-hour."

Kate lifts her well-filled fork. "Then I guess I'd better hurry up and finish this."

* * *

Castle lights a fat vanilla scented candle, one of Kate's favorites, on top of the dresser. He'd considered putting it on the nightstand, but he's both afraid of and excited by the possibility that he and Kate might be deep enough in the throes of passion to knock it over.

For weeks after Aletha had been born. He and Kate hadn't been cleared for anything-goes sex, and they'd been too damned tired anyway. Since then they've always been too alert for any sound from the monitors to lose themselves completely in the act. This will be the first evening they've had in a long time that they can fully enjoy each other.

He trusts Alexis to take good care of her sister. She's done several spates of babysitting when both he and Kate had to be away for short periods of time, but this will be the first one away from the loft, and excited as he is to have his time alone with Kate, he's also feeling both a little nervous and guilty. Those feelings fly from his mind as Kate slinks out of the door of the master bathroom. The red satin of her gown flows over breasts enhanced by motherhood. Her waist has almost returned to its pre-pregnancy dimensions, and her hips are tantalizing.

He scoops her up in his arms, her warmth radiating through the silky fabric. As he lays her on the newly smoothed coverlet, her hair splays out around her face, inviting his touch. He brushes a warm strand from her cheek before lowering himself above her, supporting his weight on his arms as their mouths open to each other.

Tongues searching and twining, she arches her body to meet his, her nipples thrusting against their thin restraint. Castle rolls on his side and reaches to ease the straps that hold the barrier in place, down her body. She returns the favor, tugging his T-shirt over his head and pulling at the waistband of his shorts.

Castle's mouth finds the skin over her almost flat abdomen. It still bears the signs of Aletha's tenure within. Kate has been trying to banish them with creams and potions, but to Castle, they are a testament to their love, not a detraction from Kate's allure.

Blazing a downward trail of kisses, Castle's lips find their mark. Kate gasps and thrusts her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him against her rapidly growing need. She writhes beneath his attentions until finally letting out a cry of release that she would have suppressed, had the baby been sleeping nearby.

She shifts position, sampling his prominent arousal with the tip of her tongue. "Tit for tat?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Her mouth is warm and her control exquisite as she takes him in, sucking and laving until he is aware of nothing but Kate and the pressure building within him. She can taste the first drops before his sudden expulsion of breath as his explosion is complete.

They lie side by side hands clasped, waiting for the room to right itself, until she straddles his hips. Castle's eyes widen. "Already?"

"I've been saving it up."

He reaches up to stroke her temple. "Yeah, me too, and I think little Rick could be persuaded to regain a more erect posture by the magic of the Beckett touch."

Her fingers tease the fellow in question into action. "He wasn't difficult to persuade at all. He just needed a little encouragement."

He palms her breasts. "Perhaps these could use some too."

Eager tips harden against his hands as she guides him within. Her ride is enthusiastic but without the edge of desperation that had been building for what seemed like years. Her fingertips explore the skin of his chest and his shoulders before tracing his biceps. "Mmm, even without the gym, you haven't lost anything here."

"Walking up and down the floor carrying and calming a squalling baby isn't bad exercise, although I can't say that a weight machine has ever spit up on me." His jaw muscles tighten as sensation sweeps through him. "Oh God Kate, yes! Getting close." He reaches for her sensitive nub. "You?"

Air rushes from Kate's lungs as her inner sheath tightens around him.

The sound forced from her throat sounds a little like a yes, as she pants and posts harder and faster before collapsing on top of him. She can feel him climax inside her.

He strokes her sweat dampened mane. "I guess we were both approaching the finish line. Now we just have to manage to move again before Alexis gets here. But we should have almost an hour."

Kate smiles and snuggles into his body.

* * *

Kate and her dad are looking way too relaxed and self-satisfied when Alexis returns her sister to them. The senior Castle sister has no wish to know why, although she can guess. It's always been a little hard to think about her father having sex, with Gina, with Kate, or any of the other ladies eager to explore the high points of a best-selling author. Still, there was no star rising in the East when Aletha came into the world. Sex was definitely involved, just as it had been with Dad and her mother. Ew! It's easier to picture Dad with Kate.

As long as she's there, Alexis has some last minute questions about the wedding. As her father's best man, she's in charge of the toast. Writing it wasn't as hard as writing her valedictory speech in high school, but it came in a close second. She wants to make sure she gives it at precisely the perfect time.

She's also wondering about the dancing. It's a given that Dad and Kate will lead off the first one, but she's not sure when she and Micah are obliged to take the floor and whether she's supposed to coordinate with Lanie and Esposito, who are back together again. She's also discovered that as skilled Micah's hands are at assembling toys and electronics - among other things - his feet are another matter. She wants to make sure he's practiced enough for the first dance so that he doesn't fumble it and distract from the bride and groom. Drawing Kate close, Dad assures her that there is nothing to worry about. All eyes will be captivated by the beauty of his bride.


	52. Chapter 52

Another Chance

Chapter 52

The ballroom has none of the raucous and slightly cynical air it held at the book party where Castle had been electrified by the Kate Beckett lightning bolt. It just looks magnificent. A flower arch in Kate's chosen colors has been erected where the couple will stand to take their vows. A station for the DJ has been set up for later, but now a string quartet is tuning up for Kate's procession down an aisle covered in midnight blue satin and Arabian starflower petals.

Accompanied by Alexis, who's wearing a deep blue velvet blazer over cream-colored silk trousers, Castle stands at ready in his matching blue tuxedo. Nervousness and joy cool and warm him at the same time, and he struggles to keep his hands from fidgeting and his feet still. His mother is sitting in the front row holding a mercifully calm Aletha and gazing at Castle with reassurance. He straightens at the first draw of the cellist's bow across the low and mellow strings.

Lanie is starting to come down the aisle, dressed in a simple sheath and carrying a small bouquet, matching the flowers in the arch. On Jim Beckett's arm, Kate glides behind her maid of honor. Her gown is stunning and fitted to perfection, but Castle couldn't care less about the dress. As she comes to him, his bride seems wreathed in radiance, warming his soul and heating his blood.

Jim Beckett ushers Kate to Castle's side with an expression that holds both pride and warning. He's giving his most precious thing in the world into Castle's care, and the groom best regard her as equally dear to him. Castle inclines his head in acknowledgment and understanding.

Kirby Grant, the minister of the Church of Light and Hope, clears his throat. "We are gathered here to celebrate the triumph of love. Katherine and Richard have faced trials that most of us could only begin to imagine, but they stand here today, ready to declare that their lives will be forever entwined in hope and joy.

"Hope is the gift the universe offers us all. It gives us the courage to hold on through the bad times and anticipate better things to come. Marriage is a declaration of hope; the hope that love will endure; that the partners will always find the strength to lift each other over whatever hurdles life places in their paths. I see that hope in Katherine and in Richard. It shines like a beacon, dispelling any darkness that threatens to invade their hearts. So now, listen to them as in their own words and in that hope, they make their pledges to each other." Kirby nods to Kate.

"Rick, even before I knew you, you were my port in a storm. You wrote the words I clung to when I was overwhelmed with grief and pain. You helped me find my answers, even when I denied I was looking for them. You picked me up when I fell and held me when I was terrified. You restored the hope I thought I'd lost forever. You are my lover, my friend, and the man I want by my side forever." Kate looks at Lanie who hands her a thick gold band. "This ring has no end. It is a symbol that we will be together, always." Kate pushes the wedding band onto Castle's finger.

Kirby nods at Castle. "Kate, when we met in this room, hope was something of which I had almost none. I didn't know if I'd ever write again. Worse, I didn't know if I could ever love again. You reopened doors I'd been afraid had slammed in my face forever. For you, I could write. With you, I could attack life head-on instead of waiting for the next blow to fall. You are my friend, my love, my partner, my candle in the darkness." Alexis hands him a slender band that he slides onto Kate's finger. "I want nothing more, than to be at your side, holding you in my arms and my heart, always."

Kirby smiles as the couple seals its vows with a deep kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Kate and Rick Beckett-Castle."

* * *

Rick holds Aletha in his arms as he and Kate sit at a table watching Lanie and Esposito on the dance floor. Castle points at the cop. "He's throwing in every slick move he can think of, but Lanie is graceful. It's hard to think of someone who spends her days cutting up dead bodies, that way, but she really moves well."

"It's those early years of ballet," Kate offers. "Being a dancer really was her dream, just like the law was mine."

"It took a while, but you're going to follow yours, wherever it goes. Why can't Lanie? Not ballet. She'll never be twig-like enough to twirl on pointe - something I'm sure Espo appreciates. But there are other kinds of dancing where women are allowed to have boobs. Ballroom for one. She could do that, maybe get on one of those shows. Not the celebrity kind, but there are local ones. At the very least, she could enjoy herself doing what she loves, even if she still makes a living with her scalpel and her bone saw."

"I don't see Espo dancing the foxtrot or the waltz."

"Neither do I," Castle agrees, "But there's always salsa, samba, cha-cha, and I think he'd love the rumba. It's pretty much sex in a vertical position, as is the tango."

"Castle, I had no idea you were that much into ballroom dancing. It seems a little - I don't know - disciplined for you."

"At one of my boarding schools, organized formal dances were the only times we were allowed to touch a girl - at least officially. So I learned, more or less. I'm no Arthur Murray. Couldn't be; he's dead. But I understand the moves. I think Lanie would be excellent. And if Espo doesn't want to go along with it, I'm sure there'd be a line of guys eager to partner with her. She just needs something to put the thought in her head. And I know just what to do. I can take care of it before we leave on our honeymoon. Who knows? On the ship, we may be able to just rumba the night away."

"I'll have to feed Aletha somewhere in the middle of all that."

Castle leans over to whisper in her ear. "Just a short intermission. We'll never lose our rhythm or our steam."

* * *

"What's that?" Esposito asks as Lanie holds up a thick envelope with a gold seal.

"It's a certificate for Smirnov Studios - six months of free lessons. They sent it to me as some kind of promotion."

"Smirnov? Ballroom dancing? You're not going to waste your time with that when we could be gettin' down."

Lanie bobs her head back and forth. "I wouldn't be wasting it. I was watching when Smirnov won the All-Star Crystal trophy on Dance Explosion. He's incredible! And I heard he has some great dancers working for him as teachers. It could be fun. I'm going to check it out, at least. You want to come along to see the place?"

"No thanks. Castle left Ryan and me his preseason floor tickets. I'm going to watch some guys who move like men."

Lanie shrugs as her eyes darken. "Fine. I'll have the other test results you wanted sometime tomorrow afternoon. I'll call you when they're ready. So get out of here. I have work to do before I finish my shift. And you might even find something useful to do yourself."

Esposito slinks away sure he's made a bad move - a very bad move.


	53. Chapter 53

Another Chance

Chapter 53

"They certainly do make these cabins compact," Castle notes in a whisper as he places a finally sleeping Aletha gently into the portable crib taking up almost all the floor space.

"It's a family cruise not a luxury liner, Castle," Kate reminds him. "I think if we had an older child, we might have been assigned a bigger one."

Castle snorts. "The price is the same. At least we get to use the child care facilities during the day, that's something."

"It should be, considering you ran a background check on every member of the staff who'd be with Aletha and they all came out spotless."

"Spotless is not the same thing as talented or even competent. Aletha was wet when we picked her up before dinner."

"When isn't she wet? She seems to like water and being on a boat. I was a little afraid she might get sick or something."

"I was too," Castle confesses. "A honeymoon soaked in baby barf would not be the most romantic of trips. At least while she's in other hands, we can get in some afternoon delight, Definitely, a superior activity to shuffleboard, and we can grab a cuddle or too now, as long as we keep our volume down.

"Difficult as that may be for you."

"I wasn't the one who made the bed creak so loud that we got the smirks from our next door neighbors. But I did enjoy it."

"Yeah, me too. So what do you want to do in our quiet time?"

"I was wondering if you might send an email to your maid of honor to see if by any chance she is tripping the light fantastic."

"Babe, what did you do?"

"I just gave her an opportunity. It's up to her whether she takes it or not."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Fine. One email, but what else did you want to do?"

Castle flops down on the bed and pats the space beside him. "I imagine we can think of something."

* * *

Lanie doesn't think she's ever seen a man as physically beautiful as the dance teacher performing her initial assessment. Everyone at the studio is either Mr., Mrs., Ms., or Miss, or in her case, Doctor. Since no one uses first names, she knows her instructor only as Mr. Taylor. There is a picture of him up in the office where she signed her paperwork. He was a principal dancer for The American Ballet Theater. He still looks the part. She can see him playing an enchanted prince or leaping about the stage as a faun.

He appears equally talented in the ballroom. He moves smoothly, guiding her through every step. She absently wonders if he's gay. Men that gorgeous, especially ballet dancers, frequently are. By the time he's finished demonstrating a body lead, she's sure he's straight.

* * *

Esposito knows he's in trouble. When Lanie emailed that his test results were ready, she sent the report as an attachment instead of calling him to the morgue to discuss it. She's mad at him for putting down the dance studio, and he needs to make it up to her. He wishes Castle was around. When it comes to thinking up apologetic gestures to pissed off females, the man is a master. But it will be almost two weeks before the newlyweds return, and he needs help now. Ryan is so pussy whipped, he hardly ever does anything he needs to apologize to Jenny for, but his advice will be better than nothing.

* * *

"Is that another offer from an equity firm?" Alexis asks as Micah pores over the contents of a thick envelope.

He shakes his head. "No, this is from a company that deals in aids and educational materials for the disabled. They sent their catalog along with their letter. There is all kinds of stuff in here - communication boards, synthesized speech programs, educational programs, even video games designed to build hand-eye coordination. According to their proposal, they believe a fully developed Thera would fit right into their product line."

Alexis begins paging through the catalog. "Looks like it would. That would give us an entrée into the marketplace, the only problem is we're still a long way from full development. We need to do tests with consumers before the final prototyping, and we'll have to find a manufacturer we can enlist to do production runs. We'd still have to fund that."

"Maybe not. These people are offering to pick up the development and manufacturing costs in exchange for five years of exclusive rights to sell Thera."

"That's a long time."

"It is," Micah agrees. "In electronics, everything can change in five years. But they'd be paying us royalties all that time. We could finish school, get married, do grad school if we want, and work on other products. By the time the five years is up, we'll have a better shot of making it on our own."

Alexis scans through the proposal. "This looks good, Micah. But I think we should show it to Kate's father before we try to make any decisions."

"Sure. I like the guy, and I guess he is your step-grandfather now. Call him."

Alexis already has her phone halfway out of her pocket.

* * *

Kate is not surprised that she and Castle were invited to the captain's table. Castle is famous enough to qualify for a seat, particularly since he's agreed to do a book signing for the Derrick Storm graphic novels put out by the cruise line's parent company. With Aletha still being way too young for a high chair, Castle has her in a front carrier. The baby is wide awake and seems to be enjoying the hustle and bustle of food service and conversation.

The captain is skilled at drawing people out and keeping the party going. He asks about what the guests do when they're not on the ship, as well as what activities engage them the most while they're aboard. Kate is surprised that on a family-themed voyage, so many passengers would be enjoying the casino. She can understand why the ship would have one. The house cut on the machines is easily set, and in international waters, it's almost an assured stream of income. She's just amazed that on a cruise like this, it would appear to be such a relatively large one.

Unlike the casinos in Vegas, where over 21 rules apply even to babies no matter how incapable they might be of actually making a wager, regulations on the ship are a bit more relaxed. If she and Castle decide to test their luck, they can always take Aletha with them.

Castle has hinted that he'd love to try the poker machines. Fixed as the rake may be overall, by carefully playing the odds, passengers can score now and then. There's no bluffing involved, just straight calculation with some decent luck thrown in. If Castle is lucky at anything, it's cards, or at least a reasonable facsimile thereof.

* * *

Castle finds a machine he likes and sticks his ship's credit card into it. The image of an evil fairy tale queen lights up and winks at him, a sultry recorded voice inviting him to enjoy himself. At the machine next to him, Kate laughs and shakes her head. Her choice features Prince Charmings as jacks. After they've played for a while, it's apparent that the house isn't too greedy. Both she and Castle are winning enough hands to avoid discouragement. Castle is even a few dollars ahead.

Kate's eyes stray to a player in the next row of machines, who can't seem to lose. That's strange. People have runs of luck like that at tables, but rarely against preprogrammed odds.

She nudges Castle, who after watching for a few moments, signals that they should talk outside. "Kate, I think that machine and maybe others could be used to pay people off for something. The insertion of their cards could override the regular programming."

"Castle, pay them off for what?"

"I don't know. Maybe blackmail, drugs, bootlegged bobbleheads. Whatever it is, wouldn't it be fun to find out? More engrossing than most of the "family activities" the cruise director is offering. Besides, I think we've both been itching for another interesting case ever since that grifter Johnson tried to swindle Alexis and Micah. I can see that detective gleam in your eyes. You want to do this."

Kate strokes his cheek. "All right Babe. I'm not sure where we should start, but we can look into it."


	54. Chapter 54

Another Chance

Chapter 54

"It's easy, Bro," Ryan advises as he and Esposito are on their way to pick up a suspect. "You just need to prove to Lanie that you're into what she likes, or at least you support her interest. Find out something about ballroom dancing so you can talk to her about it. You could watch some of the how-to-dance videos, that Monday night dancing show or even get a couple of lessons yourself. Then if she wants to practice together, it could lead to better things."

Esposito groans. "Ballroom dancing, really man?"

"Hey, Jenny likes it. She watches it every week, and she loves it when the dancers fall in love with the contestants or with each other. It's romance. Women love romance. Why do you think Castle sells so many Nikki Heat books? It's not just about solving mysteries, it's the build-up of the relationship between Nikki and Rook. That love scene Castle wrote in Naked Heat was really something - I mean Jenny thought so."

"Right, Jenny thought so. But you really think ballroom dancing is romantic?"

"Check it out, Javi. You'll see. And then you can make up with Lanie. It'll be worth it, right?"

Esposito's knuckles tighten around the steering wheel. "Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

Alexis and Micah take seats in the two brown leather upholstered chairs in front of Jim Beckett's wooden desk. The chairs aren't new, but they are comfortable. Jim points to the paperwork in front of him. This isn't a bad deal, but there is one thing to look out for. He holds up a sheet to which he's attached a paper flag and hands it to Micah.

"This provision here about their right to make improvements and apply for improvement patents doesn't contain anything allowing you to share in the profits stemming from those patents. They could make minimal tweaks to the product and claim that you are no longer entitled to any royalties. It's not illegal, and if some brilliant engineer makes a giant leap forward, it may even be justified, but if you want to get the best out of this that you can, you need to have a stake in any of the improved merchandise. If you like, I can contact their legal department about making the change. Negotiations like that take place all the time. Companies throw out something like this to see if they can get away with it, but when you come back with reasonable amendments, they usually don't kick too much."

Alexis leans forward in her chair. "That would be great Mr. Beckett. Do you need a retainer or something?"

Jim smiles across the desk. "Not for family. I know Kate is really proud of what you two have accomplished and I want to see you kids succeed."

Micah extends his hand. "Thank you, sir. We'll try not to disappoint you."

Alexis and Micah make the short walk to the subway hand in hand. "Improvement patents," Micah muses, "I never would have thought of that."

"Me either," Alexis admits. "I guess we still have a lot to learn about the business side of things. I'm glad Mr. Beckett knew."

"Yeah," Micah agrees, pulling Alexis against his side, "me too."

* * *

Castle plants himself in front of the poker machine that had been so generous the day before and inserts his card. As far as he can tell after playing 20 hands, the device is behaving normally and not letting him win enough to interfere with the profits of the shipboard casino. "There had to be something coded into that man's card. There are no magnetic strips or chips. "Maybe it's in the QR code. All of our cards have one."

Kate puts a hand on his shoulder as he unsuccessfully draws toward a straight. "You mean those squares they put on packages? I don't know anything about them, Babe. That's stuff for the cyber guys. But if you're right, how could we find out?"

Castle pulls his phone out of his pocket. "I have a program that scans QR's. You can get all kinds of cool swag that way. Once I earned this thing from Dr. Pepper that…" Kate's eyes narrow in the stare he recognizes as a not so subtle hint to skip the story. "Never mind. I can scan yours and mine and see what the difference is - if any. Then comes the hard part. We need to get hold of the card of that guy we saw sitting here, at least for the few seconds it would take for us to scan it."

Kate catches her bottom lip between her teeth. "He wasn't wearing a uniform. Most of the crew wear them, or at least an official nametag, even when they're off duty. He's probably a passenger. Castle, there are thousands of passengers on this ship. How do we find the right one? Even if he comes back here, we can't spend all our time in the casino."

"No. And there are other pleasurable pursuits for us to explore. But the chits we get out of the machines for our winnings have to be redeemed in the purser's office. If we earn sizable enough totals, we can use our time there to strike up a conversation about a major winner. We might pick up a clue. So I would suggest we get busy. I've noticed the wins here tend to come in streaks. That's probably to keep the passengers playing hoping they'll hit the big one. We play until one, or both of us chalks up a decent balance. Then we quit as soon as the wins peter out, and make a visit to collect our payday."

Kate consults her watch. "Our gambling spree will have to wait. We need to pick up Aletha before our seating for dinner."

"Very true. We need to keep our strength up for sleuthing, and whatever other delightful exertions present themselves."

* * *

Esposito sets a beer and a large pizza with double jalapeños on the table in front of his big screen TV. If he's going to torture himself watching a bunch of has-been celebrities trip over themselves on the dance floor, he might as well have something he can enjoy.

The first thing he notices in the opening number is how hot some of the women are, with hips that don't quit and costumes that emphasize their assets. This may not be as bad as he thought. He doesn't think much of the waltz executed by the first couple in the competition, even if the judges seem impressed with it. But the next dance, the Argentine tango, he had no idea you could show stuff like that on TV except for the pay channels. Some of the steps are sexier than anything he's seen on a stripper pole. If Lanie wants to do that… hell, he'll learn. With his style, he could be a freakin' champion.

He can go to that jewelry store that has those things she likes to wear in her hair. He'll show up with the shine and suggest that they learn the Argentine tango together. She'll have to go for it. Why wouldn't she? They can make more heat together than triple jalapeños - on the dance floor and between the sheets later. He downs the rest of his beer and shoves the box with the remains of his pizza into the fridge. The jewelry store is open until ten. If he hurries, he can make it.


	55. Chapter 55

Another Chance

Chapter 55

You two are the luckiest players I've seen, except for one," the yeoman purser says as he examines Kate's and Rick's poker machine printouts.

"Oh, who's our competition for the smile of the gambling gods?" Castle asks.

"Can't give out names, the young man replies, "but he's not part of a family, single passenger, single cabin. Haven't seen him anywhere but here. He probably picked the wrong cruise to try to meet someone. You know what they say, lucky at cards, unlucky at love."

Castle pulls Kate to him, pressing a kiss to her cheekbone. "Well, that sure doesn't apply to us. I can't think of two people luckier at love. I hope whoever the big winner is, finds some happiness too."

"Uh. Huh. He should try the luau tonight. Usually, any singles we have, show up there."

"Sounds like fun," Castle agrees.

* * *

"Aletha seems fascinated by this," Castle notes as the baby in the carrier he's wearing regards the dancers gyrating to the rhythm of the drums.

Kate's eyes scan the room. "That's great, Castle, but can you spot the guy we saw in the casino, anywhere? I don't see him."

"I don't ei… no, wait, I think that's him just coming in now isn't it?'

"You're right, Babe, it is."

"With the outfit he's wearing, it looks like the only pockets he has are in that linen jacket. He was playing the poker machine right-handed, so his card is probably in his right pocket." Castle grins at her, "I'm familiar with your pickpocketing skills. You think you can lift it?"

"Probably, but the hard thing will be putting it back."

Castle grabs a paper parasol topped drink from a passing server. "Leave that to me."

The rum, coconut and pineapple juice make a spreading stain on Mr. Lucky's jacket. Castle gushes with apologies as Kate plays at trying to sponge off the mess with a cocktail napkin while slipping the card to Castle. "So, sorry," Castle repeats. Listen, we have some great wipes in our diaper bag. They can get out almost anything. I'll be right back."

Castle makes a beeline for his table and when the crowd of revelers shields him from sight, quickly scans the card Kate lifted. Grabbing a pack of wipes, he returns to his soaked victim and passes the card to back to Kate. Taking some wipes from Castle, she manages to slip it back in their quarry's pocket under cover of a continuing cleanup.

Aleta begins to fuss as the music takes on a more syncopated beat for a limbo contest. "I'm sorry man," Castle apologizes yet again. "We're going to have to take off. This little one has already been quiet for longer than we thought she'd be, but if we don't get her away from the festivities now, she'll be up all night. Valet services are included in the fare, so your steward should be able to get that spic and span for you. So far, the ship's done wonders for us." He points to Aletha. "Babies can pose quite a challenge to keeping clothing in decent shape, but they've been up to it."

* * *

Kate can't stop giggling as they return to their cabin. "That was fun. And Aletha started crying at the perfect time."

"She is the offspring of the Beckett-Castle team. I just hope she calms down sometime tonight."

Kate lifts the infant out of Castle's carrier. "I'll feed her, and we'll see what happens. What did you get off that card?"

"I haven't had a chance to look yet." Castle thumbs the switch on his phone and the QR app lights up the screen. "This is a lot like our scans were. Name, account number, cabin code, but ooh, there's an extra code here. That must be what made the machine pay off like that. This is great. We know who he is. We know where he's staying. We find a time he's out, maybe in the casino again; we can search his cabin and discover what he's up to."

"What if he locks his door?"

"The codes on our cards were the same as the one we use to unlock our cabin. His will be too. Piece of cake!"

"An illegal piece of cake."

"And picking – um- Robert Crockett's pocket wasn't? Besides, Kate, we're on the high seas. The Captain is the law, and he likes us. Still probably better if we don't get caught."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Yuh think?"

* * *

Esposito can feel his jalapeños repeating on him as he checks out the price of lessons at the Smirnov studio. That was some promotion Lanie got! But there are cheaper places, ones that specialize in the Argentine tango. There's even one run by a stripper he took on a ski trip with the Ryans. Lanie is already happy with the new sparkly stuff for her hair and his promise to go along with her dancing, at least some of it. And with his moves, he'll be a quick study. He and Lanie will be heating up the floor together in no time.

* * *

Trixie's dancing school is in the Bronx, in the commercial district. It figures. Smirnov must be paying a sky-high price for floorspace in downtown Manhattan. In the other boroughs, rents can be more reasonable - if any rents are reasonable in New York. The place is nice, with a hardwood dancefloor probably as good as anything at Smirnov's.

Trixie looks fantastic, sexy in black like she just came up from Argentina or something, but she's all business and assigns Esposito to a teacher named Cheryl. His instructor doesn't look or sound Latina, any more than Trixie does, but she has the moves. She also reminds him of his old wrestling coach. No nonsense, no excuses, just do exactly what I tell you. She starts by lecturing him about his posture. Damn! This better be worth it.

* * *

Castle mimes wiping sweat from his brow after laying a sleeping Aletha in her crib. "Talk about overstimulation! I'm putting luaus on our not-to-do list. Getting her to sleep took a lot out of me, especially since there's no space to walk with her in here. I don't remember the last time I bounced up and down that much - upright, anyway. My knees are tired."

Kate begins to unbutton her light cotton top featuring carefully designed pleats that give Aletha ready access to her premium source of nourishment. "Not too tired I hope, now that she's down for the count, I was looking forward to a little party of our own. If you need to rest your tired joints, I can always be on top."

"Not that you need an excuse. I've always said that you were very good at bossing men around. That's not a complaint, merely an observation." He unfastens his brightly colored Hawaiian shirt and lets it slide to what little floor there is, then steps out of his shorts and briefs. "OK cowgirl Kate. Feel free to mount your trusty steed. All I ask is that you spare me the spurs."

Kate runs the tip of her index finger down the middle of his chest, before following the same path with her tongue. "Oh, Castle. I have other ways to get you to take me where I want to go."

He reaches up, framing her face in his hands to bring her lips to his. "Katherine Beckett-Castle, I'm counting on it."


	56. Chapter 56

Another Chance

Chapter 56

"Were you talking to Mr. Beckett?" Micah asks.

Alexis lays her phone on the table. "Um hmm. He heard back from the legal department. He got us a seven percent royalty on any sales from any improvement patents awarded to Living Capably, and we maintain the right to make improvements of our own. We can patent those after the five years of L.C.'s exclusive if we like, or hand them over to L.C. or another company for a bigger cut. With the backlog on patent approval right now, our term with L.C. will be almost over before they get anything through the process anyway. He says it's a really good deal. He sounded proud of himself - like my Dad when he gets good reviews."

"That's great! When are we supposed to be signing the papers?"

"He said he has time late tomorrow morning. I thought we could invite him to lunch as a thank you."

"Absolutely, that's the least we can do. But I have an idea for another product."

"Micah, you're amazing! What?"

"I thought we'd have hearing companions. You know, hear sound and throw it up on a screen."

"Almost any computer can do that. So can smartphones, although Siri has some strange interpretations of what she hears."

"Exactly," Micah agrees. "There's no ranking for meaning or urgency. A service animal can do that. A dog can be taught that a fire alarm is more important than the dialogue on a TV show. Siri can't distinguish between a lot of the sounds she hears or where they're coming from. That's all important. We'd need a companion that's at least as smart as an Irish Setter, more so if we could manage it. That would mean working with some cutting-edge artificial intelligence, like what they do at MIT or Carnegie Mellon. Columbia has a good program too. So, does Cornell."

"Sounds like you've decided on grad school."

"I'd want Columbia if I can get in. I know my way around the neighborhood, and we could keep using this condo as a base. You could apply too if you want to."

Alexis nods slowly. "Yeah, maybe, but not in AI. It would be better if we had complimentary programs, so we could both contribute our skills to the company. I'd say MBA except that I've never met one I could stand, and a lot of them tried to buddy up with my dad. After what Mr. Beckett's done for us, I'm thinking maybe law school, business law, not criminal, or maybe patent law. I might even be able to help keep you and other inventors from getting ripped off. Hey, maybe Kate and I could be in law school at the same time."

Micah shrugs. "You have some time to think about it before you make up your mind. And we will be getting married somewhere in there."

Alexis reaches for his hand. "That's the one thing I'm sure of."

* * *

Robert Crockett seems fully engrossed in selecting the right cards when Kate and Rick leave their secluded corner of the casino. Aletha is in the able hands of the ship's nursery workers, and the couple won't need to pick her up for a couple of hours yet. Castle leads the way down the stairs and into a narrow hallway. "This is it, number 17 on Mortimer deck. He punches a code into the pad by the door, and the click of the unlatching lock tells him it was the right one.

Crockett isn't the neatest man in the world. Clothes are lying on both the single bed and a chair. A pair of flip-flops is in the middle of what floor space the tiny cabin boasts. "Doesn't look like he was expecting to be entertaining anyone," Castle offers.

Kate's hands fist. "He just has to stay at his poker machine long enough for us to search this place and get out. We need to find the odd sock."

"You got that out of my books! That's what Nikki Heat is always looking for. The thing that doesn't fit."

"What can I say, Castle? She's seeped into my brain." Kate bumps against him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "And you based Nikki on me, so she has to be right."

Castle's not about to dispute that. He scans the room. "Not much here. Maybe in a drawer - or in an oldie but goody." Castle squeezes into the tiny bathroom and feels around behind the vacuum powered toilet. "Ah ha!"

"What did you find?" Kate demands.

"Not sure yet," Castle responds, opening a plastic box. "Booyah! The modern version of hidden secret files. It's a USB drive, but I have no idea what's on it. Fortunately," he adds pulling a small device from his pocket, "I have this handy dandy adapter, so we can upload it to my phone - and up to the cloud if we need extra storage space."

"Castle, why do you even have that on you?"

"I use it to upload stories or ideas from my computer sometimes, so I have them handy, and I don't have to type in anything very long on a keyboard made for Lilliputian fingers. Let's see what's on here."

Kate looks on impatiently as Castle transfers data from the drive. "It looks like itineraries, schedules of where various people will be all over the world. I recognize some of those as heads of state."

"And there are business leaders too," Castle adds. "And if I'm not mistaken, some of those names are criminals. That guy is the head of a drug cartel. But what do they have in common and why would Crockett be selling this kind of information to the shipping company?"

"We can figure that out later, Castle. Put that drive back where you found it and let's get out of here while we can."

Castle salutes. "I hear, and I obey."

* * *

Esposito is surprised at what a workout his dance lesson was. He's sore in different places than after a trip to the gym or a long run, but he needs a couple of ibuprofen just as much, to get himself together before his shift. The suspect he and Ryan picked up turned out to have an alibi. He was on video singing in a mass gospel choir at the time of the murder. That was a new one, but it puts him and Ryan back at square one. He'd never admit it, but he misses Castle. At times like these, the man can always come up with some crazy theory. Sometimes he's even right, but even when he isn't, he's at least good for a laugh, and he usually starts Beckett thinking.

Lanie's calling. That's something good about the morning. She wants him to meet her at the morgue so they can have lunch together - and maybe get in a few dance moves. Things are looking up, as long as his thighs don't cramp on him again. Cheryl said he has to learn the basics before he can move on to anything else, but he's hoping she'll let him learn one of those fancy lifts sometime soon. He can make use of some of the upper body muscles he's been building up in his workouts, and the idea of having Lanie in his arms like that isn't bad either. He's wondering what she's thinking about for lunch. He's looking forward to something hot.

A/N For those of you interested in The Rookie, I have a new one shot posted, called Aftermath.


	57. Chapter 57

Another Chance

Chapter 57

Esposito can feel himself tightening up as Lanie licks a dab of the filling of her éclair from the tip of her finger. French food always turns her on. It's a good start if they're going to practice some steamy moves.

There's not much room to dance in the lab or the conference room, but the lounge where the grieving can go to get their thoughts together isn't in use and probably won't be, since no one has arrived to identify a body.

Lanie dabs at her enticingly full lips with a napkin. "You said you learned some new moves - dance moves I mean - you wanted to show me?"

"I've been working on getting the positions down."

"Then I'll just have to see what you've got."

* * *

"No luck Babe?" Kate asks.

Castle swipes the back of his hand over his eyes and rotates the kinks out of his shoulders. "None of the people on that list have been murdered, and there haven't been any attempts either, at least none that were reported. There is one that is at the stop off the ship is making tomorrow. And the ones that I've looked at so far will be on or near the route of one of the line's ships within the next few months. But if it is not a hit list, then what?"

"Do they travel with their wives or children? Significant others?"

Castle's fingertips tap swiftly on the keyboard. "Yes! The one that will be in hailing distance has his older son with him. The kid's still in school, but apparently, he's training him to take over the business someday. Why?"

"Kidnapping, Castle, for ransom - or favors. It's big business, and all the people on that list would have access to money and resources. Who's tomorrow's potential victim?"

"Nicholas Bender. He owns a pharmaceutical firm. It specializes in searching out folk remedies, herbs, and things, and refining the active ingredients into chemicals they can put into pills. The company is growing. From what I can see, he doesn't have much of a market in the U.S. yet, but he does very well in a number of places overseas. He's supposed to be on the island where we're making port, to check out some kind of a local cure."

Kate whistles. "A pharmaceutical company. Wouldn't someone just love to get their hooks into that as a distribution chain for illegal drugs? We need to go ashore tomorrow and get eyes on Nicholas Bender and son."

"Kate, if we're going to be away from the ship for more than a couple of hours, we'd need to take Aletha with us. We can't put ourselves in the middle of a potential hit or kidnapping."

"I know, Babe. We won't put Aletha or ourselves anywhere near the line of fire. But we can see if anything goes down so we can tell the local authorities what we know before it's too late, and the ship and possible perpetrators are out of reach."

* * *

Jim Beckett leans back in his seat at the table. The restaurant the kids suggested was just what he needed. Alexis is a lot like Kate, and like Johanna was. They all love their red meat. He appreciates his steak a little more well done, and the chef was spot on. He could have done without his whipped potatoes being purple, fashionable as it may be these days, but they tasted normal. The salad wasn't full of the bitter greens that are so trendy now either. He prefers lettuce he can recognize. He watches Alexis take a sip of her demitasse. "You said you were thinking about law school."

She nods. "Knowing about patents could be very helpful to our business."

"It could," Jim agrees, "but there are a lot of patent attorneys, and many of them also have PhDs in some field like chemistry, as well as a JD, so they can specialize. There is an area of jurisprudence that is underserved and fits right in with what you and Micah are doing; disability law.

"Johanna did some of it because it is strongly related to civil rights. I think she would have liked to do more. I take a case now and then too, but they can be difficult. What's in the law and what is enforced are often very far apart. If you decide you're serious about law school, you should look into it. I can give you some contacts and some resources if you like. There's one attorney in particular that I know who's always overworked. Part of that is because she does a lot of pro bono work, but the demand for what she does is also very high. I can put you in touch."

Alexis carefully places her small cup back in its saucer. "Thanks. I'd like that."

* * *

When Castle and Kate debark with Aletha in a compact folding stroller, the harbor is full of activity. Predictably, there are all sorts of wares offered to entice tourists. If she and Castle were just seeing the sights, Kate might be tempted to pick up a few things. There is a sheer cover-up featuring her favorite shade of purple that she's toying with buying before she and Castle re-board.

Bender's itinerary showed that he and his son Ivan are staying at the Grand Island Hotel, which is a short cab ride or a long stroll from the pier. Given that the more motion Aletha gets, the happier she is, the Beckett-Castles opt to walk. It's warm, but a breeze is blowing in from the sea, rendering the journey comfortable, and Castle has clamped a folding shade to the handles of the stroller, to protect Aletha's tender skin from burning in the brilliant sunlight.

The Grand Island Hotel is very grand. It reminds Castle of an idealized southern plantation, with towering columns and a wide veranda. There are dining facilities indoors and out, and he and Kate opt for a table at the indoor restaurant, where the stroller can be easily stashed in a corner, and they can take turns holding Aletha. They order fruity teas and appetizers which can be readily eaten with one hand.

The Beckett-Castles have yet to see any sign of either the Benders or any nefarious activity, but the ship hasn't been in port long and is due to depart in a few hours. Kate suspects that if anything does happen, it will be as close to when the ship exits the harbor as possible, leaving just enough time for whoever pulls off a crime to get back on the vessel before it sails. That will make things tight for her and Castle as well, although if need be, they can contact island authorities from the ship. She'd rather do it in person, and if something does go down with the Benders, she hopes that the time frame will allow her to make direct contact with the local constabulary.

Castle inclines his head toward the archway that forms the entrance to the dining room. "Kate, look. I think that's them."

Kate gazes quickly at a PR photo of Nicholas Bender, that's on the screen of her phone. Castle's right. The man in the ice cream suit and woven wide-brimmed hat and the young man who bears a close resemblance to him are the potential victims. If she and Castle can keep them in sight from a discreet distance, they'll be ready to observe anything that unfolds.


	58. Chapter 58

Another Chance

Chapter 58

Kate stares at the pickled vegetable she chose from the third platter of appetizers she and Castle ordered. "These are great, but I don't think I can eat any more of them."

Castle shifts in his seat to gently joggle his daughter. "Aletha is getting restless too. The Benders certainly do go in for leisurely lunches."

"Ivan does. His father finished half an hour ago. He's just talking, and we can't stay here much longer. If something… Ivan's getting up from the table, but it looks like Nicholas is staying. Ivan's probably just going to the men's room."

"After the three glasses of whatever that is that he downed, I'm not surprised. If you take Aletha, I can follow him."

"No way, Castle! If someone is going to grab Ivan, the men's room could be the place they'd do it, and I don't want you anywhere near that. Aletha needs her father, and I need my husband. If someone wants to use Ivan as a bargaining chip, they won't kill him - at least not right away. But they might have no hesitation about taking you out. Let's stay here as long as we can and see what develops."

Castle can feel the minutes slowly ticking by as Nicholas waits with increasing impatience for his son to return. Finally, the elder Bender answers a summons from his cellphone. Castle can see the color drain from his face. "Kate, I think someone snatched Ivan."

"I think you're right, Castle, and I don't see Nicholas making a move to call the authorities, but he did write something down. It could be a drop or a meet. And it looks like he's leaving now."

"Should we follow him?"

"Maybe, but we need to call for some support."

The Island police were hesitant to accept a theory about a possible abduction from a honeymooning detective on leave from the N.Y.P.D. but considered the damage that would occur to the tourist trade if harm should befall a figure like Nicholas Bender and his son. Adding that potential for revenue losses to the possibility of a decrease in bookings from negative comments Castle's large number of fans could post about the island on social media if the local cops screwed up, Clancy Bullrush, the captain in charge, agreed to check out the situation personally.

* * *

"So how'd your dancing lunch with Lanie go?" Ryan asks, carefully stirring stevia into his coffee.

Esposito slams his hand on the counter in the break room. "It sucked! Lanie knew about stuff that Cheryl hasn't even mentioned to me yet. And she kept talking about her teacher, this Taylor guy. She even sent me a link to a video of him dancing the Nutcracker. He's a nutcracker all right."

"Good looking?"

Esposito snorts. "More like pretty." He pulls out his phone and puts the video on the screen. "Check out at this guy!"

"He looks like some of the dancers the women like so much on the TV dance shows. It sounds like Lanie likes him."

"Too freakin' much! I have to get my game on."

"So do it. We've won the talent show two years in a row. You had the steps down cold, but we trained every minute we had. Maybe you should book more time with Cheryl."

"Man, even in the Bronx, those lessons add up."

"So isn't Lanie worth it?"

"Yeah, Bro, I guess she is."

* * *

The Beckett-Castles meet Clancy Bulrush across the road from a building Nicolas Bender entered, about a ten-minute walk from the hotel. Unlike the surrounding storefronts, it doesn't appear to cater to tourists. It is painted white, unremarkable in the locale, and unlabeled with either a name or a street number. "Do you know what that place is?" Kate queries.

Clancy nods. "It's one of the properties with off-island ownership. There are a few of them. Some rich tourist comes and decides a little piece of paradise would make a good investment. They usually employ local managers, but I don't know who's handling that one. The ownership should be in the official property records. I can have it looked up if anything unlawful is actually taking place. So far, there's no evidence of that."

"Captain Bulrush, how long have you been a cop?" Beckett asks.

"Fifteen years on the island and five years before that with Scotland Yard."

Beckett nods. "Then you must have some pretty good instincts by now. I have instincts too, and mine tell me that something happened to Ivan Bender. That something wasn't good, and Nicholas knows it."

"Hey!" Castle interrupts. "That's Nicholas Bender coming out again now. His is not the face of a happy man."

"No it isn't," Clancy concedes. "I can give him greetings from the department and see what he says - or doesn't say."

"Well?" Kate prompts after Clancy has finished his exchange with a very anxious to depart, Nicholas Bender.

"He says everything is fine, but he has an urgent business matter he must attend to."

"Do you believe him?" Kate presses.

"No, detective. I do not."

Castle checks his watch. "The ship is due to sail in four hours, and we have to be back aboard at least an hour before that. Not much time to figure out what's going on."

Aletha lets out a yowl, and Clancy smiles knowingly at the infant. "That's an 'I'm cranky, and I want to get out of here,' cry if I've ever heard one," Clancy offers, "and I have four of my own. You should go back to your ship, take care of the little one. I'll be in touch when I find out anything."

Kate and Castle exchange looks as Aletha gives out with another protest. "Fine," Kate agrees, "but call me if you find out anything, anything at all."

"Did you get a chance to talk to Mr. Beckett's friend?" Micah asks, returning from a foray to an electronics warehouse.

"For about two seconds. She's as snowed under as Mr. Beckett said she is, but she is willing to talk with me for a little while if I go to her office tonight around seven."

"I'd like to go with you, but I'll be at work."

"I know, but it's only a short cab ride from here, and I don't think I'll be with her long. It sounded like she was stretching it to give me time at all. I'll let you know what I find out."

"Text me the highlights, and you can tell me all about it when I get home."

"I'll do that. Want to order a pizza before you have to leave? Giovanni's is having a special. Two extra toppings free. I was thinking mushrooms and banana peppers."

Micah leans down to grab a quick kiss. "You read my mind."

* * *

Clancy scans the surveillance video from the Grand Island Hotel. Ivan Bender is being ushered down the hallway to a rear exit by two men, one of whom has his hand on a very suspicious bulge in his pocket. Ivan looks scared. More than scared. He looks terrified. The New York detective and her writer husband were right on the money. Ivan Bender was kidnapped.

Clancy has no idea who the two men who took him are, but he has a fair idea where they might have been heading - either to the undistinguished building Nicholas Bender visited or the Fun Festival ship that will soon be leaving the harbor and Clancy's jurisdiction. The cop needs to get teams to both, ASAP. And he'll also have to admit to Kate Beckett-Castle that her instincts are solid.


	59. Chapter 59

Another Chance

Chapter 59

A voice crackles from Clancy's walkie-talkie. "We have a visual on the two men who abducted Ivan Bender. They're approaching the pier where the Fun Festival ship is moored."

"Ivan isn't with them?" Clancy queries.

"No, sir."

"Nicholas must have made a deal," Clancy muses to himself. He instructs his men to arrest and hold Ivan's two former captors. The video is ample evidence that they committed a crime within his jurisdiction. Now he'll have to determine if Nicholas and Ivan are safe and what their relationship is with the captured men. He'll also need to find out if the men were either crew or passengers on the ship. Not sure if any official contacts with the line are to be trusted, he texts Kate.

Castle studies the faces Clancy sent to Kate. "I don't remember seeing these men aboard, do you? Of course, that wouldn't mean much if they didn't want to be seen. I don't know if Bob Crockett cares, showing up at the luau the way he did. He probably thinks he can't be discovered. But these guys are henchmen."

"Henchmen?" Kate repeats.

"Sure, thugs who work for a bigger criminal. They'd have paranoia in their veins. They probably stay below decks most of the time. They might even work below decks, in the engine room or something. That way they wouldn't mix much with the passengers. And we don't know how much of the crew is in on this. Even the captain could be involved or the first officer; just about anyone but the yeoman purser we talked too. He wouldn't have just given Crockett away to us if he was."

"You know, you're right, Castle. What was his name?"

"Grady, I think. F. Grady. And I believe I know just what to say."

* * *

"They returned your wallet to you? Yes, that was very nice," Grady agrees. "It's funny that you got a picture, but you didn't get names."

Castle shrugs. "They didn't know Kate took the picture. And I guess they were just being humble. They told me not to give it another thought. But everyone who works on the ship is so nice that I thought they might be members of the crew. I'd like to do something nice for them if I can, or at least sing their praises to the captain."

"They are members of the crew," Grady confirms, but they haven't been aboard long. They just joined us on the cruise before this one. They work in maintenance, which is probably why you've never seen them at guest activities. It's ship's policy that maintenance is supposed to be performed out of sight of passengers. It adds to the fantasy element of the cruise if it doesn't look like anything ever needs fixing."

Castle nods thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose it would. Listen, if you can tell me where to find them, I'd like to thank them personally."

"Passengers aren't allowed in the parts of the ship where they do their work, but if I remember, those two are sharing a cabin." Grady punches a few keys on his computer terminal. "That's right. The Squire Deck, cabin SQ-12. They haven't checked in. That's strange. But you can probably find them there tonight when they're off duty. They're Tom Murdock and Jerry Malloy. Tom's the shorter one."

Kate flashes Grady her brightest smile. "Thank you ever so much!"

Once she and Castle are back in the privacy of their cabin, Kate immediately pulls out her phone to call Clancy Bulrush. The island police captain assures her he'll get right on investigating Tom's and Jerry's histories.

* * *

The law office of Betty Jane Freeberger doesn't look like much. It's an old building that's been minimally refurbished. The floors are scuffed and the elevator creaks. B.J. herself is not at all how Alexis pictured her. If anything she looks more like a southern belle than a native New Yorker. Her hair is shiny black, and her eyes are an even deeper blue than Alexis' father's. B.J. greets Alexis quickly and waves her toward a well-worn chair. "You said Jim Beckett put the idea of exploring disability law in your head and referred you to me. As you can probably guess, it's not exactly the most lucrative branch of the profession. Most of my clients are nearing the end of their wits and their financial resources. I deal a lot with parents trying to get the necessary instruction and services for their children. There's no question that the kids are entitled to a free and appropriate education. That's been federal law since 1976. Forcing public school systems to obey it, is another thing entirely. All the states enforce it differently, as do counties, cities, school districts, and even individual schools."

Alexis leans forward in her chair. "Why don't the schools want to give the kids their education? I mean it's got to be easier and cheaper to help them when they're young than to try to support them if they don't have any skills when they're older."

"Alexis, you've just shown more wisdom than about 95 percent of the officials I deal with. The truth is that a large percentage of the prison population has a disability that was either never caught or not addressed when they were growing up. It can be anything from being visually or hearing impaired, to learning disabilities, to mental illnesses. And believe me, incarceration is much more expensive than education and treatment.

"I also deal with incarcerated and newly released clients, helping them obtain whatever they require to find a job and someplace to live in the community instead of ending up back behind bars. Sometimes it's as simple as getting them a computer that understands spoken language and other environmental cues. Well, that's not really that simple. That technology has a long way to go before it provides everything that some people need."

Alexis springs out of her chair. "It's amazing that you should say that. I mean that's just what my fiancé and I - mostly my fiancé - are working on, an electronic companion that can do that."

"If you succeed, there's a huge gap out there, waiting to be filled. But there's also a need for solutions to all kinds of obstacles that persons with various disabilities face. And there's the equally difficult problem of making sure people who need those solutions can access the funding to gain some sort of independence. Often it's easier to have people warehoused in care facilities than to do the work it requires to allow them to live productive lives on their own - with some supports here and there."

"Ms. Freeberger, between you and Mr. Beckett, I think you've led me in just the direction I need to go. If I'm going to try to practice the kind of law you do, would Columbia be a good law school to apply to?"

"A great many law schools are developing disability law programs. Columbia has courses. But what you'd want to do while you're studying is to get involved with a disability law clinic. Law students there get hands-on and sometimes tearing out their hair experience. I give time to one. So if you need a mentor or just someone to vent to who won't take your inevitable anger at the unfairness of the system personally, give me a call. And that fiancé of yours sounds like a keeper."

Alexis can't keep the grin from her face. "He is, Ms. Freeberger, he is. And I plan on keeping him for at least the next century."


	60. Chapter 60

Another Chance

Chapter 60

Micah wraps his arms around Alexis. "That sounds really great. You and I will both be working to help people out, and we'll be going at it from different angles. That is usually the best way to find solutions to a problem, but we need to figure out a solution to our own problem. We both have only one year left as undergrads, less than a year now. You'll be preparing for law school. I'm looking at graduate school. When, where and how are we going to get married?"

Alexis snuggles tighter. My Gram said we could just go down to City Hall and do it. I mean we're already living together, and we have the household stuff we need. It's not like we're trying to get wedding presents or anything. I mean, I'd want my family there, and a few friends. Probably you would too, but we don't need a big ceremony to prove how much we love each other. Anyone who matters already knows it."

Micah cocks his head and stares at her. "You'd be all right with that? I thought you might be dreaming of beautiful flowers, incredible food, great music and perfect vows like your father and Kate had."

"Perfect vows yes. But the rest of it I don't care about. I grew up being able to have pretty much anything I wanted - within reason. I've been to a lot of fancy parties and galas. I saw a lot of places all over the world, including some I wish I hadn't seen. I've found out that there are a lot of things people think they need that don't end up making their lives any fuller.

Dad and Kate danced around each other for years. Even when everyone could see they wanted each other, they were with other people - especially when Kate pushed my father away. The wedding they had was a statement to themselves and to everyone who watched what they went through that they'd finally gotten it right. We don't need that, Micah. I knew you were the one from the moment you shared your Jujubes with me."

Micah presses his lips to her forehead. "And I knew you were the one when you accepted them and actually listened to me go on about the movie."

Alexis cups his stubble-roughened cheek in her hand. "See? We got it right from the beginning. We don't need to prove anything to anyone. All I need is to know I'm married to you."

"And all I need is to know I'm married to you. We could get a license and be married in a few days - or as soon as your dad and Kate are back. You want to get the paperwork started tomorrow?"

Alexis rises on her toes to press her mouth to his. "I do. I really do."

* * *

Clancy Bulrush carefully studies his reports from Interpol as well as from an old friend in MI-6. Tom Murdoch and Jerry Malloy are minor players, but they may be part of a major game. Various agencies have reported a series of high profile kidnappings, many, at least at first, unreported, but there seemed to be no unifying factor. Clancy goes through the list, double-checking the locations. Every single one took place at a port of call for Fun Festival Ships. And he's pretty sure that if he can get more information, he'll discover that one of those ships was actually docked where and when the abductions took place.

The perpetrators could be back on international waters before the local police could get their feet under them. It would have happened on his island too if it hadn't been for Kate and Rick Beckett-Castle. He didn't have enough proof of the ship's involvement to prevent it from sailing off, but he can squeeze Tom and Jerry for everything he can get and then call ahead to the ship's next destination, or at least the next one that jibes with the information Rick and Kate managed to obtain. It's been 10 years since he's helped take down some serious criminals and he's excited to be back in the fight.

* * *

Aletha is asleep in her crib, and Kate and Rick fall into bed, barely taking the time to strip off their clothing. Castle draws Kate against his side. "Looks like we're on a ship of thieves. Ooh, that would be a great title, but it was already used on a "Murder She Wrote" episode. Still, it's a reasonable description."

"It could be just one thief, Castle, or one per ship. We don't know how many are involved, just that it appears to be a network."

"True," Castle agrees, "and we shouldn't let it stop us from enjoying what's left of our honeymoon. There are some real advantages to tuckering out our daughter, even if we exhausted ourselves in the process. I'll bet if we tried, we could get a second wind."

Kate turns and rubs her nose against his. "You know, Babe. I think I feel a breeze kicking up now." She presses herself against his lower realms. "And that's not the only thing that's kicking up."

"Or at least poking up." He slips his hand between them, detecting a rise in tropical heat. "And it's not the only thing on an upward trajectory. Perhaps with a little more encouragement…"

Kate's body jerks as his fingers find their mark and she rounds him with her own. "Come to Mama."

She is moist and hot, like a day on the island, but the only sight he wants to see is her body against his. Her mouth opens wide, inviting the entrance of his tongue, and he returns the favor. Despite a tooth brushing, her taste is tangy, possibly a legacy from their finger feast at the hotel restaurant. It invites him to explore more deeply, as their rhythm and breathing quicken. Despite the excitement geysering through his veins, his mind orders a cautious restraint on any outcry he might make. The last thing they need is to awaken Aletha. The moans that would burst so freely from Kate's throat before Aletha was born are stilled as well. There is only the concentration on striving toward the peak of the mountain, to make the final plunge into ecstasy.

He traces her curves with his hands, feeling the response from every millimeter of skin. She is wild now, writhing against the dampening sheets. A little more, a little longer, more touch, more sensation.

Kate can feel the inception of the magical transition that sends the indescribable flow spreading outward from the epicenter of her passion. She can sense it pass from nerve ending to nerve ending, overcoming all else. Desperate to cry out for completion, she pants instead, the short breaths making her head swim. When her release comes, it's as if the rush of waves will never stop. They flood through her, engulfing and releasing Castle in their wake, melding his finish with hers.

They lay quietly, unable to move if they tried. Only their fingers retain the strength to cling each other. Slumber creeps over them, capturing them in its grasp. They pass through the night with no dreams that can compare with the reality that propelled them to new heights.

Aletha stays asleep for longer than she ever has before; her gift to her parents. It's five A.M. when her fervent complaints rouse Kate and Rick. For now, further honeymoon adventures will have to wait - but the day is young, very young.


	61. Chapter 61

Another Chance

Chapter 61

Lanie pushes herself up in the rumpled bed and sighs. "That was some dance, Javi."

"My new steps in the Argentine tango?"

"Uh huh, those too. You have some smooth moves you've never had before."

"Smooth as that Taylor character?"

"Javi, there's nothing between Mr. Taylor and me. The teachers at Smirnov have to get permission from the management just to take their jackets off. They don't have things with their students. They don't need anyone making claims to the media or the cops. Besides, I think he's got something going with the teacher he dances with in competition. I saw them practicing, and when she ran at him for a lift, he had to really trust that she wouldn't accidentally stick a knee in the you know where. Those two are in sync like God created them to be partners. I think they might have danced ballet together too."

Esposito's eyes flash. "Lanie, you mean I spent all that time learning all those steps for nothing?'

Lanie slides down to stick her head under the sheet. "Not for nothing Javi. You will definitely get your reward."

* * *

Kate steps out of the tiny bathroom rubbing her wet hair with a towel. "I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm glad we'll be back in New York, especially since the boys said that the N.Y.P.D. is going to be backing the FBI up on the takedown. Would you have ever pegged the sous chef as the leader of the abduction ring?"

Castle shrugs. "I don't know. The way his eyes lit up when he was slicing roast beef at the buffet, you could clearly see some aggression lurking beneath the surface. And he was chintzy too. He made the beef so thin you could see through it. The cruise line could do with hiring someone else for the job, while they're busy replacing all his lackeys in larceny."

"The cops are going to wait until all the passengers are off the ship since we have to disembark before the crew does. Then they'll go after the members of the gang. It would be great to be around to watch the fun if Aletha can put up with staying that long, I mean after we've gone through customs and everything."

"She did help us start the ball rolling. Maybe we'll get lucky. And it's not like we can get too close. It's a good thing we brought binoculars to look at the wildlife in the sea. They might come in handy."

"They might," Kate agrees. She glances around the cabin. "As soon as we finish breakfast, we'll have to pack everything up, so we can get out of here. Don't we have to go clear our account before we're allowed to leave the ship?"

"We do. They'll make sure they get every penny before releasing us back into the outside world. And they'll send us off in shifts. I think we'll be near the beginning though. The more expensive the cabin, the closer you are to the front of the line, and this trip sucked a fair amount of juice out of the old credit card." He pulls her against him with a sudden jerk. "But worth every dime - for all our adventures, crime related and the even more tantalizing ones."

Kate gooses his butt. "We better get going, then."

* * *

"What did Judge Markway say?" Micah queries Alexis.

"He was a little surprised to hear from me. We know each other from when Dad allowed me to sit in on his poker games, but we never had that much chance to talk, except about how obnoxious Dad gets when he wins a big pot on a bluff. But the judge said he'd be happy to perform the ceremony in his chambers. There will be room for the people we want as guests, and he told me that we can have any vows we want. The thing that makes it legal is when he signs the license. He just wants a chance to get back a Dad for his last win. I told him the ship gets in today and I can talk Dad into coming if we host a game."

Micah shuffles his feet and stares at the floor. "I don't know how to play. My parents are big into bridge, and I can sit in on that. It's all figuring points and counting cards, which I'm pretty proficient at. But I never learned about poker."

"My dad taught me, and I'm pretty good. I even beat him sometimes. I can teach you. You'll be great."

* * *

Special Agent in charge, Charles Richfield, regards the passengers descending the gangplank. The operation is going more slowly than he expected. Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle - that's a mouthful - let him know that she, her husband, and their baby daughter were back on dry land almost three hours ago, but it doesn't seem even close to time for the crew to depart yet. He ordered some pizzas for his agents and the N.Y.P.D. to eat while they're waiting. That makes viewing the waves of pampered passengers more bearable.

He's thought about taking his family on a cruise. With what he knows now about the Fun Festival line, he's veering more toward Disney, but that will take a considerable bite out of his bank account, and he's not ready for that yet. In another year maybe. He knows his younger daughter, Tina, would love it. She has shirts, shoes, a blanket, - everything Minnie Mouse. But his older daughter, Page, is at the stage when she thinks she's 20 years more mature than she is. She could very well decide she's too old to appreciate the characters she grew up loving. When he actually has the money together, he'll just have to decide what to do.

Kate is waving at him from a distance. She told him that she and her husband were going to take their daughter home, but they'd try to leave the baby with family and return. Normally, he'd prefer not to have curious observers around, but they were the ones who broke the case, with a considerable assist from Island Police Captain Clancy Bulrush. Letting them watch the arrests is a reasonable courtesy, and the vaunted Jordan Shaw gave them her full endorsement.

The parade of vacationers seems to be ending. He radios his people to pay attention. The crew members they need to arrest could be leaving the ship at any time, and they want to grab them with as little muss and fuss as possible.

With any luck, Charles will be home in time to tuck his girls in tonight - Tina, anyway. Page will probably be glued to her phone.

This is it! A group of men and women in crisp white uniforms looks ready to brave the streets of New York. He sends out an at ready code and takes another look at the faces that are already burned into his memory. He glances back at Kate, who's looking through binoculars. She lowers them and nods. This is going to be the operation that will look great in his jacket and can help him move up another pay grade. These collars will be for all the marbles.

Kate scans the faces of the crew making their way down to the pier. She squeezes Rick's hand, impatient for her suspects to put their feet on New York ground. On the sea or dry land, she'll always feel like a cop.


	62. Chapter 62

Another Chance

Chapter 62

Sous chef Marley Crainbridge has a bad feeling. He's had one all morning. He usually leaves his knives onboard or puts them in his luggage if he'll be ashore for a few days. But today, they are beneath his fall coat and close to his heart. He can reach his favorite, the filleting knife with the razor sharp blade, almost instantly.

His crew is leaving the ship ahead of him, and men are moving toward them. The pace of the arrivals seems slow and casual, but his chef's nose smells cop. He turns to go back aboard. There are at least 20 places below decks he knows of where he can conceal himself until he figures out how to get away. The approaching men switch from a stroll to a dead run. If his people get caught, well that's just the price of doing business, but he'll be damned if he'll let himself be taken in. He's spent too much time and effort filling up his account in the Caymans, not to be able to enjoy the money.

As his men tackle the other targets, Charles Richfield goes after the retreating Marley Crainbridge. The cook didn't look like he was in good shape, but appearances can be deceiving. The fleeing felon's long legs fly over the deck. Marley has the further advantage of knowing exactly where he is going.

Through her binoculars, Kate watches anxiously as one man after another is cuffed and escorted to waiting black SUVs. "Babe, Richfield is taking too long to catch up to Mr. Thinly Sliced. Something's wrong."

Rick grabs her arm as Kate starts toward the ship. "No way! What you said about Aletha needing a father and you needing your husband works both ways. Our daughter needs you, and so do I. You're not back in harness yet, and you don't even have your gun or a vest. The N.Y.P.D. is here as back up. Let it do its job."

Marley's hand curls lovingly around the handle of his weapon. He's neatly separated hundreds of fish from their innards. If anything, a cop, a cop will be even more fun. Once he's where he wants to go, in the storage pantry he could navigate with his eyes shut, he'll let his pursuer catch up.

Charles can see that Crainbridge is slowing down, and his quarry's steps are controlled, not the wild dash he's seen in desperate attempts to escape. He's being led into a trap. He can feel it. Other than have his gun ready to fire, he's not sure what to do about it.

Kate approaches the N.Y.P.D command center. Oh, God! It's Captain Petersen! Could they have chosen a bigger asshole to run the operation? She can't change that now. The best she can do is voice her suspicions. She's been right before, and Petersen knows it. She'll have to make him give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Detective Beckett, I was told that you were an observer at this roundup. That's what you and your writer-partner should be doing, observing.

"It's Beckett-Castle. That writer is my husband and we've both been observing the entire cruise or the abduction ring on this cruise line would never have been uncovered in the first place. And I'm telling you, you need to send in a squad of officers to back up Charles Richfield. Marley Crainbridge is on his home field and smart enough to take every advantage of that. I know what it's like to try and work with the FBI. I've been there, but if they end up needing help from the N.Y.P.D., it may even take their attitude down a peg. I've seen it happen before."

Petersen purses his lips and runs his palm over the shiny skin of his bald head. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it." He picks up his radio. "Yellow team, move in!"

Ready to spring, Marley is hiding behind the shelves where sacks of flour and sugar and cans of shortening are stored, right near the door. When the cop comes through it, the blood that will stream to the floor will be from the freshest kind of meat. Marley's breathing quickens as he anticipates his blade meeting warm flesh.

Charles moves deliberately, knees bent, gun in both hands, eyes alert for anything he encounters. As he passes through the doorway to the storage area, he's listening for the sound of breathing. He hears it and starts to turn as Marley slashes at his neck.

Marley was aiming for the jugular. He missed, but there is still a stream of blood, slickening Charles' hold on his gun and blurring his vision. As Marley lunges at Charles, the agent steps aside, using the attacker's momentum against him. Marley stumbles but doesn't go down. Charles can hear a thunder of footsteps coming his way as he points his weapon toward Marley's center of mass. "Drop the fucking knife, or it will be the last thing you ever hold."

Marley stares back at the cop, who's visibly wobbling on his feet. "Screw you!"

The N.Y.P.D. rush into the room, encircling Marley with rifle barrels. The knife is torn from his grasp, and he is pushed to his knees.

Ignoring the pain of his wound, Charles smiles down at the defeated figure. "I'm not the one who's going to be screwed."

* * *

"Annoying as FBI agents can be, I'm glad Charles Richfield is going to be all right," Rick says as he slides behind the wheel of the car for the trip back to the loft. "He might not be if you hadn't sent in the troops. I know you wanted to be more hands-on, but you did good Kate. Marley Crainbridge and his goons are going down, and you'll be returning to the force in one piece, ready to continue the good fight while you prepare for your next step."

"You know Babe, we still have a week before I go back."

"And what are you planning to do with that week?"

Kate runs her fingertips up his thigh. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

* * *

Aletha is contentedly ensconced in Alexis' arms when Rick and Kate return to the loft. The redhead glances up as they come in. "From the looks on your faces, you got the bad guys."

Rick grins. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Thank you for watching Aletha," Kate inserts.

Alexis affectionately runs her hand over her sister's hair. "No problem, but there's something I need to talk to you about before I go. Micah and I are getting married."

Rick points to the ring on his older daughter's finger. "I think the rock makes that statement loud and clear."

Alexis and Kate roll their eyes almost simultaneously as Alexis hands Aletha to her mother. "I mean we're getting married next week, in Judge Markway's chambers. Of course, we want you both to be there. Micah's invited his parents, and we'll have a few friends from school and Gram and Mr. Beckett. There's just one thing."

Rick coughs. "One thing besides your wedding?"

"Uh huh. Dad, I need you to play poker with Judge Markway. And I need you to lose."

Rick sinks down in a chair shaking his head, then shrugs and looks up at his older daughter. "Why not? I always pictured myself springing for your wedding. I just didn't think I'd do it that way. Baby, I will do my best to abandon my prodigious skill with the cards."

Alexis throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. "You're the best! And Dad, bring your seven-layer dip."


	63. Chapter 63

Another Chance

Chapter 63

Alexis puts out the tortilla chips - the good ones, freshly made from the Mexican restaurant - not the ones from a cellophane bag. Dad should be arriving any minute with his dip and the poker chips. She'd managed to give Micah a few lessons using M&Ms when they could keep from eating them. He caught on fast - very fast. Not only does he understand the odds of making a particular hand, he can also read her like a book. But he knows better than to try to beat the judge or her father. Markway should be the big winner, it's little enough for him to ask.

She and Micah called everyone they wanted to invite to the wedding. For him, that consisted of his parents, a couple of co-workers and a few fellow students. For her, in addition to family, it's Lanie and Esposito, the Ryans, her friends Buttons and Sarah El-Masri. That will make for a pretty full room, but Markway said he's OK with it.

She is going to have a bouquet. She's not sure who'll she'll aim it at. Buttons has a serious boyfriend, but then Alexis has always wanted Lanie to find some happiness too. She'll probably toss it over her shoulder on the courthouse steps and whoever catches it will catch it. Dad offered to pay for dinner for everyone at a local steakhouse with a back room, and Gram insisted on ordering a cake. She thought about having her little sister at the ceremony, but Dad and Kate decided that it would be best if Aletha spent the few hours with a very carefully vetted caregiver. Perhaps in a few years that will be a Thera 10.0.

Her father rings the doorbell, barely juggling not only a huge bowl of dip and the poker chips but a bottle of his good scotch. Micah announces that the coffee is ready and fills a plate with crispy shortbread cookies.

When Judge Markway arrives, he rubs his hands together and claps his nemesis on the shoulder. "You're going down, Ricky."

The thought flicks through Rick's mind that Kate would guard that particular action rather jealously for herself, but he pushes any visions of sexual hijinks aside. He has work to do. Holding back his most ruthless impulses will be difficult, but then a man will do everything for his daughter. He'll just have to keep reminding himself of that - and a couple of fingers of Scotch won't hurt either.

* * *

Alexis' hands are steady, but she can feel her insides jumping around. She'd thought about carrying a card in case her vows flew from her head, but every word is etched on her heart. "Micah, when I met you, I wasn't looking for anything more than the distraction of an afternoon at the movies. You shared your candy and your insight, and now I want to share my hopes, my dreams, my life with you. I know everything won't always go the way we planned. We'll have good times and bad times. There may even be moments when we'll be scared to death. But I've learned that if you can hold tight to the person that you love, you can make it through anything, and I'm never going to let go of you. I promise to be your friend, your companion, and love you with all my heart, for whatever time the universe gives us in this life." Alexis gives her bouquet to Buttons who hands a wedding band to Alexis. The bride slips it on Micah's finger. "May our love always shine as brightly as the gold in this ring."

Micah glances at Judge Markway, who gives him an almost imperceptible nod. "Alexis, you are a miracle I never dared to hope I'd find. The moment we met, even Jujubes became magic. You are encouragement in a dark night and the joy of a breaking morning. I can't imagine a life without you at my side. I promise to be your support and your companion and hold you in my heart for as many years as we are given." He takes a slim band from the pocket of his good suit and slides it on Alexis' finger. "May our love always shine as brightly as the gold in this ring."

Markway clears his throat. "By the considerable authority vested in me by the city and state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. For the attorneys who usually face off in here, a kiss is generally the last thing on their minds, but in sealing this particular plea deal, I say go for it!"

Alexis is in Micah's arms before Markway finishes his sentence.

* * *

As Alexis prepares to throw her bouquet, Jackson watches through his scope from the window of a building a quarter of a mile away. He checked up on the Micah kid. He's not someone who would move in Jackson's circles, but that's a good thing. Designing devices to help children and the disabled is a lot safer than picking off terrorists in the hills of Afghanistan and possibly more useful. So far, the kid is doing all right, but Jackson will keep an eye on him.

Esposito has a strange expression when the M.E. Alexis interned with catches the flowers. It's somewhere between sick, shocked and pleased. It will be interesting to see how that works out if Jackson can stay in country for a while, but he has only a passing curiosity. What matters is that is granddaughter will be secure and happy with her new husband. From the joy on her face, they seem to be off to a good start.

* * *

The steakhouse has pushed four tables together to make a large one that will accommodate everyone who was at the wedding, including Judge Markway. The server offers a vegetarian option, but no one takes her up on it. The prospect of charbroiled steaks, fluffy baked potatoes, and crisp salads appeals to everyone in the room except Martha who decides that grilled chicken will be less aging.

Martha enlisted a baker she met at a Serenity retreat to make the cake. It is decorated with doves with their heads and necks entwined, symbolizing peace and love. Rick would have thought something more robotic looking appropriate for the couple in question, but Micah will eat anything edible, and Alexis is happy with the pastry, which is all that counts.

Micah is grateful that Alexis doesn't want any part of the custom of bride and groom pushing cake in each other's faces. He thinks it's a pretty stupid idea himself. Alexis cuts neat slices of the vanilla and orange cream confection and Buttons helps to pass them around. The dinner is over in a couple of hours, and Alexis and Micah return to their condo while Kate and Rick go back to the loft.

* * *

Rick tucks Kate's head beneath his chin as he lies in bed staring at the ceiling. "I wanted to start the kids off right with a check, but Alexis didn't want one. I pulled Micah aside though to let him know that if they're ever in trouble, there's a safety net. He thanked me but barring a massive natural disaster or a hostile power knocking out the country's electric grid, I doubt that either one of them will ask for much in the way of help."

"And that bothers you?"

"It shouldn't should it? A good parent raises the chicks to be able to fly away and build their own nests. It's just that she'll always be my little girl."

Kate snuggles into his chest. "I don't think Alexis would have it any other way."


	64. Chapter 64

Another Chance

Chapter 64

The triple graduation party is going full blast. Through a little bit of planning and a lot of serendipity, Alexis and Kate have both finished law school and Micah's earned a Ph.D. Kate stares at Rick who's thoughtfully sipping a microbrew. "What's wrong Babe?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm over the moon for you and Alexis and Micah. I was just thinking about Aletha. She'll be starting kindergarten in the fall. I was fine with pre-school. It helped a lot to have a few hours of quietude to get my writing in. But going to real school; it just seems like all of a sudden she's so…"

"Grown up?" Kate finishes. "I know. She types faster than I do and googles faster too. The stuff she knows amazes me sometimes, even as the daughter of the factoid king."

"Factoid king. Thank you for that, I think".

"Yeah, she told me she wants to be like her Uncle Micah and make things with artificial intelligence. At her age, I wouldn't have even thought about something like that."

Rick wiggles his eyebrows. "More likely you would have been picturing yourself as Wonder Woman."

"Batgirl, actually. I liked the motorcycle. But it makes sense that Aletha would be thinking along those lines. She's grown up with every new Thera prototype. By the time she's a teenager she may decide she wants to go in an entirely different direction."

Rick reaches across the table to take Kate's hand. "Going in a new direction, more or less, would be following in her mother's footsteps. Are you excited about being an investigator for the new regional division of the DOJ's Major Fraud Division?"

Kate's eyes go green with excitement. "I am. These are the big cases. Some of them make Bernie Madoff look like a small-time operator. Taking the perpetrators down will save a lot of people a lot of misery, and considering the suicide rate among victims, I'll be saving some lives too."

"And saving your father and me a lot of misery knowing that people are unlikely to be shooting at you."

"I appreciate that too. The weapons these jerks will be using to fight prosecution will more likely be legal briefs and trying to destroy their records. But there's always a trail, always a story. I learned that from you. And didn't you say you have a new one, that you're starting a new series?"

"I've been kicking it around in my head for a while, but I think I'm ready to put pen to paper, or at least fingers to keyboard. With as much cybercrime as there is now, including all the international versions of 'I'm going to hack my way into controlling your country,' I thought that an android detective who could connect directly with the web and kind of swim his way through the data stream, would be cool."

"You mean like Data on _Star Trek the Next Generation_?"

"No. Data would plug into a computer system and draw out information like anyone else, except faster. Then he'd use his positronic brain to calculate what the facts he gleaned implied. The brain of my character would be able to meld with other systems, trace the bytes as they flowed from place to place. Essentially the mechanical parts of his body could be in a room in the U.S. or anywhere, but his mind would be traveling all over the world, or off-world if our space installations are involved. Then when he traces down the source of the hack, he can call in his human cohorts to take down the operation. But of course, it won't be as easy as all that. There will be all sorts of obstacles in his way. Micah may be helping me figure out what some of those may be as far as the computer world is concerned. The human world will give him its share of grief too. That part I can handle."

"It sounds as much like a movie as a book, with special effects when he's inside the computer systems."

"I know, right? Kind of like the original Tron, the one with Boxleitner and Bridges, only with better graphics. But there won't be some overarching larcenous villain like there was in the film. There'll be many threats from all over the world with human stories on both ends. My android will be the character that connects them all. And if someone decides to make a movie or six, I won't complain. It wouldn't make a bad Netflix series either. We'll both be starting on a new adventure. So will the kids. Micah will be doing development for Thera Inc. full time, and Alexis will be working with B.J. Freeberger, at least until she passes the bar."

Kate sighs. "Yeah. Passing the bar; it's not absolutely necessary for my position as an investigator. I won't be bringing any cases before the court, just acting as a witness. But I'd still like to do it, to prove I learned something."

Rick presses a kiss to her forehead. "I think graduating Columbia law school magna cum laude proves you learned something, but you never know when you'll need a lawyer in the house."

"Uh huh, especially with my father limiting his practice. But I'm glad he's taking some time to enjoy. For a lot of years, he was using his practice to hold off his grief over my mother's death."

Castle squeezes her hand. "Same way you were using being a homicide cop."

"Yeah. But I think both of us have made a kind of peace with it now. Dad can tour baseball fields, and I can enjoy our family more while I work on taking down the leeches that suck the lifeblood from unsuspecting victims."

"And your family can enjoy more of you. "Hey. Look! Lanie and Javi are about to go into their act!"

Sensual music floods the room as Lanie and Esposito demonstrate their award-winning tango. As the applause dies down, Esposito drops to one knee and pulls a tiny box out of his pocket.

Rick presses his hands together and grins. "I'll be damned. I thought he was never going to do it."

"Shush!" Kate hisses. "I want to hear this."

Esposito pulls at his collar. "Lanie, you and I have worked together, danced together and spent too much time wondering what we want. I know what I want, what I've wanted for a long time. I want to be with you. Will you marry me?"

Lanie is finding it hard to close her mouth. After all the ins and outs she and Javi have had, she'd begun to think the only permanent partnership they'd have would be on the dance floor. But the ring is in his hand. She just has to decide if she wants it on her finger. She thinks about who's in the room. Jenny, pregnant with her third child, and Kevin couldn't be happier. Micah and Alexis still look at each other the same way they did on their wedding day. And there's Kate and Rick who made it through more than any couple should ever have to. They look more in love by the day. She's wanted a real life with Javi for a long time. She just wasn't sure that he'd ever be ready. She studies the hope in his dark eyes. "Yes, Javier Esposito, I will marry you."


	65. Chapter 65

Another Chance

Chapter 65

"Thera Inc. is going public today, isn't it?" Kate asks as she spreads strawberry preserves on her croissant.

"It is," Rick confirms, refilling his coffee mug.

"Are you buying stock?"

"Oh yeah! My broker already has a buy order to execute the minute the IPO goes into effect. He has that software that works in a fraction of a second. Alexis made it very clear that she doesn't want me buying too much. She and Micah have managed to pull this off so far. She doesn't want it to look like Daddy is a major investor. I'm going to buy some for Aletha too, to go into her college fund. I think the Ryans are planning to buy in and Espo wants a piece as a start for the education of the bundle of joy Lanie is carrying."

"Her pregnancy has probably put a little hitch in their participation in the Argentine tango competitions this year."

"Or is serving as an example of when the moves continue off the dancefloor. Espo seems pretty happy about the kid. I saw the two of them at Remy's the other day, and he looked like he was ready to let out a roar."

"That's Javi. I was talking to Jenny, and she said that Sarah Grace just loves her baby sister Fiona. She's trying to be a little mother herself. Jenny says she can be very helpful sometimes. But Nicholas is upset that the attention has shifted from him. After the difficulties Jenny had giving birth to him, the Ryans were a little over-protective for a while. He got used to ruling the roost."

"We all get knocked off our perches sometimes. Mother has always made sure to shoo me off of mine regularly. She's considered it one of her more meaningful functions in life."

"Obviously you survived." Kate glances at her watch. "But my current case may not survive if I don't make it to court on time to give my testimony. The lawyers for the other side are grabbing at the thinnest straws to make motions for dismissal. By my count, they've tried 18 times already. The good part about that is that the judge is losing patience with them."

Rick lifts his mug in a toast. "To the triumph of the forces of righteousness."

* * *

After school, Aletha bounces in the door of the loft. "Daddy, I won!"

"That's amazing, stupendous! What did you win?"

"The book contest! My story about the girl who was always too short until a woman in a wheelchair asked her to get something off the shelf for her in a store is going to be published by Cuddly Bear Books. I'm going to be a real author like you!"

Castle engulfs her in a hug. "That's wonderful, sweetheart! You're way ahead of me. I didn't have my first book published until I was in college. When Mommy comes home, we should do something to celebrate."

"Wednesday chicken?"

Castle kisses the top of her head. "Crispy skin and succulent meat for my burgeoning bard."

* * *

Hands tightly clasped, Alexis and Micah look up as Monty Heller strides into the break room where they have abandoned coffee in favor of the more soothing effects of hot chocolate. If the CFO's grin were any bigger, he'd be auditioning to play The Joker in the next Batman reboot. "$140 million. The deal is for $140 million. That's $20 million above the market average. You kids have done it! We should have more than enough development funds for at least the next three generations of Thera products. You two should be able to take the kind of salaries you deserve now, too." Monty rises to the balls of his feet and does a fair imitation of a jig. "As will I. All the time, all the papercuts, all the sweat was worth it. I'm going home to open the bottle of Dom Perignon I bought when we started this process. Are you two going out to celebrate?"

Alexis shakes her head. "No. We were going to go to a family celebration tonight anyway. My little sister is going to have a book published, and I think my father is about to pop all the buttons off his shirt, he's so proud of her. This will just add to the occasion. Dad's never had any doubts that Thera would make it, at least since one of our early prototypes kept his loft from blowing up."

Monty's eyebrows rise toward his impressive shock of prematurely white hair. "You'll have to tell me that story sometime. And there's no doubt about your father's confidence. He bought up to the limit of shares you'd allowed for him. Have a good time, then. I know I will. But save some joy for when we meet with the board tomorrow."

"We'll do that, Monty," Micah assures him.

* * *

Kate is sitting in the hall of the courthouse waiting to be called as a witness. She remembers watching old Perry Masons when she was growing up which had all the witnesses in the courtroom, with the camera panning their faces until one screamed a confession. Real life is very different. She can't pass through the heavy doors until they are ready for her and she's been waiting the major part of the day for that to happen. It's actually been a great thing. She was able to receive the ecstatic calls both from Rick and Alexis, and she's looking forward to the evening's festivities. If she knows her husband, even on short notice, it will be quite a lively event. It would be nice if she had something to celebrate too. She should. Fronsters' Corp. which her office has been unaffectionately referring to as Fraudsters' Corp., is running out of options. They had no facts to pound on, so they tried pounding on the law. Today should be their last ditch effort at that, and this judge does not put up with pounding on the table. The door is pushed open from the inside, and her name is called. Fronster should get ready to breathe its last gasp.

* * *

Rick and Aletha had fun at the market picking out her favorite ice cream, and ingredients for both brownies and blondies. The asparagus spears and multicolor baby potatoes will be perfect to go with the chicken, and they've even found some brightly colored streamers. Rick had just turned down the oven from 450 degrees F to 350 degrees F when Kate arrives.

He can see in a moment that the case went well. "Another one bites the dust?"

Kate stows her briefcase in the bedroom and joins Rick in the kitchen. "Fronsters' will be dissolved, and I think Fronster and son will be looking at some significant jail time. But more to the point, our team will do all that they can to recover the funds the Fronsters cheated hard working people out of, and make the victims as whole as possible."

"You made it happen."

"A lot of us worked very hard for this outcome, and I did my part. Are you making Wednesday chicken?"

"Two Wednesday chickens. Alexis and Micah will be joining us as the whole family soars in triumph. Aletha's feet haven't touched the ground yet, and I even submitted the last chapter for my newest Data Rider book."

"And tomorrow you start a new story?"

Rick catches her tightly in his arms. "As will we all."

Finis

A/N My next story will be very AU. It will start when Dick Coonan grabs Castle during "Sucker Punch," only this time, Castle, although injured, is successful in taking Coonan down and Kate doesn't have to shoot the hitman. Join me tomorrow for "Slaying the Beast."

For those of you who are interested, I have a new _The Rookie_ story called "Rookie Thanksgiving," posted. It, strangely enough, takes place on Thanksgiving.

Love, Sally


End file.
